Les surprises de l'amour
by marjkakashi
Summary: Croyant être au fond du trou, des questions plein la tête, comment va t-elle gérer ses situations ? ... kakashixsakura
1. Chapter 1

CHAP 1: Sakura Haruno

Le village de Konoha m'a abandonné le jour ou Tsunade m'a assigné à cette mission plus que périlleuse : trouver des informations concernant Madara Uchiwa, le grand chef de la plus grande organisation criminelle de rang S, l'Akatsuki. J'ai déjà croisé certains membres et face à eux, je m'étais senti tellement ridicule et faible, que lors de mes entraînements avec maître Tsunade j'y allé jusqu'à épuisement, pour un jour pouvoir leur faire face.

Cela fait maintenant 6 mois que je suis partie seule, à la recherche d'infos, ayant passé des années à m'entraîner dans l'ombre, Tsunade fini par reconnaître d'une part, ma puissance, ma volonté et mes capacités a part entière, et le fait est qu'on ne me connaissais beaucoup par mon surnom : la médic'nin légendaire. J'ai surpassé Tsunade, et elle avait envoyé à cette mission, seule, se disant peut-être que je serai me débrouillé si j'étais blessé... Je me pose énormément de questions tous les jours, c'est quasi une mission suicide et de plus je n'ai aucun équipier... Mon seul réseau social sont ces oiseaux que Konoha m'envoie avec des nouvelles du village et ainsi des questions sur le déroulement de la mission, et je leur répondais à chaque fois, la même chose sous différentes formes, des informations néantes. Ce Madara Uchiwa est mondialement connu, apporte la terreur dans tous les villages, mais il arrive à rester invisible... Certaines choses m'échappe.

Je pense beaucoup à mes ami(e)s de Konoha, Naruto et toute la « clic », j'ai toujours une boule au ventre en voyant l'oiseau messager arrivé, à nos âges, 22 ans, les missions de rang S sont assez fréquentes, et je m'attends toujours à une mauvaise nouvelle.  
Nos Senseï sont maintenant plus des amis, des collègues, que des professeurs et quoiqu'il arrive il y en a toujours un qui est assigné aux missions par la force de l'expérience, même si certains maintenant les surpasserais.

En ce moment je me trouve dans une forêt, proche du Pays de la Pluie, j'ai déjà fait ce Pays deux fois, mais c'est-on jamais, des infos il y en a de nouvelles tous les jours.  
Le pire dans cette mission, c'est la solitude et le manque de nourritures qui crées des carences, ainsi depuis maintenant deux mois sur les six que j'ai fait, je me suis amaigri, mon teint est blafard, mes joues sont creusent, je suis comme un robot cadavérique a la recherche d'infos et seulement ça, ma vie humaine et de femme ne comptais pas, ne comptais plus. Cette mission c'est une punition mais qu'est-ce que j'ai pu faire ?

En arrivant au pays de la pluie, l'atmosphère avait changé, les gens habituellement maussade et triste comme le temps de ce Pays, fêtent les quelques jours de beaux temps. Toutes les rues sont décorées de guirlandes lumineuses de lanternes, les commerçants ont sortis leurs plus belles tonnelles avec tous leurs meilleurs produits, les odeurs de nourritures s'entremêlent, la musique va au rythme des sakés et des rires des filles de joies, une estrade faite en bois permettant aux gens d'aller danser et les enfants jouent jusqu'à épuisement à filer à travers les gens. C'est agréable de voir de la joie et de la vie dans ce village. C'est beau mais c'est tristement beau car la nostalgie me gagne, je repense à Konoha … pourquoi ? Si c'était pour qu'on me jette dans la gueule du loup comme un vieux chiffon, je serai restée boulet, ça m'aurait évité cette solitude grandissante et cette mine pitoyable...

Je décide de me ressaisir, à quoi bon, j'ai la chance que ce soit la fête, essayons d'en profiter un minimum. Je pars me chercher un verre de saké, grave erreur, mon corps très affaibli assimila l'alcool assez rapidement, je me fis pote avec un groupe de jeune fille d'à peu près mon âge, toutes bien atteintes également, ont décident de marquer le coup en allant se mettre en Yukata plus sexy les unes que les autres. Absolument tout le monde nous laissé le passage dès notre arrivés, des sifflements, des compliments sortaient de partout, ça fait du bien de se sentir jolie. Mon Yukata me va à la perfection : rose à fleurs de cerisier blanche et assez court, ce qui mettais mes formes en valeurs et cacher ma maigreur. Je me sens belle, belle et barbouillé.  
Ont passent la nuit à danser, chanter, boire jusqu'au moment où la fatigue me gagne et je décide de les laisser s'amuser sans moi, j'arrive à m'esquiver et partir m'endormir dans un coin de la forêt, pas loin du centre mais quand même en retrait.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAP 2 : Suite des événements

Oula, oulalalalalala … Ma tête ! Et qu'est-ce que … Mon Yukata est vraiment sublime ! Mais où est ma tenue de combat ? … Je ne peux pas me trimballer avec ça sur le dos pour combattre, je vais me faire VIOLER !  
Tiens un aigle de Konoha, manqué plus que ça !

 _Cher Sakura, ton périple prend fin, nous avons eu des nouvelles du Village cachés de Suna, Gaara nous a appris la triste nouvelle que l'équipe d'espionnage envoyé par les subordonnés du Kazekage a été massacrée par Madara.  
Nous ne voulons pas te perdre, tu es notre Medic'nin Légendaire, même si nous avons entièrement confiance en tes capacités, nous préférons stopper ta mission, il faut qu'en rentrant tu viennes me voir à mon bureau, j'espère que tu n'en veux pas à Konoha pour cette mission « suicide »…_

 _Il y eu également quelques changements en ton absence, des nouvelles au sein du village, rentre nous vite,_

 _Mes sincères salutations,_

Maître Tsunade

C'est une blague, et c'est maintenant qu'ils s'en rendent compte ? Maintenant que j'ai qu'un Yukata sur le dos …  
Bon, et bien j'espère qu'au moins j'aurais manqué à quelques personnes, ma mère, ami(e)s, Kakashi-senseï  
Bon, au moins il me reste mon sac de vivre, je suis partit, ils ne vont pas me reconnaître. _  
_

**Trois jours plus tard**

\- Sakura ! C'est quoi cette tenue, cette tête de … Me dit pas que tu as vendu ton corps au/

-MAMAN ! ….. MAMAN ! Non je n'ai pas vendu mon corps pour de l'argent, et je suis très contente de te revoir, vous m'avez manqué aussi.

\- Oh mon pauvre bébé, que t'est-il arrivé ?

\- 6 Mois de mission suicide. Une fête et mes vêtements volés, rien à manger, et la lettre de Konoha, il y a un peu plus de 3 jours … Mais pas le temps, je dois filer au bureau, apparemment on a de grandes choses à me confier !

\- Chérie, attend part pas si/

\- Pas le temps maman à plus tard !

Moi vendre mon corps pour de l'argent, non mais moi, sakura Haruno, médecin légendaire, vendre mon corps pour … aaarrrhg  
Bon, aller on respire, je ne me suis pas faite repérer encore, super, la chance est avec moi…

Toc toc

\- ENTRER !

J'avais oublié cette mélodieuse voix de Maître Tsunade

 **-** Sakura Haruno, Maître Tsunade.

\- Sakura !

Elle me sauta dans les bras, Maître Tsunade qui me fait un câlin, on croit rêver par moment.

\- Mon dieu mais tu es squelettique et habillé, bizarrement…

-Je suis tombé au moment de la fête du pays de la pluie… Et à la suite de cette soirée arrosée que je me suis largement permise, je suis allé m'endormir dans la forêt, mon lieu de couchage depuis 6 mois et à mon réveil, mon sac était là, mais sans ma tenue de combat.

Je n'avais pas vu les gens qui était dans la salle car trop préoccupé par l'accolade de Maître Tsunade, je cru tomber par terre.

\- SASUKE ?!

\- Sakura, tu es … tu es …

\- je suis ?

\- Adulte ?

-Je te remercie pour ce détail pertinent, qu'est-ce que tu fais la ?

\- Je, j'ai fini de faire ce que j'avais à faire et donc je suis revenu i semaines déjà

\- Parfait, tout est rentré dans l'ordre ! Et Senseï je suis contente de vous voir !  
\- Yo Sakura, tu es ravissante dans ton Yukata !

\- Merci Kakashi senseï !

Au moment où je m'approcher de lui pour l'enlacer, ma vision se troubla, je n'entendais plus que des sons inaudibles

\- Allonger la sur le divan, Shizune ! Apporte-moi une couverture, de quoi perfuser, et une poche de glucose ! Pas le temps d'aller à l'hôpital, la prise en charge etc !  
Kakashi, Sasuke, prenez la en douceur, ne la faite surtout pas tomber, elle se briserait de part et d'autres.

\- Qu'est ce qu'elle est légère !

\- Ca mon cher Sasuke, c'est ce qu'on appelle de la maigreur extrême.

Elle releva la manche du Yukata de Sakura et defit un peu le col pour montrer les marquages de mois de carences, de mal voir non-nutrition…

\- Mon dieu, pauvre enfant, vous pouvez en être sûr, ils vont m'entendre les deux vioks la hauts.  
Kakashi peux-tu rester prêt d'elle ? On se sait pas si ce n'est pas le choc de revoir Sasuke qui aurais pas causé ce malaise

-oui Maître Tsunade

\- Sasuke, rentre chez toi maintenant

\- Elle est tellement belle endormie

\- Sasuke, au lieu de contempler son corps, ramène lui des fleurs et tu verras si son cœur est toujours tourner vers toi. Mais méfie-toi, elle a grandi, elle a pris en maturités également.

\- Je peux témoigner également ce que Maître Tsunade dit, elle n'est plus la petite fille qui rougissait et pleurait pour un rien, pendant les entraînements elle m'a déjà battue.

-Je verrais bien à son réveil.

 **Deux jours plus tard**

\- Bonjour Sakura

\- Hmm ? Ou suis-je ? Qu'est-ce que, Kakashi sensei ?

\- Oui, tu es dans le bureau de Tsunade, tu t'es évanouie, alors que tu aller m'enlacer, je suis vexé

\- Alors que je quoi ? J'allais vous enlacer ? Mais par quel, pourquoi, moi ?

\- « pouffe de rire » oui oui toi.  
\- Je suis confuse, mais que met-il arriver ?

\- Tu as fait un malaise, tu es tombé, heureusement que tu étais proche de moi j'ai pu te rattraper, sinon tu te serais fait plus mal…

Proche, proche de Kakashi senseï, mais qu'est ce qui m'a pris ? Quand je pense à la scène en même temps ça me fait du bien …

\- Sakura ? Pourquoi souris-tu comme ça ?

\- …. Moi ? Moi je souris ? Non je ne crois pas

\- Bon aller faut te reposer, on reprendra cette conversation plus tard

Pourquoi suis-je bêbête comme ça devant mon Senseï… et pourquoi j'ai voulu l'enlacer, ça ne me ressemble pas, pour rendre jaloux Sasuke ?  
Non je ne pense pas, je n'ai plus aucun sentiment pour lui de toute façon, je n'ai plus de sentiments pour personne, de la gente masculine j'entends.


	3. Chapter 3

Chap 3 La nouvelle

 **Quelque jour plus tard**

\- Chérie ? Tu te lèves ? Il faut que je te parle, c'est très important …

\- Maman ? Mais il est 7h du matin !

\- Oui mais c'est très important

\- je t'écoute

\- Bon alors tu sais que je t'aime ?

\- Oui, tu me fais peur …

\- Non, voyons ! Tout va bien, c'est juste qu'il va y avoir du changement dans nos deux vies respectives…

\- Je t'écoutes plus attentivement..

\- Il se trouve que j'ai trouvé quelqu'un, je l'ai rencontré pendant ton absence, et on a appris à se connaître, il est temps pour moi de refaire ma vie tu sais, je n'ai jamais pris le temps pour moi et maintenant que tu es adultes, tu as des ami(e)s et puis Sasuke est revenu…

\- Et alors ? Je ne l'aime plus depuis presque 3 ans, ça commence à faire

\- Oh tu sais l'amour peut toujours surprendre

\- Certes, et donc ?

\- Et donc, j'ai la bonne nouvelle que je pars vivre avec lui dans un village pas très loin d'ici !

\- C'est une bonne nouvelle ?

\- Ma chérie écoute, il est temps pour toi de prendre ton envol, te trouver un appartement, un copain, tu as déjà un travail c'est géniale !

\- Mais, la maison ?

\- Ma puce, tu n'as pas l'air de saisir, il faut qu'on prenne maintenant nos vies respectives en main, tu comprends ? Tu as déjà 22 ans !

\- Mais maman … « larmes qui montent » très bien, va faire ta vie avec ton Don juan ! Laisse-moi pourrir ici

\- Trésor, ne t'apitoie pas sur toi trop longtemps, d'accord, prends t'es affaires et zouh dors chez une copine le temps de te trouver ton petit coin cosy à toi, je t'aime chérie tellement fort, tu viendras me rendre visite hein ?

\- Oui, mais c'est si précipité, c'est pire que quand Sasuke est parti !

\- Chérie on se voit quand tu veux, la maison est ouverte tu sais

\- Mmh … Je t'aime aussi, fais attention à toi

Une fois sorti de cette maison, les valises devant la porte je voulu prendre l'air, je parti marché dans les rues de Konoha, je m'arrête et m'allonge sur un banc pas loin de la forêt, mais pourquoi j'ai toujours des situations merdiques comme celle-là ? Ma vie avait repris son cours ce n'était pas trop mal, je me posais beaucoup de questions, surtout une mais bref passons, et voilà que tout dégringole.. Encore !  
Je n'arrive même pas à m'arrêter de pleurer, je perds la seule personne qui me connaît par cœur, qui me comprend et me soutiens dans tous mes choix.

-Sakura?

Je me lève d'un bond, non ce n'est pas le moment ! Pas lui, ma tête est déjà bien trop rempli…

\- Non ?!

\- Est ce que ça va ? Tu pleures ?

\- Oui ça va …

\- Sakura, on a le droit de flancher

\- Alors non ça ne va pas !

Tout en pleurant je venais de lui raconter mon histoire, comme une enfant à une grande personne à l'écoute

J'essaye de reprendre un peu mon souffle, j'ai l'air de quoi sincèrement ?

\- Allez viens là

Kakashi venait de me prendre dans ses bras, je suis dans les bras de mon senseï, d'un homme, autre que tous les fantasmes que j'ai pu avoir avec Sasuke, je suis dans les bras de Kakahi et je suis merveilleusement bien je voudrais que le temps s'arrête.

Kakashi s'écartant de cette étreinte

\- Dis-moi, tu rougis ?

\- Non, voyons, j'ai trop pleuré j'ai le visage enfler …

\- Bon, si tu veux, le temps de te remettre les idées en place et de trouver ton appartement, j'ai une chambre de libre à mon appartement, tu peux faire comme chez toi, tu es la bienvenue

Quoi, Kakashi m'invite à rester chez lui, alors que je suis en plein questionnement de ma vie sentimentale ? Que je ne fais que rêver de lui, qu'à chaque fois que je le vois, je manque de tomber par terre, de faire un arrêt cardiaque ou autre bêtise de ma nervosité extrême

\- C'est très gentil, senseï mais je ne veux pas déranger, vous avez votre vie

\- Sakura, si je te propose c'est que ça ne me dérange pas, va chercher t'es affaires, je serai chez moi, je t'attends, à tout à l'heure

Bon, bon, bon, voilà quoi, question logement c'est fait, mais alors là, si j'avais pensé une seconde que ça prendrai une tournure comme celle-là ! Pincer moi !  
Comment vais-je faire pour me contrôler, rester naturelle comme si tout allait bien alors que ma vie n'est que petites miettes éparpillé de partout…

Je ne vais pas rester là, à me lamenter, me poser sans cesse des questions, je verrais bien, je vais déjà aller chercher mes affaires et me pointer chez mon senseï, mon Senseï !


	4. Chapter 4

Chap 4 Page tourné

J'arrive devant l'appartement de Kakashi, stressée, transpirante, les bras en feu à cause de mes affaires, les cheveux en bataille, les yeux gonflés, rougis par les larmes et la gêne, ou l'excitation ? Bref, je suis tout à fait à mon avantage.

\- Sakura ! Ça va, tu arrives à te remettre de t'es émotions ?  
\- Oui, disons qu'un chapitre s'est tourné et qu'un autre redémarre…  
\- J'admire ta volonté, alors je t'ai préparer ta chambre, je vais te montrer les lieux

C'est pas très grand, mais très bien aménager, propre, ranger, il me montre le salon / cuisine, un couloir vient donné une première pièce, la salle de bain (SDB), en face de cette pièce, les toilettes, un débarras, et au fond du couloir, les deux chambres l'une en face de l'autre.  
Mon stress ne désemplie pas, surtout quand on a vécu une bonne partie de sa vie avec seulement sa mère à la maison, on prenait l'habitude de venir prendre le petit déjeuner en nuisette, ou pendant l'été ou on est était en culotte / soutient gorge, sirotant notre petit jus d'orange pressé et se raconter notre vie, philosopher sur des sujets. Là je ne sais pas comment me comporter.

\- Tu fais comme chez toi, je t'ai laissé de la place dans la SDB pour t'es affaires, tu as tout ce qu'il te faut ici, en suite pour la chambre, tu peux ranger t'es affaires dans cette penderie, je l'ai vidé avant que t'arrives, j'imagine que tu dois avoir pas mal d'affaires

Il est stressé ou je n'ai jamais remarqué qu'il pouvait débiter autant de paroles d'un seul coup…  
En même temps, s'il a l'habitude d'être seul, ça doit lui changer de savoir que quelqu'un va vivre chez lui un certain temps, surtout son élève.

-Oui c'est vrai que j'ai beaucoup de vêtements, je suis une femme maintenant …

Pourquoi j'ai dit ça, pourquoi j'ai dit ça, mais Sakura !?  
J'ai installé un blanc. Et je suis rouge tomate !

\- J'imagine que toutes ses émotions à du t'ouvrir l'appétit, je te propose d'aller manger un bout ce soir, dacc ?  
\- Très bonne idée, puis-je emprunter la SDB ?  
\- Tu vas me demander à chaque fois que tu as une envie soudaine aussi ?  
\- une envie ?! Quel genre d'envie ?

\- … Ce que tu fais au toilette de me regarde pas mais

Oh, Mon, dieu… La honte, de rouge tomate, j'ai du passé au violet. J'en ai même stoppé ma respiration …

\- Sakura ?  
-Pardon senseï, je ne voulais pas vous embarrassez

\- Arrête de stressé et va donc ranger t'es affaires, j'ai une courses à faire, prend le temps de te détendre

\- Merci pour tout Senseï  
\- pas de quoi !

Je pars dans ma nouvelle chambre, essayer de ranger ce tas de vêtement, d'ailleurs, comment je vais m'habillé ce soir ? J'ai toujours pas reçu mon argent de la mission, je n'ai pas pu reprendre mon poste à l'hôpital donc j'espère qu'il ne va pas m'emmener dans un restaurant trop chic.  
Je pars prendre ma douche et essayer de me faire jolie, cacher les stigmates de cette journée compliquée, marqué sur mon visage.  
Je viens nouer ma serviette autour de mon corps, ça fait tellement du bien l'eau chaude sur le corps. Mon stress est partit je commence à apprécié ma journée  
Je décide de sortir pour rentrer dans la chambre et essayé de choisir ma tenue pour ce soir.

J'ouvre la porte et sur qui je tombe ?

-Yo  
-Que, mais Qu'est-ce que, senseï ?  
\- Je crois oui

Manquer plus que ça ! Je tombe nez à nez, quasiment nu devant Kakashi, et lui ne bouge pas. Pourquoi ce n'est pas moi qui suis tombé sur lui quand il sortait de la douche ?! Moi qui avais réussi à me détendre… Pourquoi je pense à ça ? Ce n'est pas le moment…

-Bon je vais me préparer…  
-Bonne idée

Il a l'air tout gênée, mais il ne bouge pas pour autant, il reste là, à me contempler… Quelle discrétion.  
Bon, après cette péripétie, je ne sais toujours pas comment m'habillé, il faut que je trouve quelque chose de classe, pas trop voyant mais jolie. Ensuite je vais relever mes cheveux, me maquiller légèrement et ça devrait être correcte pour un dîner.  
Je sors de la chambre, vêtue d'une robe noire prêt du corps, arrivant au-dessus des genoux, des bottes noires à talons, une veste ¾ et quelques bijoux discrets. Je m'assois sur le sofa en attendant Kakashi senseï qui est actuellement dans la SDB.

La porte s'ouvre et je devine dans un nuage de vapeur, un homme habillé d'un pantalon noir, une chemine blanche semi ouverte avec une veste noir par-dessus.  
Il est à tomber et je pense que si je n'étais pas assise, je serai tombé par terre. Il porte toujours son masque et ses cheveux sont toujours en bataille, ça le rend tellement sexy.  
… Ok, Sakura, calme-toi, c'est un simple dîner entre élève et professeur, entre adulte, c'est amical.

-Sakura, tu es ravissante.  
-Je vous retourne le compliment Senseï

D'une main dans le bas de mon dos, il m'invite à sortir de son appartement. Le contacte de sa main me fit trésaillé tous mon corps. J'espère qu'il ne s'en est pas rendu compte, déjà que j'enchaîne les gaffes, ça ne va pas m'aider.

-Ou m'emmenez-vous ?

-Tu verras bien.

-Oh, vous maintenez le suspens. Je vous posez la question pour savoir si ma tenue était adéquate.  
-Tu es parfaite.

Rouge. Je suis encore rouge tomate, heureusement qu'il fait nuit, ça se voit surement moins, enfin j'espère.

-Tu me rappelle la petite fille d'autrefois

-C'est-à-dire ?

\- Et bien, tu es peut-être devenue une femme, mais tu es toujours aussi maladroite, timide avec les garçons et/  
-Merci, Kakashi, mais je ne pense pas qu'étaler mon profil psychologique m'aidera. Je suis en pleine réflexion, je me pose des milliards de questions  
-Si je peux t'aider à y répondre

\- Heu, non, nonnon, merci, mais « rigole comme une gamine »  
\- Tu es gênée ?  
-Moi ?

\- Y'a-t-il quelqu'un d'autres parmi nous ?

Ca nonchalance, ça désinvolture me fait fondre et il arrive toujours à mettre le doigt sur des choses qui me mette dans un état impossible, ou du moins très difficile à gérer … Et cela fait que quelque heures que j'ai emménagé chez lui. Il faut que je vide mon sac. Demain, il faut absolument que j'aille voir Temari.

\- Nous y voilà.

Alors, première impression, après ce soir, je vais pouvoir aller mendier… Mais je suis étonnée et impressionnée par le lieu, C'est un restaurant très chic.

-Kakashi senseï je suis impressionnée

\- Merci, je t'en prie installe toi

Et voilà qu'il me tire la chaise, je crois rêver, Kakashi est galant. Ne surtout pas rougir, ne surtout pas rougir

-C'est bien ce que je disais, une enfant dans un corps d'adulte  
-Eh ! S'il vous plaît continuer de vous comporter en gentleman, je n'ai simplement pas l'habitude qu'un homme soit si galant envers moi.  
\- As-tu déjà laissé une chance à ces hommes au moins ?  
-Non

\- Alors, ne sois pas médisante envers la gente masculine  
\- J'ai fait assez de frais avec les hommes.  
\- Avec les, ou un homme en particulier, garçon je dirais même ?  
\- Il m'a énormément fais souffrir  
\- Ca je suis d'accord, je te rappelle que j'ai tout suivi  
\- Oui, excusez-moi, c'est que je ne veux plus souffrir comme ça, une fois pas deux.  
\- Après c'est une histoire qui a durer un certain temps, et qui n'est pas banal, vois-tu ?

\- Vous me faite pensez à un vieux sage quand vous me parlez comme ça  
\- Merci pour le « vieux »  
\- Non mais c'est une image, vous n'êtes pas vieux, vous avez le bon âge  
\- ah oui ? Le bon âge pour ?

… Cruche ! Quelle cruche ! Non mais ce n'est pas possible ! Le bon âge pour coucher avec votre élève SENSEÏ ! …  
Oh seigneur dieu, la fatigue me gagne.  
Ok, zen, restons zen, on inspire, et on expire ….

\- « déglutit » pour, … pour rien ! « Grand sourire »

-je vois, je t'en prie choisi ce qu'il te fait plaisir

Le repas a continué son petit chemin, avec diverses conversations mais s'il n'a pas remarqué que j'avais le béguin pour lui, c'est qu'il est soit incompétent en matière de femme, et qu'il peut bien aller se rhabiller avec ses paroles de « grand » sage soit, qu'il s'en fiche soit je n'ai plus d'idée.

Après il faut que je sache aussi ce que je veux, si c'est juste une attirance physique ou si c'est plus…

\- Reste là j'arrive  
\- Non, Senseï, c'est à moi de vous l'offrir !  
\- Ce n'est pas galant alors, tu as dit qu'il fallait que je continu à me comporter comme un gentleman  
\- Oui, mais pas pour ça, vous m'offrez votre appartement pour un certain temps, s'il vous plaît j'insiste  
\- Alors là il faudra me passer sur le corps  
\- « Rouge » pardon ?

C'est une expression, Sakura, une expression !

-Je, je vous remercie infiniment

\- 'Pas d'quoi !

Il est tellement sexy dans sa tenue, il a un corps parfait, mais j'ai du mal à le comprendre, je n'arrive pas à voir ses émotions, bon son masque ne m'aide pas, mais même, je suis nul, je n'ai aucune expérience avec les hommes, comme il me le fait bien ressentir, je ne suis qu'une gamine.

-Tu en fais une tête

\- J'étais en pleine réflexion

\- encore, il faut savoir poser son cerveau des fois

\- oui, si vous avez une notice pour ça, je la prends

On part du restaurant en rigolant, comme deux bons vieux compagnons de classe  
Une fois à la maison, je le vis partir dans la SDB, je vais dans ma chambre me mettre en tenue plus confortable, chercher ma brosse à dent et attendre devant la porte.  
Il ouvre la porte, brosse à dent dans la bouche

-« très mal prononcé » il y a deux lavabos si tu veux

-« rigole » oui, merci

Il est fort, il se lave les dents, en me tournant un peu le dos pour pas que je vois son visage…

Même quand il se lave les dents il est sexy. Il avait en plus de cela, ouvert complètement sa chemise.  
Chaud, il fait chaud. Je n'ai pas pu bien voir en détail, mais le peux que j'en ai vu me rends comme une enfant devant un magasin de jouets, rêveuse, illuminée, des idées pleins la tête. Sauf que ces idées là, ce n'est pas des idées d'enfants. Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive bon sang ! Je ne pense qu'à lui, chaque seconde de ma vie est tourné vers lui.  
Il a lui aussi, un air d'enfant, il n'ose pas me regarder, pourtant je ne suis pas du tout belle à voir, j'ai un vieux jogging, un débardeur, bref tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal.

-Si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit, ne te gêne pas, si tu as un problème, ma chambre, c'est la pièce juste en face de la tienne, et tu es ravissante même en tenue décontracte, bonne nuit

Il lit dans mes pensées ou j'ai loupé un épisode…

-Merci, bonne nuit Senseï

Enfin je suis dans mon, son lit … c'est étrange, je dors chez Kakashi Senseï, sa sent lui, une odeur douce de lessive, c'est agréable.  
Bizarrement, je reste là, allonger, les yeux grands ouverts, en attendant le sommeil.  
Bon, j'ai vraiment besoin de dormir. Si ça pouvait arriver sans mettre trois plombes, ce serait chouette.  
Demain je vais me lever tôt et lui préparer un petit déjeuner, j'imagine qu'on se racontera pas nos vie en sous vêtement mais comme ma mère me la clairement dit, je suis adulte, je dois sortir du cocon.  
Sur ces paroles nostalgiques, je m'endormi, une larme à l'œil.


	5. Chapter 5

Chap 5 les effets de l'alcool 

Ca fait bien longtemps que je n'avais pas aussi bien dormi, je me lève, enfile un pantalon, débardeur, et me dirige vers la cuisine pour préparer un bon petit déjeuner pour mon Senseï  
En passant par le couloir, j'entends l'eau coulé, mince je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps !  
Arrivant dans la cuisine, je vois une assiette avec des toasts grillés, un jus de fruits, une coupe de fruits, et plusieurs pots de confitures …  
Il m'a devancé ! Il a toujours un tour d'avance sur moi, et quand il fait quelque chose c'est toujours parfait.  
J'entends la porte de la SDB s'ouvrir et en plus d'avoir le cœur qui palpite déjà bien assez vite de bon matin, je le vois arriver, une serviette blanche autour de la taille. Là, mon cœur vient de sauter une palpitation, je recrache donc ma gorgée de jus très délicatement dans mon assiette, et tousse d'une magnifique mélodie d'étouffement.  
Il se retourne alors rapidement devant moi, me faisant face.

Un dieu grec était en train de me regarder.  
La perfection incarnée

-Sakura ! Ça va ?

S'avançant devant moi, je lui montre mon pouce en guise de réponse, oui je vais bien, enfin la prochaine fois, se serait bien de prévenir, me voilà dans une situation ou Marie Cochon a crachée son jus devant un Apollon. Super !

-La prochaine fois habillez-vous !  
-Tu me trouves toujours aussi vieux ?  
\- ha ha ha… Vous êtes bien montés

Blanc…

Vous êtes bien montés ! Mais Qu'est-ce Que Je Raconte ! Au secours, cacher moi ! Je voudrais mourir. Et pour pas compliquée ma situation, il me regarde avec j'imagine un large sourire.

-Merci  
-shut  
-Ça fait plaisir de l'entendre  
-shuuuuuuuuut

Et il rigole, à pleins poumons ! C'est le moment tiens.  
Il part se changer dans sa chambre et je termine mon petit déjeuner. Il revient vers moi, l'air plus sérieux

-Sakura, j'ai un rendez-vous chez l'Hokage, je reviens pour midi, il me semble que j'ai une mission, elle ne devrait pas être longue mais peux-tu être la quand je reviendrais ?  
-Oui d'accord Senseï  
\- Merci, à tout à l'heure

Il part d'un coup de fumée, comme à sa grande habitude.  
Je vais nettoyer son appartement, il rentre dans deux heures, j'ai encore un peu de temps.

…

J'entends la porte s'ouvrir. Je suis allongée sur le sofa, un livre dans les mains.

-Ca sent bon  
-J'ai fait un peu de ménage, non pas que c'était sale, mais plutôt pour vous faire plaisir  
-Tu n'étais pas obligé, voyons, même si je t'héberge, ce n'est pas à toi de/  
\- Je suis comme ça !  
-Bon « souris », je dois partir pendant trois jours, alors je te laisse les clés, tu fais comme chez toi.  
-Merci infiniment Senseï, pour tous ce que vous faites pour moi

Je m'approche de lui et l'enlace. Il sent tellement bon, il répond à mon étreinte, en appliquant ses mains dans mon dos. Je fais quoi maintenant ?!  
Je vais la jouer fine.  
J'enlève mes bras de son cou, son cou ultra sexy, et il me regarde d'un air plutôt sérieux.

-Vous m'aviez dit que vous étiez vexer car je m'étais évanoui devant vous alors que j'allais vous enlacez, dans le bureau de Maître Tsunade, je suis pardonnée ?

Il m'ébouriffa les cheveux, et me sourit.

-Depuis longtemps déjà ! Aller je file prendre mes affaires et je pars avec Naruto et Shikamaru.  
-Soyez prudent.  
-Comme toujours

Le savoir pas là, pendant quelques jours, me mine complètement. Il n'est pas encore partit que sa présence me manque déjà.  
Je vais aller voir Temari, elle et moi avons beaucoup de choses à nous raconter, en plus, tout le monde à bien remarquer que Shikamaru et elle s'aime, mais aucun d'entre eux ne veut faire le premier pas, c'est dommage.

-A bientôt Kakashi Senseï

J'ai toujours détesté les au revoir.

Je m'approche de la chambre d'hôtel de Temari, en espérant qu'elle soit là

-Temari ?  
-Sakura ! Entre je t'en prie !

Ouf, miracle ! Merci je n'ai jamais eu autant besoin de vider mon sac que maintenant

-Tu vas bien !?  
-Oui, j'ai besoin de parler  
-Rien de grave ?  
-Non, non ! Mais il faut que je me confie, et tu es la personne adéquate !  
-Ça me fait plaisir de l'entendre  
-Tu reste encore combien de temps à Konoha ?  
-Je devrais partir aujourd'hui, mais pour tout avouer, à Suna, pour le moment c'est plutôt calme, donc je vais attendre 3 jours, Shikamaru est parti avec Naruto et Kakashi Hatake. J'aimerai voir qu'il rentre en pleine forme !  
-Oui je comprends tout à fait…

Si tu savais comme je te comprends, j'ai même envie de pleurer. Le savoir hors de Konoha, j'en ai un nœud à l'estomac

-Sakura ça ne va pas ?  
-J'ai tellement de choses à dire…  
-Et bien, je t'écoute, personnellement j'ai trois jours de repos qui m'attendent  
-à vrai dire moi aussi …  
-Comment ça ?!  
-Chaque chose en son temps

Et me voilà partit dans un monologue de ma vie, j'ai commencé par cette mission qui m'a pris plus de 6 mois ! Le retour à Konoha , Sasuke revenu comme une fleur, et puis mon malaise dans le bureau, l'histoire avec ma mère pour arriver au sujet le plus compliqué, Kakashi Senseï 

-Sakura ?  
-Je ne sais pas par ou commencé  
-Tu n'as pas à être stressée tu sais  
-oui, mais disons que c'est délicat  
-Bon, alors on va se servir un verre de saké, le boire cul sec, respirer, et tu vas te lancer, tu ne peux pas garder ce poids avec toi  
-Tu sais l'alcool et moi, on n'est pas très ami  
-Bonne réponse !

Elle part en rigolant dans la cuisine, elle revient avec deux petits verres et la bouteille de saké.

-Aller, on boit d'un trait

L'alcool me brûle la gorge, je sens le liquide descendre dans mon corps. C'est chaud, pas si désagréable…

-Et maintenant tu respires, tu prends ton temps mais tu te lances ! Il le faut Sakura

J'exécute donc les ordres de mon amie. J'attends, pas très longtemps, j'ai déjà les effets qui montent en moi.  
Je pris une grande inspiration et lui dévoila la suite de la conversation avec ma mère. Le fait que je sois tombée sur Kakashi Senseï, qu'il m'est proposé de m'héberger.

-Tu vis chez Kakashi Senseï ?  
-Exacte, mais c'est loin d'être fini

Je lui parle de l'emménagement, la soirée au restaurant, sans oublier le détail de ma sortit de douche, la conversation qu'on a eu au restaurant, je m'étonne des détails que je donne, l'alcool est vicieux.  
Le duo : brossage de dents, mes gaffes à répétition, le petit déjeuner où j'ai failli mourir et le fait que je l'ai pris dans mes bras avant qu'il ne parte.

-Et tu, si j'ai bien tout enregistré, tu penses que tu n'as plus aucun sentiment envers la gente masculine  
-Exactement !  
-Reprenons un verre de saké  
\- je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit nécessaire  
-oh que si !

Nous voilà en train de boire notre deuxième verre cul sec, nous fermons les yeux et laissons ce breuvage nous envahir.

-Reprenons, quel est la question qui te tracasse le plus ?  
-Et bien, je ne sais plus où j'en suis  
\- Bon 1ère étape, quand tu as revue Sasuke, qu'as-tu ressentie  
\- De l'étonnement, mais rien en particulier, j'étais heureuse pour lui qu'il soit maintenant en paix  
\- Bien, et quand tu as revue Kakashi  
-« grand sourire »  
\- ok, Sakura tu rougis  
-C'est l'alcool !  
\- Non, tu as rougis quand tu t'es refait la scène dans ta tête  
\- Mais t'es pas bourrée toi ?!  
\- J'ai un peu plus d'expérience avec l'alcool que toi, mais ça commence à monter  
\- Mouais  
-Alors, reprenons, tu as rougie en pensant à Kakashi, mais pas à Sasuke, donc tu es belle et bien libérer de Sasuke  
\- Belle déduction, ça fait trois ans que je suis libérée  
\- Très bien, et tu as complètement abandonné l'idée d'aimer un autre homme  
\- Tout à fait ! Comme je suis contente que quelqu'un me comprenne enfin !  
\- Sakura, ma chère Sakura, tu es ivre d'amour pour ton Senseï !  
\- Ce n'est peut-être que de l'attirance physique, qui sait ?  
\- Tu bafouilles  
-Non  
\- Tu fais des gaffes  
-Non  
\- Tu rougis à chaque paroles  
\- Non  
\- Images, détails de ton Kakashi  
\- Non  
\- Et tu réponds « Non » à chaque phrases que je viens de citer  
\- Mais/  
\- Sakura ! Tu as un sourire niais dès qu'on parle de lui ! Là regarde !  
\- Mais je suis bourrée ! 

C'est vrai, ma tête me tourne, il faut que je mange un bout, la nuit est tombé, déjà, je me demande bien comment ils vont… Comment il va…  
Et si je réfléchis bien à ce qu'a dit Temari, je serai « amoureuse » de lui, pff, je vais encore me ramasser comme une belle M****

\- Bon, tu t'es assez torturée pour aujourd'hui, reste la pour la nuit on va continuer à boire et parlé de nos vies sentimentales catastrophiques !

Et c'est bien ce qu'on a fait toute la soirée !  
A son tour, elle m'a avoué son attachement vis-à-vis de Shikamaru, mais ne savait pas comment faire car il y avait plus de trois jours de courses entre les deux pays !  
La pauvre, ça ne doit pas être simple. Mais qui suis-je pour lui conseiller quoique ce soit ? Malheureusement pour elle, je ne suis pas la bonne personne  
Nous terminons notre x verre de Saké et nous partons nous couchée bien ivre. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chap 6 Se sentir chez soi

Me voilà de retour chez Kakashi, cette journée chez Temari m'a fait un bien fou, et je suis contente d'être seul aujourd'hui, je pense me faire une journée farniente, j'ai encore la tête dans les choux.  
Je m'installe dans le canapé, avec mon livre de médecine interne, il faudrait qu'en fin de semaine j'aille voir Maître Tsunade pour reprendre du service à l'hôpital quand même. Je n'ai pas repris à 100% mais je suis largement capable de m'occuper de patients. Peut-être ne pas reprendre les chirurgies de suite malheureusement, mais bon chaque chose en son temps.

L'après-midi passe tranquillement, je me prépare un petit dîner, et je vais me coucher tôt, l'équipe devrait arriver demain, en fin de journée, j'ai le temps de me remettre de cette soirée bien arroser.

Je me réveil, en fin de matinée, la journée de Temari m'a bien attaquer l'organisme. Je file dans la douche me débarbouiller, et comme je suis seule encore un long moment, je décide de faire comme à la maison avec ma mère, sortir en sous-vêtement avec juste un petit voile très fin sur les épaules.  
Je m'avance dans la cuisine, me prépare mon petit déjeuner et je pars sur le balcon, profiter du soleil, un livre en main.  
Les rayons du soleil me font un bien fou je m'appuie sur la barrière, le paysage est si paisible, la forêt de Konoha, j'ai tellement passé d'heures à chercher les bonnes plantes pour mes décoctions, ça reste quand même de bons souvenirs.

\- yo

C'est une simple hallucination, Sakura, tu es dans ta petite séquence nostalgie & cie et tu penses à ce cher Kakashi. Tu l'entends juste dans ta tête.

-Hrm, Sakura Bonjour

! Je me retourne assez rapidement pour que dans le mouvement, mon voile qui aurait pu servir de cache corps, se mette à flotté au vent…  
Il était là, adossé à la baie vitré, me regardant.  
J'attrape vite mon voile, qui ne cache en vérité pas grand-chose car un tant soit peu transparent

\- « d'une voix à peine audible » Senseï  
\- « souriant » tu as bien compris le sens de te sentir chez toi, ça me fait plaisir que tu te détendes enfin  
\- Je, hrm, je suis heureuse que vous soyez rentré sain et sauf, et sinon, je vais m'habiller  
\- Si tu te sens bien comme ça, je t'en prie, ne t'occupe pas de moi  
-Disons que je le suis beaucoup moins maintenant

Je repense alors à une de nos multiples conversations que j'ai eu avec Temari, ou, elle me conseillait de le séduire par des petits gestes fins, sensuelles. Je vais me servir de se corps de femme que l'on m'a donné.  
Il pensera peut-être plus à l'adulte qu'à l'enfant d'autrefois  
Tout en le regardant je passe devant lui, avec une démarche féline, je laisse virevolter mon voile à la grâce de ma démarche. Je ne suis pas super à l'aise, je tourne ma tête légèrement, il me suit du regard. Merci Temari je crois que ça a fonctionné.  
J'enfile vite un pantalon, et un tee-shirt et retourne dans le salon  
Il est resté au niveau de la vitre, il regarde le paysage, qu'est-ce qu'il est beau.

-Alors cette mission Senseï ?  
\- Hm ? Oui, heu, plutôt une mission de routine  
\- Vous rougissez ?  
\- Ca doit être le vent  
-Pour trouver des excuses, je suis rassurée, vous êtes pire que moi

Il est gêné ! Ça voudrait dire que je lui plais ? Et lui, si ce n'était qu'une attirance physique qu'il aurait pour moi… Comment le savoir ? C'est vrai je ne connais rien sur lui

-Je dois aller voir Maître Tsunade, vous avez fait votre rapport ?  
\- Non pas encore, je voulais voir si tu allais bien  
-Merci. J'aurais préféré que vous fassiez un stop chez l'Hokage, au moins j'aurais surement eu le temps de me changer  
\- Je suis plutôt satisfait de mon choix  
\- Forcément, vous voulez venir avec moi chez Maître Tsunade ?  
\- Avec plaisir

Et il me ressaisit par le bas du dos pour m'entraîner vers la sortie, c'est une manie chez lui !  
Son contacte est si délicat que je manque de me prendre le pied dans une des chaises de la cuisine

\- Il faut lever les pieds  
\- Je tâcherai de m'en rappeler.

Nous pouffons de rire, j'ai l'impression qu'une certaine complicité est en train de se créer, mais entre la question s'il m'aime, ou s'il est juste attiré par moi physiquement, ou, c'est juste le professeur qui tient à son lève et c'est purement amical, ma tête va exploser.

-Bonjour Sakura et Kakashi… Les rumeurs sont-elle vraie ?  
\- « Tous en cœur » QUELS RUMEURS ?!  
\- Oui, je vois…  
\- Je viens faire mon rapport Maître Hokage  
\- Très bien laissé moi votre dossier sur mon bureau  
-Et pour ma part, je viens savoir quand est ce que je pourrais reprendre du service ?  
-As-tu repris ?  
-Et bien, plus de 50% C'est certain, Maître Tsunade  
\- Je t'avais dit que tu avais le temps de te remettre, je préfère que tu te sois remise à 100%  
-Mais je tourne en rond, ma tête va exploser et je  
\- Sakura, je ne peux me permettre d'avoir un médecin à demi rétablie, tu comprends ?  
\- Oui, mais je pourrais faire des choses faciles, de l'administratif, ou des préparations de plantes !  
\- Ne te rappelle tu pas la dernière fois que tu étais malade ?  
\- … oui  
\- Non, mais je vais te le rappeler quand même, tu m'as demandé si tu pouvais venir travailler et faire des choses faciles, comme de la paperasse… Et bien, que tout le monde entende, cette chère Sakura, au bout de seulement 30 minutes, c'était mélanger les dossiers des patients et à tout envoyé en l'air ! Avec, en plus, le bureau complètement fracasser…

Oui, c'est vrai j'ai fait ça, j'ai honte, et elle raconte ça devant Kakashi Senseï !

\- Pas la peine de rougir, Sakura !  
\- Ca fait déjà plus d'un an !  
\- Je dirais que ça ne fait qu'un an que cela s'est produit  
\- Maître Tsunade, je/  
-Je t'accorderai une fleur que si vous m'expliquez la rumeur que j'ai entendu  
\- Qu'avez-vous entendu Maître Hokage  
\- Toujours aussi désinvolte, Kakashi, J'ai entendu à la boutique de fleur des Yamanaka, que Sakura et vous, êtes allés au restaurant le plus chic de Konoha, avec une tenue très classe digne de la haute sphère mondaine  
-Il ne faut pas exagérer  
-Si je peux me permettre, Maître Hokage  
-Je vous en prie, Kakashi  
\- Je suis tombé sur Sakura pendant l'après-midi, elle n'avait pas le moral, en tant que son professeur, je ne voulais pas la laissé comme ça, alors j'ai proposé d'aller manger un morceau quelque part. Nous sommes adultes, nous nous connaissons depuis maintenant x années, et le restaurant Ichiraku est trop visiter pour pouvoir être tranquille pour discuter. Et nous n'allons pas habillé en tenue de combat, dans ce genre de lieu, sinon, nous ne pouvons pas entrer.  
\- Très bien, c'est très gentil de votre part Kakashi Senseï, Sakura, si tu veux il y a quelques décoctions à faire, des préparations, des baumes, tu y vas à ton rythme, tu n'as aucune obligation  
-Je vous remercie infiniment

Nous repartons du bureau, un large sourire sur les lèvres

-Tu a l'air heureuse  
-Je ne supporte pas ne rien faire, mais en tous cas merci, c'est grâce à vous que je peux reprendre du service, et au faite, on a croisé personne le soir ou on est allé au restaurant  
-Personnellement je n'ai vu personne, pas d'quoi, ce sera à charge de revanche…

Quoi !? Je vais faire comme si je n'avais rien entendu

-Tout le monde doit croire un tas de choses  
-Comme quoi ?  
\- Oh, ce n'est pas bien difficile, il se tape son élève, il fantasme sur les médecins, vous savez l'imagination des gens peut être drôle des fois  
-Je vois ça…  
-Vous faites une tête bizarre  
-J'essaye de m'imaginer plusieurs cas de figures  
-Arrêtons de penser à ça …  
-Tu as raison, que veux-tu faire cette après-midi ?  
\- Je ne sais pas encore et vous, avez-vous une idée ?  
\- Je me sens un peu fatigué, je pense rester à l'appartement, dormir un peu  
-Très bien, je vais vous préparez une tisane qui vous fera le plus grand bien  
\- Tu n'es pas obligé tu sais  
\- Je vous ai demandé votre avis ?

Et c'est repartit pour une partie de rigolade, je n'aurais jamais pensé que Kakashi Senseï serait aussi bon vivant, c'est agréable d'être à ses coté, je voudrais rester là, chez lui, ne jamais repartir, construire ma vie autour de lui, j'aimerai tellement être dans sa tête pour savoir ce qu'il pense, ses envies, ses peines tout.  
Nous arrivons chez lui, déposons nos chaussures

-Allez-vous installer sur le sofa, je reviens tout de suite  
-Bien chef

Je le vois s'allonger sur le canapé, prendre son livre

-C'est que je suis surveiller  
\- Evidemment

Je me concentre pour préparer la meilleure tisane réparatrice du monde !  
Au bout de 10 min, je retourne le voir, il s'était endormi, le livre sur la tête. Il est incroyablement beau quand il dort.  
Je lui retire son livre délicatement, prend le plaid et le couvre comme un enfant  
Cette fois ci, c'est moi qui peut avoir un coup d'avance. Je vais nous préparer un repas qu'il en tombera par terre

Je laisse mon plat cuire et part me préparer, prendre une douche et me mettre une fois de plus en valeur. Je sors une petite robe verte, qui fait ressortir la couleur de mes yeux, une petite paire de talons compensés noir, un peu de maquillage et le tour est joué  
Je retourne voir ou en est ma cuisson et décide d'aller réveiller Mon Prince au Bois Dormant  
Je m'approche tout doucement de lui, il est si paisible, comment je le réveil, est ce que je le secoue ? Est-ce que je l'embrasse… Non Non et Non !

-« d'une douce voix » Senseï ?

-Senseï  
Je lui caresse sa joue, il tressaille, plisse les yeux, il commence à se réveiller, je continue mes caresses, il a une peau tellement douce, j'aimerai pouvoir l'embrasser

-« en chuchotant » Senseï, allez-vous préparez, je vous ai fait un délicieux repas

Il ouvre un œil, puis l'autre, il me regarde, mais ne bouge pas. Je ne sais pas quoi faire à ce moment-là.

-Sakura ?  
-Oui il me semble  
-Tu es

J'attends la suite…

-Sakura je n'ai pas de mots  
-Vous êtes endormi  
-C'est un rêve ?  
-Arrêtez, vous me flattez, mais allez-y, la suite m'intéresse, je suis…  
\- tu es très belle, cette couleur de robe fait ressortir t'es yeux  
-« rouge » Trêve de bavardage, je vous attends dans la cuisine, surpassez-vous

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il me prend à draguer mon Senseï comme ça, bon je vais allez boire un verre d'eau, ça me rafraîchira  
Au bout de quelques minutes je vois Kakashi arriver cette fois si avec une chemise grise, toujours entre ouverte, un pantalon noir retroussé sur les chevilles et des chaussures classes

\- yo

Je reste bouche bée devant cet homme encore une fois méconnaissable, déjà que sa tenue de combat lui va bien, mais alors là, mes mains deviennent moites, une vague de chaleur monte en moi, et comme une adolescente en pleine crise de puberté, des papillons pleins le ventre.  
Je l'aime. Je pleure.

Kakashi vient à moi, m'agrippe les épaules et tout affolé essaye de me baragouiner quelque chose

-Sakura, que se passe-t'il ?

Qu'est-ce que je peux bien lui dire… : écoutez Senseï, cela fait des années que je me suis interdite d'aimer, de regarder, de fantasmer sur des hommes alors que je suis jeune adulte et que c'est tout à fait normal et même conseiller à mon âge de me lancer, que depuis peu j'étais prise de doutes, et que Temari m'a clairement, textuellement affirmé que je suis ivre d'amour pour vous, et que comme une sotte je n'y ai pas fait cas, et que maintenant, à cet instant je viens d'en prendre conscience, un sceau d'eau brûlant vient de se déverser sur moi … Toute ma vie est remise en question, des années de labeur pour réussir à me forger cette carapace que je pensais impénétrable !

-Sakura dit quelque chose, je m'inquiète !  
-Je, Senseï je suis désoler de vous inquiéter, je suis une fille, trop d'émotions d'un coup, le stress font que je suis à fleur de peau en ce moment, ne vous tracassez pas pour moi, je veux que l'on passe une bonne soirée ensemble  
-Si tu as des choses qui te tracassent tu peux m'en parler et tu n'es plus une fille !  
-Oui merci c'est gentil, mais laissons ça de côté pour ce soir, d'accord, vous êtes très bien habillé, ça vous va bien ce genre de vêtements, ça vous change  
-Il fallait bien que je sois à la hauteur de ta beauté et encore j'en suis plutôt loin  
-Ne dites pas de bêtises voyons, vous allez me faire rougir  
-« rigolant » c'est déjà fait !

Il a le truc pour faire remonter le moral des troupes c'est incroyable ! Il s'installe en face de moi, j'espère qu'il va apprécier ma cuisine, je ne suis pas experte dans la matière

-Bon, si il y a quoique soit qui vous déplaît surtout vous me le dites !  
-En quel honneur une si belle attention ?  
\- Vous m'aidez beaucoup dans ma vie en ce moment, je vous en suis très reconnaissante, alors j'ai le devoir de bien m'occuper de vous  
-Tu n'es vraiment pas obliger tu sais  
-Ça me fait plaisir  
-J'apprécie

On parle de choses et d'autres, la soirée se passe bien, il ne reste plus rien dans son assiette, défi relevé !  
Je l'invite à boire notre tisane sur le sofa, c'est toujours plus sympathique pour une fin de repas

-Sakura, je voulais te parler de quelques choses, je n'ai jamais fait ça auparavant mais le fait que tu sois là, m'aide aussi je pense

Ola. De quoi veux-t' il me parler… J'ai l'impression qu'il commence à se dévoiler, il parle de lui…

-Je vous écoute  
-Et bien vois-tu, le fait que tu sois là, me motive à sortir, à me demander comment je vais bien pouvoir m'habiller par exemple, et croit moi, ça faisait longtemps que ça ne m'était pas arriver  
-C'est positif alors !  
-Oui plutôt « sourit » et donc, il y a un évènement qui arrive à Konoha que tu dois bien connaître étant donné que tu es une femme  
\- Je ne vois pas lequel…  
\- La st Valentin ! Tu ne connais pas ?  
\- Ah, ça… « Air triste »  
\- Ca n'a pas l'air de t'enchanter  
-Non, continuez s'il vous plaît !  
\- Et bien Konoha organise un bal chaque année, et je pense que pour tous les deux ça nous ferait du bien d'aller à une soirée  
\- Vous savez, très honnêtement, j'ai longtemps attendu que quelqu'un m'invite à ce bal. J'étais tellement pris par Sasuke, que les garçons devaient le voir, et devaient prendre peur. Et ensuite après m'a prise de conscience face à Sasuke, j'ai zappé cet évènement, trop de romantisme, trop de gens heureux dans leur vie de couples, et tant mieux pour eux, mais je n'avais pas envie de baigner là-dedans, vous voyez ?  
\- Et aujourd'hui, ou tu en es face à ça ?  
-Je ne sais pas trop et puis je n'ai personne avec qui allait  
\- Je pense que pour nous, ce serait bien qu'on y aille  
\- Oui mais/  
\- Veux-tu qu'on y aille ensemble ? On retrouverait tout le monde, et quand on s'en que ça devient trop romantique, on rentre  
-C'est une invitation ?  
\- Peut-être, pourquoi pas, si tu es d'accord

Kakashi m'invite au bal de la St Valentin, il me demande d'être sa cavalière ? Il n'a pas dit ça, Sakura ne t'emballe pas, il n'a pas dit ça !

-En gros, si tu veux bien être ma cavalière

Il a dit ! Danse de la joie dans ma tête … !

\- C'est avec grand plaisir Senseï  
\- On va en entendre de partout  
\- Oui, surtout que l'on nous a jamais vu dans ce genre de soirée auparavant  
-Ca va être intéressant

Il posa une main sur ma jambe, comme une petite tape amical tout en se levant. A chaque fois qu'il me touche, c'est comme une décharge électrique en moi

-Sur ceux, mademoiselle, je vais au lit, c'était très bon, et j'ai eu une ravissante compagne à mes côté, je suis honoré  
-Merci, si ce repas vous a plu c'est le principale, allez-vous reposer, je vais faire de même et puis demain il faut que j'aille choisir une robe pour cette soirée à la hauteur de mon cavalier ! « Clin d'œil »  
\- Je suis sûr que même une toile de jute t'irait à merveille !  
\- Il ne faut pas exagérer tout de même

Il pouffe de rire, puis vient s'approcher de mon visage, m'embrasse la joue, se retourne et part dans sa chambre, me laissant là, comme une tomate desséchée.  
Il m'a embrassé, je n'ai pas rêvé là. Non je n'ai pas rêvé, par contre je vais y penser toute la nuit ! C'est une torture mais une sensation nouvelle et si agréable.  
Ce n'est même plus de l'amour c'est bien au-delà de ça.


	7. Chapter 7

Chap 7

Je me réveil tôt, me prépare, reprend ma blouse blanche adorée  
Je laisse un mot sur la table en disant que je vais à l'hôpital, puis faire deux trois emplettes  
Je me sens heureuse ce matin, mon esprit est plus tranquille, peut-être par ce que j'ai enfin compris que j'ai laissé aller mes émotions m'emplir, laissé fendre cette carapace

J'arrive à l'hôpital, m'installe à mon bureau et regarde le dossier que Maître Tsunade à penser me donner  
Je passe la matinée à préparer les différentes décoctions, baumes et autres gélules.  
Une fois terminé, je pars de mon bureau, et je m'avance dans les rues de Konoha pour voir les magasins mis à disposition  
En chemin, je croise une tête blonde très familière.

\- Ino ?  
\- Tiens, Sakura comment tu vas ? Bien j'imagine… « Large sourire »  
\- Oui, je sais mais ne te fais pas d'idées, il n'y a rien entre Kakashi et moi.  
\- Oh, d'accord. Et qu'est-ce que tu fais dans les rues de Konoha ?  
\- Je dois me trouver une robe pour le bal  
\- Tu as un cavalier ?!  
\- Oui, enfin, non, mais ce n'est pas comme ça qu'il faut le prendre  
\- Sakura, tu m'épates ! Et qui est ce Don Juan ? Sasuke … ?  
-Je ne dirais rien ! Et toi tu as un cavalier ?  
-Non pas encore, j'attends qu'on vienne me voir  
-Ca ne devrait pas tarder  
\- Ma patience à certaines limites, enfin le sujet du jour ne me concerne pas, quelle genre de robe veux-tu  
\- Je n'en ai strictement aucune idée !  
-Viens avec moi !  
-Merci ino

Elle me prend par le bras, et toute les deux commençons notre première boutique.

-Ino, je ne comprends pas pourquoi nous sommes dans un magasin de lingerie  
-Il te faut bien des dessous sous ta robe ! Tu crois accueillir comment ton Don Juan après la soirée !?  
\- Heu, je n'y ai pas songé, disons que c'est un rencart purement amical. Mais qu'il faut que je sois jolie quand même, un peu sexy, sensuelle… tu vois ?  
\- J'ai des idées qui fusent de partout !

Doux jésus, qu'est-ce que je n'ai pas dits. Sakura tu es une idiote ! Je ne suis pas avec Temari là, je suis avec miss à qui on peut faire cuire un oeuf sur son cul !

-Mais surtout pas vulgaire !  
\- Ma belle, j'ai la robe en tête qu'il te faut, tu me fais confiance ?  
\- non… ?  
-Tu vas les faire tous tomber. Mais au faite Sasuke et toi ?  
\- Je te l'ai déjà dit, ino, je n'ai plus de sentiments pour lui, il est à toi  
\- Redis le un coup ?  
\- Il est à toi ?  
\- Ooh, j'adore ! Encore une fois ?

Elle est vraiment dingue ! Mais je l'apprécie beaucoup, malgré nos années de rivalités. Mais de là, à la laisser m'habillé je doute.

\- Suis-moi !

Elle m'embarque dans un nouveau magasin, ou même un garçon manqué serait ressortie plus féminine que jamais, des robes, des courtes, à franfreluches, des longues, mi- longues, à dentelles et des couleurs de partout.  
Elle m'invite à rentrer dans une cabine d'essayage et m'ordonne de me déshabiller et de ne plus en sortir.  
J'inspire un grand coup, courage Sakura, ce n'est l'affaire que de quelques heures.  
Elle arrive avec une première robe, rose … Forcément

-Tiens essaye ça, c'est la même couleur que t'ai cheveux !  
\- Merci pour le détail Ino

Quel horreur, une robe mi- longue plissée, avec un gros cœur en guise de décolleté …

-Je vais à un caranaval ?  
-Sakura, t'es jambes ! Elles sont longues, fines et musclées !  
-Heu, merci, tu es la première personne a complimenté mes jambes  
-Avec plaisir ! Bon enlève ce truc je voulais juste rigoler.

Elle arrive à m'agacer quand même !  
Elle reviens maintenant avec une robe rouge, très près du corps, fendu à l'arrière et un décolleté plongeant.

-Vulgaire !

Et c'est partit pour deux heures d'enfilage de robe plus ahurissantes les unes que les autres.  
Après 3 heures je dits Stop ! Je n'en peux plus ! On en a gardé trois de côté… Il faut maintenant tranché !

-Sakura, je l'ai trouvé !

Elle me tendit un long morceau de tissu noir.  
Je l'enfile, sort de la cabine.

C'est celle-là

-Sakura, je serais un homme, je te violerai.  
-Heu, ino, nous ne sommes pas seules, et tu n'es pas un homme…

Mais c'est vrai, cette robe est sublime, je n'ai pas l'habitude de me vanter de mon corps, mais elle me met parfaitement en valeur sans trop en montrer. Elle est mystérieuse.  
C'est une longue robe noire, descendant jusqu'aux chevilles, fendu sur les côtés, remontant jusqu'aux cuisses, les bras sont dénudés, et le décolleté est moyennement plongeant car il est surmonté d'une bretelle m'entourant le cou pour maintenir la robe en place. Elle reste simple, sobre, mais parfaite, agrémentée de bijoux et d'une paire de talon haut. Kakashi ne va pas être déçu.

-Ino, je ne sais pas comment te remercier.  
-En me laissant Sasuke aller au bal avec moi  
\- Cadeau !

Je pris mes affaires et repartit chez mon Senseï, la nuit était tombé, j'espère qu'il ne m'attend pas pour le dîner.

-Sakura ! Attend !  
-Sasuke ?!  
-Sakura ! Je, voulais te parler  
-Je t'écoute  
-Ne sois pas si froide avec moi  
\- Sasuke, je sais que tu as enduré milles souffrances, mais je les ai endurés également, pas de la même manière mais en tout cas de la même douleur !  
\- Je sais, mais maintenant tout est fini et je voulais te proposer de repartir de zéro, ré apprendre à se connaître  
-Tu sais combien d'année de ma vie j'ai perdu, j'ai saignée pour t'attende, te revoir, te touché ?  
\- Sakura… vient au bal avec moi ! Sois ma cavalière

Il me tendit un bouquet de fleurs, qu'il sortit de derrière son dos.

-Sasuke, s'il te plaît, ne rend pas les choses plus difficiles, j'ai beaucoup avancé maintenant dans ma vie, et de toute façon, on m'a déjà invité pour le bal.  
\- « laissa tomber le bouquet de fleurs par terre » Tu y vas avec qui ? Naruto ? Lee  
\- C'est que tu serais jaloux ?  
-Oui, je suis jaloux, je te veux, Sakura !  
-C'est trop tard. Mes sentiments sont tournés vers quelqu'un d'autre maintenant, si je peux en revanche être ta coéquipière je te donne le conseil d'aller faire ta demande à Ino. Tu recevras beaucoup plus d'amour. Moi je n'en ai plus pour toi.

Je me retourne, commence à marcher, à courir.  
J'arrive en fracas dans l'appartement de Kakashi, pourvu qu'il ne soit pas là. Je claque la porte derrière moi, et me laisse glisser en sanglot agenouillé sur le sol.  
Quelqu'un se jette sur moi, m'agrippe les épaules, je reconnaîtrais ce touché entre mille

-Sakura ! Sakura parle-moi  
-Je, Senseï

Entre deux sanglots, j'essaye de lui dire que ça va mais je pleure tellement, toutes ces années d'accumulation je les lâches là maintenant, sur le sol de l'homme que j'aime. Pathétique.

\- Sasuke me veux.

3 mots et un coup de poing sur le sol, je lève ma tête pour regarder Kakashi, il a un air tellement grave, il est en colère.

-C'est une manie chez lui de détruire la vie des gens qui l'entourent ! Ecoute Sakura, tu m'écoutes ?!

Je hoche la tête en guise de oui.

\- Ne casse pas tout ce que tu as réussi à mettre en place depuis ces années !  
-J'ai tellement du le blesser ce soir  
-Est-ce que tu t'entends, et lui, il ne t'a pas fait souffrir ?  
-C'est différent  
\- Et c'est parce que c'est différent que tu vas retourner avec un gamin, que, quand il claque des doigts, tout lui tombe tout cuit dans le bec ?  
-J'ai attendu ces paroles si vous savez, et là, il me les dit, naturellement avec un magnifique bouquet de roses rouges.

Kakashi s'assit à côté de moi.

\- Que comptes-tu faire ?  
\- Il m'a demandé d'être sa cavalière au bal. J'en ai rêvé si souvent  
\- Et donc ? « Petit agacement dans la voie »

Il a peur, je le sens dans sa voix. Je respire un grand coup

\- Et donc, je me suis acheté une magnifique robe, qui fera tombé tous vos cheveux argentés que je garde pour vous. Pour notre soirée.

Il rigole, et comme à son habitude, m'ébouriffe les cheveux. Il m'aide à me relever, je pars dans la salle de bain me mettre un coup d'eau sur la figure, j'enfile un peignoir, bien épais, bien opaque cette fois ci, et viens m'installé sur le sofa

-Merci Senseï  
-Tu comptes les fois où tu me dis merci dans une journée ?  
-Vous êtes génial  
-Un chocolat ?  
\- Il n'y a pas meilleur remède après une journée comme celle-là.

Qu'est ce je ferai sans vous Kakashi Senseï ?  
C'est grâce à vous si je suis encore debout, si je soigne des vies et tous autres aspects de ma vie, je vous dois tout.  
Je me laisse m'assoupir sur le sofa comme une enfant, emmitouflé dans son peignoir, je n'arrive même pas à lutter.  
Kakashi…


	8. Chapter 8

Chap 8 Konoha en fête

Je me réveil, dans mon lit, mais un doute s'installe. Je ne me souviens plus de la fin de soirée.  
Je saute du lit, m'habille et m'avance vers la cuisine.

-Bonjour Senseï  
\- Bien dormi ?  
\- Otez-moi d'un doute, qu'est-ce sui s'est passé en fin fin de soirée ?  
\- Tu ne te rappelles pas ?  
\- J'ai un trou  
-Et bien je vais te raconter, nous avons bu quelques verres de Saké. Puis tu t'es mise à danser, et à te déshabiller, mais je t'ai arrêté et mise au lit.

…

…  
C'est une blague ?! Sakura, tu n'as pas fait ça…

\- Sakura ?  
\- Je ne sais pas quoi dire  
\- Tu es pâle  
\- Excusez-moi je viens d'apprendre que j'ai failli faire un strip-tease à mon professeur, mais tout va bien !  
\- « éclate de rire »  
\- … Je viens de me faire avoir ?  
\- En beauté !  
\- Et bien, je n'ai même pas envie de vous mettre un coup de poing tellement je suis soulagé  
\- Hier soir, tu t'es simplement endormi sur le sofa et je t'ai porté jusqu'à ton lit  
\- C'est très galant de votre part gentleman « clin d'œil »  
\- C'est normal, hier, avec toutes ces émotions je n'ai pas pu t'informer que aujourd'hui j'avais invité Naruto, Saï ou Sasuke, et toi à faire un entraînement, comme avant  
-L'équipe 7 de retour  
\- Je comprendrais que tu ne veuilles pas le faire  
\- Non bien au contraire je vais lui montrer de quoi je suis capable.  
\- Rdv 10h Au terrain d'entraînement  
\- Si vous permettez je partirai un peu avant vous, je n'ai pas envie de justifier notre venue ensemble.  
\- Astucieux  
\- Merci Senseï

Il est trop craquant, j'ai envie de le bouffer entièrement … wowowoh, on se calme. Cet entraînement, ce n'est pas qu'à Sasuke qu'il faut que je montre de quoi je suis capable. Il faut que j'impressionne Kakashi senseï  
J'enfile ma tenue de combat et commence à partir, pour m'échauffer  
Je croise sur le terrain Naruto, on s'échange des salutations, et commençons ensemble à lancer des kunaï

Sasuke arrive et fait comme si nous n'avions pas eu de conversation la veille. Nous sommes très cordiales, échangeons des blagues. L'équipe 7 est de retour, et ça va déménager.  
Nous attendons Kakashi plus d'une heure.

-Kakashi Senseï vous êtes encore et toujours en retard !  
\- yo les jeunes !  
\- Naruto merci pour mes tympans  
\- Tu n'es qu'une fiotte Sasuke  
\- Ah oui répète ça pour voir !

Encore et toujours la gueguerre avec eux. Kakashi soupire, je le vois trifouiller dans ses poches et sortir deux clochettes.

-Les gamins, c'est partit.

Et nous voilà, comme il y a des années déjà, à essayer de prendre les fichus clochettes de notre senseï  
Au bout de 5 heures, Naruto et sasuke, sont écroulés par terre.  
Je le vois assis au pied d'un arbre à lire son livre favori. Il ne bouge pas, je m'approche le plus discrètement possible, est-ce qu'il dort ? Non … Il joue la comédie.  
Tranquillement, d'un pas presque nonchalant je m'avance devant lui.

\- Sakura ?  
\- Senseï ?

Bingo, je savais qu'il ne dormait pas, je vais jouer ma dernière carte.

\- … Est-ce que tout a bien ?  
\- Bien sûr, pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? Je suis a dernière debout, je suis plutôt heureuse.  
\- Tu es plus endurante car tu réfléchis plus à t'es actes  
\- Ca me fait plaisir ce que vous me dites

Il me regarde, je continue à m'avancer près de lui, jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir avancer. Il ne bouge pas.  
Sa respiration s'accélère, Je pose ma tête sur son épaule, entoure mes bras autour de lui. Il stop sa respiration.

-Sakura ?  
\- Chut, Senseï, profitons d'être au calme.

Il pose ses mains sur ma taille, je pense que même lui ne s'est pas ce qu'il fait, nous sommes tous crevé par cet entraînement. Je l'embrasse dans le cou, un baiser doux, discret, je vois qu'il réagit, sa peau se contracte au contact de mes lèvres, il a la chair de poule.  
Il se laisse faire, faisans de plus en plus pression sur ma taille, c'est comme s'il avait envie d'aller plus loin mais s'en empêcher.  
Je le ré embrasse dans le cou m'empare des deux clochettes, et recule d'un micro pas en lui montrant fièrement mon butin.  
Je lui fais un large sourire

\- Le goût de la victoire est tellement bon  
\- Tu m'as eu. Au bout de 5 heures de combat avec trois ninjas talentueux, la fatigue m' a gagné, bravo belle stratégie  
\- Merci Senseï ! « Clin d'œil en lui tirant la langue » 

Je pars chercher mes deux coéquipiers, en leur agitant les clochettes au-dessus de leur nez

-He ! Comment as-tu fais Sakura ! T'es super forte !  
\- Merci Naruto  
-Et comment tu as fait ça ?  
\- On ne dit pas ces stratégies !

Un sourire narquois aux lèvres, je me retourne et part en direction de l'appartement de Kakashi, me décrassé et me refaire la scène encore et encore dans ma tête, de ma petite folie faites à mon Senseï.

Je passe par les rues de Konoha, toutes décorées de lampions roses, de guirlandes de lumière de toutes les couleurs, de cœur en papiers, De bouquets de roses dans les jardinières des villageois.  
L'amour, le sentiment tellement puissant et tellement destructeur. Ou est-ce que ce bal va nous emmener ? Va-t'il se passé l'impensable ? Vais-je enfin être pleinement heureuse ? J'ai le droit de connaître ça.

De retour chez Kakashi, je saute à la douche, j'ai vu trop d'idées d'amour, ça m'a foutu le cafard. Je suis morose. Me regarder dans le miroir, voir ses cheveux rose, ses yeux verts, brillants, cette tenue de combat, rose ! J'ai envie de me plonger dans une baignoire d'encre noire. J'ai envie d'aller m'enterrer quelque part.  
Je pense trop, pourquoi avant ça ne m'arriver jamais ?  
Il faut que je reprenne mon travail, les missions, il faut que je remette mes mains dans le corps des gens, toucher les organes. Oui les chirurgiens sont des fous qui font des miracles pour la vie des autres mais quand est-il de leur propre vie ? Nous sommes des fuyards, enfermés dans un hôpital, et quand on rentre chez nous, nous sommes tellement crevés que nous nous endormons, et le lendemain ça recommence. Maintenant que je suis arrêtée, j'ai le temps à la réflexion, et en fin de compte ma vie est super triste. A part ces derniers temps, depuis que je vis chez Kakashi, et je pense que lui c'est la même chose… J'ai l'impression qu'il va moins sur la stèle de ses amis perdus… Lui aussi à un sacré poids. C'est peut-être pour ça que l'on s'entend aussi bien. On se console en pensant à tout sauf à ça, ce qu'on cache au fond de nous, nos plus douloureuses pensées.  
A me torturé la tête, je finis par m'endormir, le livre de médecine interne, pesant plus de deux kilos sur la face, mais je m'en fou tellement.

Le bal c'est demain, et je m'endors finalement un nœud à l'estomac plus gros encore que la technique de Ninjutsu mon cher Chogi.


	9. Chapter 9

Chap 9 Jour J

Le bal c'est ce soir.  
C'est ce soir que je suis LA cavalière de Kakashi  
C'est ce soir que tout le monde va nous voir arriver ensemble, dans nos somptueuses tenue  
C'est ce soir que les personnes arrivés en « couple » doivent faire un slow, c'est la tradition à Konoha  
C'est ce soir que tout va se jouer ?  
AAAaarrrggghhhh ! Je vais devenir cinglé !

Kakashi arrive dans ma chambre en courant.

-Sakura ?! … Oups, j'avais entendu crier alors …  
\- J'ai crié tout haut ce que je voulais crier tout bas  
\- Tout va bien ?  
\- Oui, seulement du stress pour ce soir, mais merci de vous inquiéter pour moi  
\- Je te laisse alors, Si on ne se revoit pas, ce soir 18h ici ?  
\- Oui « grand sourire »

Il referme la porte. Il est beau, magnifique, charmant, craquant … sexy.  
Allez, il est 10 h ! Go, monopolisation de la salle de bain, épilation, gommage, crème pour la peau, lavage cheveux, soins pour cheveux, masque pour cheveux, je dois être parfaite !  
Après deux heures dans la salle de bain, je vais dans la cuisine manger un morceau. Aujourd'hui, je ne vais pas aller à l'hôpital, il faut que je me repose pour être au top pour ce soir. Je vais me lire le pavé sur les plantes médicinales, une tisane très chaude au thym et à 16 h Je partirai me préparer pour lui laisser le temps dans la SDB, dont il a besoin pour se faire tout beau.  
L'après-midi passe tout tranquillement, je n'ai pas vu Kakashi rentrait, que peut-il bien faire ?  
Je file dans la SDB me maquiller, je vais faire quelque chose de plutôt sobre un trait noir au-dessus de mes yeux avec du fard à paupière beige très clair, pour les faire ressortir, du fond de teint, une touche de gloss claire et le tour est jouer. Pour mes cheveux, je vais les relevés avec l'aide d'une grosse pince un peu nonchalamment pour avoir un rendu fouillis maîtriser, avec quelques mèches redescendant sur le côté de mon visage. Je suis plutôt satisfaite du résultat  
Je file dans la chambre pour mettre ma belle robe noire, mes talons, mes quelques bijoux, ma veste ¾ et c'est bon. Le moment tant attendu est bientôt arrivé.  
J'entends Kakashi sortir de la SDB, et rentrer dans sa chambre, je décide d'aller dans le salon, m'asseoir sur le canapé en attendant mon prince charmant.  
La porte s'ouvre et laisse apparaître dans la pénombre du couloir un homme. Je me lève, prend une pose féminine, en prenant appui sur une de mes jambes pour faire remonter une de mes hanches.  
Il s'approche d'un pas lent. Le stress de découvrir une personne plus belle que jamais. Il faudrait figer le temps et les émotions avec. Une boule au ventre et de l'excitation à sauter partout …  
Il faut rester sérieux, avec un petit sourire, il s'approche de plus en plus et le choc, m'en fait faire stopper ma respiration, j'étouffe, en silence, il est plus beau qu'un dieu grec le jour de son mariage.  
Plus beau encore que tous les hommes se pavanant pour leur stupide concours de Mister univers.  
Il a choisi le costard cravate lui allant à la perfection, sa chemise blanche lui dessine parfaitement son corps musclé. Il ne dit rien, mais s'arrête se tourne … Mon dieu ce cul. Son pantalon, noir, le met tellement en valeur, tout ça, assorti à des chaussures en cuir noire, parfaite et une veste de costard de haute qualité, noir. Pour l'évènement il avait changé son masque pour en mettre un noir au lieu du bleu foncé habituelle, et ses cheveux en bataille lui donnant l'air plus nonchalant mais plus sexy à chaque fois.

-Senseï …

Elles vont me l'arraché ! Toutes ses célibataires en mal d'amour vont me le piquer, ce n'est pas possible ! Enlevez tout Senseï ! Mettez un vieux bermuda rouge à fleurs style hawaii avec des tongs bleues criardes !  
Inspire, expire … Inspire, Expire … Allez ! C'est toi qui l'as choisie  
Kakashi s'approche de moi, me prend la main, me fait tourner sur moi-même

-Sakura, je…

Il est rouge ! Kakashi ne sait même pas quoi dire, du coup je ne sais pas quoi dire !

\- Tout le monde va vouloir me voler ma cavalière.  
-Dites pas de bêtises, Senseï, ce sont les filles qui vont vous arrachez de mon bras  
\- Tu es magnifiques, tu me rends nerveux.

… Nerveux. JE rends Kakashi nerveux, moi, petit Sakura Haruno amoureuse de son Senseï.

-Allons allons, vous n'imaginez pas dans quel état je suis. Vous vous êtes surpassé. Senseï vous êtres très beau.

Bam ! Ça c'est fait, c'est dit c'est plus à faire.

-« tout gêné » Merci, c'est partit ?  
\- C'est parti !

Nous voilà lancer sur le chemin de ce bal, je suis dans un tel état de stress, j'en tremblerai presque.  
Les Rues de Konoha sont encore plus en fête, toutes les guirlandes sont illuminées, ça sent le romantisme, des cœurs en papier s'entremêlent sur les balcons, des buissons taillés en forme de cœur dans les jardinières, des bougies sur le bord des fenêtres.  
Nous arrivons presque sur le lieu, on commence à entendre la musique

-Puis-je prendre votre bras demoiselle ?  
\- Evidement !

Tout en mêlant nos bras nous rigolons, ce qui permet de faire redescendre la pression.  
Devant l'entrée de la salle, un grand tapis rouge nous fait face. Nous avançons et arrivons juste avant La porte qui donne sur le bal, un petit décor, des projecteurs, et un photographe.  
On se regarde.

\- On immortalise ce moment ?  
-Avec joie Senseï

On s'installe devant le décor, un paysage avec des Sakura en fleurs, et Kakashi qui me prend par la taille, je sens la pression de sa main sur mon corps, et mon imagination s'envole dans des contrés pas si lointaine que ça. Le lit de mon Senseï… SAKURA CA SUFFIT !  
Je me ressaisis, le photographe prend sa photo et nous entrons enfin dans cette salle  
Stress, stress, stress, stress

Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi mal.  
Tout le monde, mais alors TOUT le monde, s'est retourné pour nous regarder. Je mets plus de pression sur le bras de Kakashi, me sentant défaillir par le stress, il me prit par la taille, heureusement qu'il est là, sinon je serai déjà partit en courant chez moi. Chez lui….  
Il m'emmène vers la table des consommations, il a tout compris.

-Sakura, respire  
\- Oui, heureusement que vous êtes là  
\- Et heureusement que tu es là  
\- C'est vous avez qui m'avez piqué Sakura pour le bal alors  
\- Bonsoir Sasuke  
\- Senseï, ça vous change le costard.  
\- Sasuke, s'il te plaît  
\- Ne t'en fais pas Sakura, j'ai suivi ton conseil et j'ai fait ma demande à Ino, ça l'a enchanté, et moi aussi d'ailleurs.  
\- Je suis heureuse pour vous  
\- Passez une bonne soirée les amoureux « clins d'œil »

Quoi ? Les, les Quoi ?

\- Ca ce n'était pas prévu

Kakashi à toujours le mot pour détendre l'atmosphère, nous rigolons, et lâchons un peu le stress, maintenant que les gens ont repris leurs occupations

\- Sakura, bonsoir  
\- Ah Lee ! Comment vas-tu ?  
\- Plus que bien maintenant que je viens de voir une déesse  
\- Tu vas me faire rougir, mais merci c'est très gentil, tu es très élégant aussi !  
\- Tu me réserves une danse ?  
\- Heu, je, je ne sais pas, je ne sais pas danser, on verra dans la soirée ? Ça ne t'ennui pas ?  
\- Y'a pas de mal Sakura !  
\- Si chaque mec me demande une danse, je pars dans un coin avec une bouteille de saké !  
\- Tu as la côte, j'ai de la chance de t'avoir pour moi  
\- Je pense qu'ils n'ont simplement pas l'habitude de me voir comme ça  
\- Sakura, arrête de te dévalorisé, tu es superbe, et en plus d'être magnifique, tu excelles partout, dans tout.

Kakashi essaye de me faire sa déclaration ? Allez n'oublions pas de respirer…

On voit tous Maître Tsunade, monter sur l'estrade

-Bonsoir à tous, merci d'être venu à cet évènement, vous êtes tous très belles et beaux, je vais en deux mots vous expliquez le déroulement de la soirée et les différentes choses mise en place.  
En premier lieu pour ouvrir le bal, un slow, chaque personne venu accompagné peuvent à leur convenance ouvrir le bal, puis les festivités pourront démarrer, ensuite nous élirons le couple de l'année, celui qui se sera démarquer des autres, par leur beauté, leurs tenues, leur originalité, leur façon de danser, bref nous sommes un jury de 4 et nous vous diront à 00h, les heureux élus.  
C'est partit pour le slow !

\- M'accorderiez-vous cette danse très chère ?  
\- Kakashi je ne sais pas danser  
\- Laisse-moi te guider  
\- Je vous fais entièrement confiance

Il prend ma main, son contact me donne des frissons dans tout le dos, il m'emmène sous les yeux des personnes plus ahuris les unes que les autres, sur la piste de danse.

\- Tu mets t'es bras derrière ma nuque, et moi je mets mes mains sur ta taille. Et tu te rapproches de moi parce que là, on a l'impression que je te fais peur « rigole »  
\- Ce n'est pas de vous que j'ai peur  
\- Oubli les autres, regarde-moi dans les yeux  
\- C'est d'autant plus déstabilisant  
\- Alors rapproche toi encore, et pose ta tête sur mon épaule

Ce que je fis. Je me sens protégé dans ses bras, plus rien ne peux m'atteindre, je me fiche même des regards indiscrets des gens restés sur la touche.

-Vous vous débrouillez très bien Senseï  
\- Je te remercie, tu n'es pas si mauvaise que ça  
\- Vous êtes trop gentil

Il me pressa au niveau de la taille, zone sensible, je me dandine, il me chatouille

\- « chuchote » Senseï arrêtez, ça me chatouille, et je me dandine, on dirait que j'ai un vers dans le derrière  
\- Franchement très classe « rigole »  
-On fait ce qu'on peut dans un moment pareil

Il a découvert que je suis chatouilleuse, il faudra que je fasse attention dorénavant quand je me moquerai de lui …

Le slow continue, je n'ai jamais étais aussi proche de lui et aussi longtemps que maintenant. Je suis bien, si on peut mettre le temps sur pause je serai plus que ravie  
Bon je me lance …

-Je me sens bien avec vous, Senseï

Il me regarde droit dans les yeux, forcément j'ai sorti, LA phrase à la fin du slow, la musique s'arrête, je n'ai pas envie de le lâcher, lui non plus apparemment.

\- Hrm, je t'offre un verre ? Un petit quelque chose à manger ?  
\- Avec grand plaisir

Je déroule mes bras de sa nuque, lui, enlève ses mains de ma taille, j'ai un pincement au cœur que ce beau moment soit déjà terminé. Pourquoi ça passe toujours aussi vite  
De la musique plus entraînante commence, et un certain nombre de personne part danser.

\- Qu'est-ce que je te serre ?  
\- Sake !  
\- « surpris » D'accord  
\- Merci

Je le bois d'une traite, le liquide chaud me travers tout l'intérieur de ma gorge, c'est exactement ce qu'il me fallait. Il faut que je relâche cette pression.

\- Tu m'excuses je vais discuter un peu avec Asuma  
\- Je vous en prie, ne vous occupez pas de moi !  
\- Je reviendrai vers toi très vite

Après ces mots, il me donne un baiser sur ma joue. Pourquoi, pourquoi il a fait ça ? Je dois être redevenu rouge comme une vraie tomate, en plus d'avoir des frissons dans tout le corps.  
Je rejoins du coup mon groupe de copine, ou il y a Ino, Hinata plus ravissante que jamais, Tenten, et ma grande copine Temari

\- Hey Sakura, petite cachotière !  
\- Ino, merci encore pour la tenue ! Elle est parfaite !  
\- Merci pour le coup de main avec Sasuke  
\- Avec grand plaisir ! Hinata tu vas bien ?  
\- Oui, merci Sakura, tu es magnifique !  
\- Merci, toi aussi ! Cette robe bleu avec t'es yeux et la couleur de t'es cheveux ! Tu vas en faire craquer un ce soir ?  
\- « Rouge » Heu, je, ne sais pas, on a dansé notre premier slow mais je …  
\- Laisse le cogiter un peu, il se rendra bien compte qu'il est fou amoureux de toi !

Temari me pris à part

\- Dit donc, vous êtes le couple de l'année !  
\- Ne-dit pas de bêtises, c'est simplement amical.  
-Il te dévore des yeux  
\- Arrête tu vas me faire rougir  
\- Vous avez avancé ?  
\- Je ne sais pas trop … Mais oui tu avais raison, je suis éperdument amoureuse de lui  
\- Contente que tu t'en sois rendu compte, le choc n'a pas était trop brutal ?  
\- Tu rigoles ! J'étais en plein repas avec lui et je me suis mise à pleurer !  
\- Ouich ! A oui, effectivement, rude le choc.  
\- Un peu oui !  
\- Viens, j'ai une idée, allons boire un verre de saké, demander au DJ une musique sensuelle, et allons toutes danser !  
\- … Un verre e suffira pas, mais j'aime l'idée  
\- Fait pas ta Hinata !

Gnagnagna …  
C'est bien une idée de Temari ça ! Je ne sais pas qui est la pire entre Ino et Elle… Ino je pense, pour la vulgarité en tout cas.  
Je m'approche du bar, m'enfile deux verres de Saké, je vois Temari allez demander au DJ la musique et je pars dire aux filles de se préparer à faire chavirer le cœur de tous ces hommes qui ne voit rien !

\- Les filles prêtes ! C'est The chanson de l'amour, très sexy !  
\- Temari je ne me sens pas très bien !  
\- Hinata je te fais avaler la bouteille de saké avec l'aide d'un entonnoir !

C'est partit la musique commence, naturellement, comme si on n'avait absolument pas préparé de coup fourré, nous rentrons sur la piste et commençons à nous déhancher  
Je joue le jeu, en passant, je regarde discrètement Kakashi, et voit Asuma lui faire signe de me regarder. Gagné ! Une idée me vint en tête, comment être encore plus sexy, je m'avance vers Asuma, Tout en regardant d'un œil malicieux Kakashi, merci saké, lui demande une cigarette et repars sur la piste de danse.  
Pendant cette chanson très caliente, on entend siffler, des hommes en chaleur clairement, bravo Temari, mais ils sont devenus tous des chiens ! Même Akamaru sait mieux se tenir !  
A la fin, nous laissons la piste plus enflammé que jamais, et je pars dehors me rafraîchir un peu  
Une main vient se glissé derrière mon dos, nu.

-Senseï c'est vous ! Vous m'avez fait peur  
\- Tu es une vraie cachotière  
\- Comment ça ?  
\- Tu danses très bien, et tu sais attirer l'œil du public  
\- « grand sourire »Merci, le saké aide beaucoup, mais c'est vrai que ça fait du bien de se lâcher  
\- Et la cigarette c'était pour ?  
\- Le côté sensuelle  
\- Oh ! Je vois, ça a fonctionnait  
\- Merci Senseï, vous vous amusez bien sinon ?  
\- Oui, je suis en plus très bien accompagné, tout le monde me jalouse. C'est agréable  
\- On re-dansera ensemble ?  
\- Quand ils nous auront élus, plus beau couple de l'année ?  
\- Vous envisagez la couronne ?  
\- Pourquoi pas, soyons fou ! Mais il faudra jouer le jeu si c'est le cas  
\- C'est-à-dire ?  
\- Et bien, être acteur de la scène, être un couple  
\- Vous voulez qu'on s'embrasse devant tout le monde ? « Choqué »

Wow wow wow ! Pardon, quoi, qu'est-ce ? Je, herm … Oula, fiou, chaud, chaleur.

\- Kakashi ! Ce n'est pas un jeu ! En plus se serait mon premier baiser avec un homme, et je ne veux pas que ce soit pour du jeu. Vous imaginez je dirais quoi a ma fille quand elle me posera la question ?  
\- Que tu te posé trop de questions ?  
\- En plus vous ne pouvez pas m'embrassé  
\- Et pourquoi ça ?  
\- Je suis votre élève  
\- Tu es adulte  
\- Vous …  
\- Oui ?  
\- Vous, Vous portez votre masque !  
\- Si c'est du jeu, je peux t'embrasser en ayant mon masque, comme ça, ce n'est pas un vrai baiser.  
\- Vous avez bu combien de saké ?  
\- Un certain nombre  
\- C'est bien ce que je pensais  
\- Alors  
\- Alors laissé moi réfléchir…  
\- Tu ne serais pas aussi bien coiffé je t'aurais ébouriffé ta tignasse !  
\- Je devrais me coiffer plus souvent alors « clin d'œil »

Je pars vite rejoindre Temari, lui raconter tout ça, et savoir quoi faire !

\- Sérieusement il t'a proposé ça !  
\- Oui ! Mais pour lui ce n'est qu'un jeu  
\- Pas forcément tu sais ! L'alcool désinhibe ! Ca va peut-être l'aider à faire le premier pas  
\- Encore faut-il gagner ce fichu « concours »  
\- Vous avez vos chances crois-moi ! Tu devrais lui dire oui  
\- Je vais re boire un verre de Saké !  
\- Mange en même temps !

Bon, je vais lui dire oui, au moins ça me permettra de sentir ses lèvres à travers le tissus, c'est déjà ça. Mais j'ai tellement peur qu'il prenne ça pour un jeu, j'aimerai crier à la terre entière que c'est lui, que je l'aime plus que ma propre vie, ce sera toujours lui.

Maître Tsunade revint sur l'estrade  
\- J'appelle sur la scène les couples suivant :  
Ino Sasuke  
Kurenai Asuma  
Hinata Naruto  
Temari Shikamaru  
Tenten Neji  
et enfin, Sakura Kakashi

Ont montent les uns après les autres sur cette fichu scène. J'ai les mains moites, mais comme à son habitude, Kakashi met sa main derrière mon dos, ça a le pouvoir de me calmer, de me détendre. Nous ne faisons qu'un c'est indéniable.

\- « Chuchote » Alors ta réponse ?  
\- C'est oui.

Je vois un large sourire s'affichait derrière le masque de mon Senseï, il est tout content…

\- La troisième place revient au couple Hinata Naruto, Pour leur tenues très classe, le beau slow qui nous ont fait découvrir à l'ouverture du bal. Vous remportez un Dîner au restaurant le plus chic de Konoha  
La deuxième place revient au couple Ino Sasuke, ça nous a fait très plaisir de voir notre Sasuke de retour, et de nous faire part de sa présence, Ino tu as une robe des plus sublime et votre slow a été magnifiquement réalisé. Vous avez également gagné un repas dans ce même restaurant.  
Et enfin à la première place, pour leur originalité, leur magnifique tenue surtout pour la demoiselle, le slow très rapproché qu'il nous ont offert

Mon cœur bat la chamade, pourquoi j'ai l'impression que ça va tomber sur nous … Couple original, je pense que l'on est en haut du classement rien que pour ça.

\- … la grâce, la sensualité d'une danse effectué, ça nous as également fait chaud au cœur de voir ces deux cœur d'artichauts être parmi nous ce soir, nous sommes très heureux de vous offrir ces couronnes, ainsi qu'un week-end pour deux dans un village voisin tout frais payé, nuit d'hôtel compris et de vous voir danser le slow final, j'ai nommé : Sakura Haruno et Kakashi Hatake !

Oh, mon dieu … Tout le monde nous regarde, nous applaudis… Et ce slow de fin de concours, ce n'était pas prévu ça ! Un verre de Saké !  
On vient nous enfilé nos couronnes sur la tête, ce n'était pas nécessaire, mais bon si ça leur fait plaisir allons y gaiement !

\- Un bisou !

Qui est ce con qui a gueulait ça …  
Que je l'emplâtre contre un mur, que je lui brise chaque os de sa piteuse anatomie de macaque périmé ….  
Mon cœur bat à mille à l'heure, il y a un blanc dans la salle, même Maître Tsunade ne sait pas quoi dire…  
\- Allez oui, un bisou !

NARUTOOOOOOOOOOO ! AOOM, restons calme … NON NON ET NON, JE NE PEUX PAS RESTER CALME, non je ne veux pas, je ne suis pas d'accord, Kakashi non ! Je, non pas là, je  
Kakashi vient m'attrapé la taille, et d'une douceur incroyable vient poser ses lèvre délicatement sur les miennes … Quand il les retire il garde son bras autour de ma taille, il a bien compris que s'il me lâcher je tomberai raide sur le sol.

-« chuchote » Ne t'inquiète pas Sakura je ne te lâcherai jamais

A ses paroles, je senti mes yeux me piquer, l'envie de pleurer monter … Non, pas maintenant, les émotions resté ou vous êtes là, ce n'est pas le moment ! Respire …

Tout le monde nous applaudis, les cris de mes copines transpercent toute la salle

\- Allez-y pour le slow ! Nous vous regardons !

Oh, quel honneur, je suis ravie, vraiment …  
Il m'attrapa par la taille, me regardant droit dans les yeux, je mis mes bras autour de sa nuque comme il me l'avait enseigné auparavant, je m'approche de lui, et nous nous mettons à danser, son regard ne me lâche pas. Ça m'aide à ne plus penser aux autres, ce regard, son regard, je repense à se baiser si frêle, si doux, si parfait, je voudrais lui arracher son masque et goûter à ses vraies lèvres. Je l'aime tellement que ça fait mal. Chaque évènements ambigu me tiraille les tripes toujours un peu plus  
Au milieu de la chanson, tous les autres couples viennent nous rejoindre, je peux enfin délaisser ce regard si perturbateur pour poser ma tête sur l'épaule de Kakashi

-Tout va bien ? Tu as été parfaite !  
\- C'est grâce à vous.  
\- On rentre ?  
\- Avec plaisir

Sur le chemin du retour, aucun de nous ne parle, silence complet. A quoi peut-il bien penser ?  
Il doit se poser la même question, qu'est-ce que je peux bien lui dire ?

\- Bon et bien rendez-vous l'année prochaine ?

… Nul, pourri, inutile ! C'est un désastre

\- Merci pour cette soirée Sakura, je me suis beaucoup amusé  
\- Merci à vous Senseï, ça a été un plaisir d'être votre cavalière  
\- Ah oui ?

Je lui devine un sourire sous son masque

\- Je vous vois sourire Senseï  
\- Tu as raison, depuis que tu es là, je souris plus, j'ai plus de joie de vivre  
\- Pour moi c'est pareil, vous avez changé ma vision de la vie.  
\- C'est plus rose ?  
\- Oui voilà

Nous rigolons, une fois rentrer chez Kakashi, nous partons faire notre brossage de dents ensemble, je lui demande de m'aider pour défaire la fermeture de ma robe, oui parce qu'à plus d'une 1h du matin je n'ai pas envie de jouer la contorsionniste, il fait descendre délicatement la fermeture, lui laissant découvrir l'intégralité de mon dos, il ne relâche pas le fermoir de suite, il m'embrasse dans la nuque, il a dû apercevoir mes frissons, et me dit délicatement de passé une bonne nuit et qu'on se voyait demain pour un bon petit déjeuner et discuté de ce week-end cadeau.  
Je l'avais oublié celui-là !

\- « d'une voie douce » Dormez bien Senseï, attention à vos rêves  
\- Attention au tiens également.

Il part dans sa chambre, je fini de me démaquiller, de me démêler les cheveux, retiré cette magnifique robe porte bonheur, m'enfoncer dans mon lit et penser à cette soirée mémorable. De me refaire chaque scène au moins 100 fois dans ma tête et le moment du baiser. Celui-là, il restera gravé à jamais dans ma mémoire. 


	10. Chapter 10

Chap 10

Kakashi rentre dans ma chambre, pour le deuxième jour consécutif. Il ne peut pas s'en empêcher ou comment ça se passe ?  
Je l'ai entendu rentrer, mais je vais faire semblant de dormir…

\- « voix basse » Sakura, réveil toi, le petit déjeuner est servi

Il caresse mes cheveux doucement

\- Sakura …  
\- mmmh ?  
-« rigole » Le petit déjeuner est servi

Il commence à relever la couette, je sens ses mains se glisser dessous, il ne va pas faire ce que je pense… Le fumier.  
Il commence à me chatouiller au niveau de la taille, j'attrape mon coussin et le frappe en pleine face, bingo !

\- Gagné !  
\- Bien joué, je n'ai rien vu venir, le petit déjeuner est servi, tu viens ?  
\- J'enfile des vêtements et j'arrive !  
\- Tu peux remettre ta robe si tu veux « part de la chambre en rigolant »

Bah voyons ! Je le rejoins dans la cuisine, un festin se présente devant moi

\- Alors, bien dormi ?  
\- Un peu de mal à m'endormir, mais une fois lancé je ne me suis pas arrêté, jusqu'à ce matin…  
\- « rigole »  
\- Et vous ? bien dormi  
\- un peu comme toi, je me suis refait la soirée dans ma tête  
\- C'était une sacrée fête …  
\- Oui, ça c'est sûr. Et dit moi, nous avons gagné un week-end, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? Je te le laisse si tu veux  
\- Bah non ! C'est nous deux qui l'avons gagné !  
\- Tu veux bien de moi ?  
\- Evidemment ! Ca nous fera du bien de partir quelques jours  
\- Oui, ce n'est pas faux, tu as une idée d'où tu veux aller ?  
\- j'aimerai bien revoir ma mère  
\- Tu veux déjà me présenter à ta mère ?  
\- Baka !  
\- Mais c'est une bonne idée, on pourrait aller visiter le parc naturel pas loin d'ici, dormir à l'hôtel, et en revenant on passe chez ta mère et son copain puis on rentre à Konoha  
\- Après le petit-déj, on peut aller voir Maître Tsunade  
\- Très bien  
Nous terminons notre festin, et nous partons en route pour le Bureau

\- ENTRER !  
\- Hatake Kakashi et Haruno Sakura Maître Hokage  
\- Je vous en prie, vous êtes devenu inséparable !  
\- « gêné » Nous voudrions vous parlez du séjour que nous avons gagné hier  
\- Je t'écoute Sakura  
\- Et bien nous avons une idée de où nous voulons aller, mais faudrait nous couvrir, si possible.  
\- C'est-à-dire ?  
\- Et bien dire aux personnes qui se posent des questions sur nous, que je suis partie chez ma mère, ce qui n'est pas un mensonge, et que, je ne sais pas, Kakashi Senseï est parti en mission de reconnaissance avec les ANBU par exemple …  
\- Mmmh, ça se tient. Donc vous partez tous les deux, ensemble … En amoureux ?  
\- N'allons pas jusqu'à la, disons que ça fait du bien de partir un week-end.  
\- J'entends bien Kakashi, et quand voulez-vous partir ?  
\- Dès que possible  
\- Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénients  
\- Demain ?!  
\- Si vous le souhaitez, Kakashi, demain c'est bon pour vous ?  
\- Sans problème  
\- Très bien je vous couvre …

Nous ressortons du Bureau, je ne peux m'empêcher d'afficher un large sourire

\- Tu as l'air heureuse  
-Oui je suis contente de partir, et de revoir ma mère  
\- Je suis content pour toi  
\- Je vais aller voir Temari, pour savoir comment la soirée s'est terminé  
\- Oui et je vais rentrer, me reposer un peu  
\- A tout à l'heure papi !

Je pars directement après, la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid. Pauvre Senseï.  
J'arrive à hauteur de l'appartement de Temari, je frappe à la porte, et celle-ci vient m'ouvrir

\- Tiens, la reine de la soirée !  
\- Tu vas bien, je viens aux ragots  
\- Entre !  
\- Alors, comment s'est terminé ce bal ?  
\- … « Grand sourire »  
\- Oui Temari ? …  
\- Nous avons conclu  
\- Pa, par, Pardon ?  
\- Oui tu as bien entendu, c'est officiel Shika' et moi sommes en couple !  
\- Han ! Mais c'est génial !  
\- Ce n'est pas tout …  
\- Ino et Sasuke sont repartis ensemble …  
\- NON ! ?  
\- Siii !  
\- Il y aurait des personnes qui les auraient vus s'embrasser  
\- C'est super pour vous tous !  
\- Y'a que toi qui est à la traîne… Alors cette fin de soirée ?  
\- Nous sommes partit nous coucher, chacun de son côté  
\- C'est triste …  
\- Il y a toujours de l'ambigüité dans l'air  
\- C'est déjà ça, et moralement ça va toi ?  
\- Je l'aime de plus en plus chaque jour, nous sommes allés chez l'Hokage ce matin, et nous partons demain matin en week-end  
\- C'est super !  
\- Oui, tout est payé  
\- Et l'hôtel, comment vous allez gérer ?  
\- On n'en a pas parlé… On verra sur place je pense  
\- Une chambre ?  
\- Je pense qu'il est possible d'en avoir deux  
\- Aaah Sakura, tu ne vas pas dormir toute seule !

Et nous restons là, à papoter, commérer, et j'en passe, je suis tellement heureue pour eux, et Ino doit être aux anges, depuis toutes ces années, elle n'a jamais lâché l'affaire avec Sasuke.  
Il faudra que je passe la voir, mais je ferais ça en rentrant du séjour, je vais aller envoyer un oiseau à ma mère, pour la prévenir de ma venue.  
De retour chez Kakashi, l'appartement est vide, j'espère que je ne l'ai pas blessé… Non, il n'est pas du genre à se vexer pour ça.  
Je pars dans la chambre, commençait à préparer mon sac pour demain. Qu'est-ce que je peux bien emmener, ils nous ont prévu LE séjour, donc une robe de soirée, des jolies chaussures, ma tenue habituelle pour la route et pour la nuit je n'ai qu'une nuisette noire… ou un jogging. Ce n'est pas féminin, bon je vais prendre ma nuisette et un shorty.  
Je décide de préparer une soupe, j'en ai fait assez pour lui aussi, quand il rentrera, je m'installe sur le canapé, ma grosse tasse de soupe en main, et comme d'habitude un livre de médecine.  
Kakashi rentre finalement au bout d'une heure

\- Vous êtes fâché ?

Il me regarde étonner

\- Pardon ?  
\- Vous êtes vexé parce que je vais ai traité de Papi ? « Moue gênée »  
\- « Rigole »Ah mais non, il m'en faut plus voyons !  
\- C'est ce que je me suis dit, je vous ai fait de la soupe si vous avez un petit creux…  
\- C'est très gentil à toi  
\- J'ai déjà préparer mes affaires je pense me coucher tôt pour être en forme pour demain  
\- Bonne idée, je comptais faire pareil  
Je reste avec lui le temps du repas, voir le trajet à faire, et puis nous partons tous les deux dans nos chambres respectives pour une bonne nuit de sommeil, demain, c'est levé à l'aube. 


	11. Chapter 11

Chap 11 Week-end parti 1

C'est la première fois que je me lève aussi tôt d'aussi bonne humeur ! Il fait encore nuit dehors. Je pars dans la salle de bain prendre une douche rapide.  
Nous nous retrouvons dans la cuisine, il a une de ces têtes ! Je le laisse émerger en paix, je mange un bout et nous voilà partit, gros sac sur le dos, nous restons discret en passant par la grande porte de Konoha.  
Une fois les portes passées, nous nous mettons à sauter d'arbres en arbres pendant plus de deux heures.  
Nous arrivons dans un petit village très sympa, on traverse les rues pour rejoindre un magnifique hôtel, ils ont été généreux ! Kakashi m'ouvre la porte, tel un gentleman, on s'avance jusqu'à la réception

\- Bonjour, voilà nous avons une réservation, nous venons de Konoha  
\- Oui, tout à fait, donnez-moi vos noms s'il vous plaît  
\- Oui, bien sûr, voici Mademoiselle Haruno et je suis Mr Hatake  
\- Très bien, je viens de retrouver votre chambre, c'est la suite numéro 233, voilà les clés.  
\- Excuser-moi,  
\- Oui Madame ?  
\- Vous avez dit « votre chambre », il y en a qu'une ?  
\- Tout à fait, la chambre 233 vous a été payée, y a-t-il un problème ?

Kakashi me regarde … Allons y soyons fou !

\- Non, aucun ! Veuillez m'excuser !  
\- Il n'y a pas de mal, passé un agréable séjour parmi nous, et pour ce soir vous avez rendez-vous à 19h dans notre restaurant.  
\- Merci beaucoup, bonne journée

Je vais partager le même lit que Kakashi  
Je vais partager le même lit que Kakashi

JE VAIS PARTAGER LE MEME LIT QUE LUI

\- Tout va bien Sakura ?  
\- HEIN ?!

Qu'elle grâce, qu'elle féminité, Sakura bravo, c'est lui qui va se payé une autre chambre si ça continue… Reprend toi, inspire, expiiiiire.

\- Pardon, je suis nerveuse  
\- Tu n'as pas à l'être, nous sommes en vacances !  
\- Oui, vous avez raison !  
\- Alors je te propose qu'on aille visiter notre chambre, poser nos affaires, et aller visiter ce parc naturel, ça te dit ?  
\- C'est parfait Senseï !

On monte donc dans notre fameuse suite, on ouvre la porte et là, le choc. Ils ont un partenariat avec l'hôtel Konoha, ou qu'est-ce qui se passe, je n'ai jamais été dans un endroit si luxueux.  
De prime abord, un bar, un énorme bar, un salon, canapé cuir, très grande bibliothèque. Ensuite, on passe une très grande porte, et nous arrivons dans une chambre immense, avec … Des pétales de roses en forme de cœur sur le lit ? C'est une blague ?! Le lit ressemble à un lit de roi et de reine, il y a une montagne de coussins, je n'ai jamais compris le principe d'ailleurs de mettre autant de coussins sur un lit, bref, et pour finir, une salle de bain, avec, une douche, une baignoire aussi grande que le lit… On peut y rentrer à 3 !  
Kakashi et moi nous regardons, on ne sait pas quoi dire.

\- Ils ont cru que c'était notre nuit de noces je crois  
\- Au moins pour une bataille de coussins, on a de la réserve …

Phrase très adulte Sakura …

\- Bon, et bien, Konoha ne sait pas foutu de nous  
\- Tu l'as dit, et préfères-tu que je dorme sur le canapé ?  
\- Pourquoi Senseï, vous avez autant le droit de profité d'un lit comme ça que moi ! On se tiendra chaud.  
\- « rigole » Oui si tu veux

Blanc …

\- Bon allons visiter ce parc !  
\- Go

Nous partons de notre chambre, non pardon, notre suite, pour arriver à ce Parc Naturel  
On marche dans une forêt riche en fleurs et autres plantes, arbres inhabituels. On se croirait dans un monde magique, c'est magnifique, une fois sorti du sentier, on entend au loin un bruit d'eau, on s'en approche, et comme si nous n'avions pas déjà eu assez de surprises comme ça depuis ce matin, une cascade, au milieu d'une espèce de jungle, très sauvage.  
Je regarde Kakashi, c'est si romantique comme endroit, j'aimerai prendre sa main, l'enlacer, l'embrasser.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?  
\- Kakashi, c'est … Je n'ai pas de mots  
\- J'ai toujours rêvé d'aller voir ce site  
\- Merci de m'y avoir emmené  
\- Merci d'être là, avec moi

Il faudrait que je me lance … Kakashi, voilà je voulais vous avouer quelques chose, je vous aime.  
Noon, c'est trop fleurs bleue  
Kakashi j'aimerai vous embrasser  
… Toujours plus directe Sakura !

\- A quoi penses-tu ?  
\- heu, je, … Pourquoi vous me demandez ça, c'est trop personnel !  
\- Oh, toutes mes excuses très chères !  
\- Vous êtes pardonné  
\- Ah je suis soulagé « ricane »

Nous restons là un moment à regarder ce paysage magnifique, et dans un élan affectif je décide de poser ma tête sur son épaule  
Il ne bouge pas, et puis je sens dans mon dos qu'il passe son bras pour aller rejoindre ma taille de sa main.  
C'est pile ce que je voulais.  
Kakashi un bras autour de moi, ma tête sur son épaule, entouré d'énormes arbres qui doivent au moins avoir plus d'un siècle et devant nous une énorme cascade.  
Sans comprendre ce qu'il m'arrive, Kakashi vient me plaquer contre un de ces arbres, les mains à côté de ma tête, comme s'il créer une barrière de son corps. Mon cœur bat la chamade, que fait-il, je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça, je ne connais pas ce regard. Mon cœur bat tellement vite, on doit voir les palpitations au travers de mon haut et cette sensation de chaleur dans mon ventre… Vas-y Kakashi, embrasse-moi.  
Je déglutis, il ne bouge pas, il me fixe. A quoi peux-tu bien penser dans un moment pareil ?

\- Hrm, nous devrions rentrer, il commence à se faire tard.

Je ne dis rien, il se retire, me laissant le champ libre, j'ai mal au cœur, j'ai envie de pleurer, peut-être qu'il s'est dit qu'il y avait trop d'écart d'âge, ou qu'il me voit encore comme la petite fille de l'époque, amoureuse de Sasuke. Pourtant je pense lui avoir assez fait comprendre que c'était de l'histoire ancienne … Je lui en ai montré des signaux ! Je ne sais pas quoi faire d'autre  
On rentre à l'hôtel, laissant cet endroit merveilleux derrière nous.

\- Sakura, je te laisse la salle de bain en premier si tu veux  
\- Oui merci Senseï

Etre seul un moment me fera le plus grand bien. Je m'engouffre dans la douche, allume l'eau le plus fort possible, et m'effondre. Au moins il ne pourra pas m'entendre. J'ai si mal au cœur, au ventre, je tremble de partout.  
Au bout de 10 minutes, je me relève, respire un grand, allez Sakura, ça a été une émotion très forte, et il y en aura surement d'autres. Du moins c'est ce que je ressens.  
Je sors de la douche, me maquille légèrement, me coiffe, un peu dans le même style du bal de la St Valentin, et enfile une jolie robe, s'arrêtant au-dessus des genoux, avec un décolleté correcte, mais qu'il laisse entrevoir la naissance de mes formes.  
Je sors de la salle de bain, le sourire aux lèvres. Kakashi n'est pas dans la chambre, je pars dans le salon je le vois, il s'est assoupi sur le canapé, je me poste devant lui, le dos dénudé, pour cette robe-là, il me faut de l'aide, la fermeture arrive en dessous des lombaires…

-Kakashi, j'ai besoin de votre aide …

Je le vois ouvrir les yeux doucement, puis les ouvrir en grand, la scène est vraiment drôle à voir.  
Il se redresse rapidement, et je commence à sentir ses mains sur le bas de mon dos, et à remonter délicatement la fermeture éclair de ma robe, il s'arrête en haut, de ses mains me prend par les hanches, me tourne, et me regarde.  
Des frissons me parcours tout le corps, il a le même regard que celui devant la cascade.

\- « voix basse » Allez-vous préparer, Senseï  
\- J'y vais de suite

Je reste dans le salon, et me lance dans le visionnage de chaque livres mis à disposition par l'hôtel, j'en trouve un qui parle du Parc que l'on a vu plus tôt dans la journée.  
Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, je vois Kakashi arriver dans le salon, plus sexy que jamais avec sa tenue, toujours sa chemise entre ouverte, un pantalon lui allant à la perfection bref, il est beau comme toujours.

\- Je te plais ?  
\- Comme toujours Senseï, et moi ? Vous me trouvez comment ?  
\- Tu es toujours aussi parfaite

Un réel jeu de séduction s'est mis en place naturellement. L'excitation est à son comble.  
Il me prend par la taille et ensemble, allons à ce fameux dîner.  
Nous rentrons dans la salle de restaurant, où l'on nous tire la chaise, nous sommes traités comme de vrai roi et reine

\- Alors qu'as-tu pensais de cet endroit où nous sommes allé ?  
\- Kakashi, c'était merveilleux, je n'ai jamais vu d'endroit aussi beau, vraiment merci.  
\- Avec grand plaisir

J'aimerai tellement lui parler de cet après-midi, quand il m'a plaqué contre cet arbre gigantesque, qu'a-t' il voulut faire ?  
Le repas continu son chemin, on se remémore les bons moments du passé, on rigole, il n'y a aucune tension, aucun stress. C'est agréable de se retrouver hors du village, dans un autre contexte.  
Notre dîner se termine, on reste sur le balcon de l'hôtel en buvant notre petit verre de vin, comme un vieux couple. Je me vois tellement à ses côtés, je me vois tellement être Madame Hatake Haruno, Je me vois tellement avoir des enfants avec lui … Bon, là, je pars loin, car rien n'a encore démarré, et est-ce qu'il va se démarrer quelque chose ? … Mais c'est vrai que j'ai tant de fois imaginé un homme me faisant sa plus belle demande en mariage, comme une princesse, faisant notre cérémonie entouré de tous les gens que j'aime. A l'époque je pensais à Sasuke, mais c'est tellement révolue, c'est si loin de moi. Je suis une nouvelle femme, qui a besoin d'un homme et non d'un gamin à mes côtés, un homme qui me comprenne, qui me connaisse par cœur, qui sache anticiper, savoir ce que j'aime, ce que je déteste, qui sache me surprendre, me protéger. J'ai besoin de Kakashi tout simplement. 


	12. Chapter 11 part 2

Chap 11 Week-end parti 2

Après avoir contemplé un ciel plus qu'étoilés, Kakashi se retourne, me fixe. Oui bonsoir, on se connaît ?! … Seigneur ce regard. Je ne sais plus où me mettre, il me déshabille du regard. Kakashi êtes-vous bourré ?  
Sakura n'oublie pas de respirer… Mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? Il est si sérieux. Non il n'est pas ivre. Ces yeux ont gardés le même éclat.  
Sans dire un mot, il prend ma main, me tire vers l'intérieur de l'hôtel

\- Kakashi, que faites-vous ?  
\- Suit moi

Il garde ma main dans la sienne, et nous empruntons l'ascenseur qui nous emmène jusque devant la porte, il reste un peu en avant de moi, me tournant le dos… Je ne comprends pas ou il veut en venir, mon cœur bat la chamade …  
Il ouvre la porte de notre suite, il s'arrête devant la porte de la chambre, se retourne, me fait face, plonge son regard dans le mien

\- « voix basse »Senseï garder ma main dans la vôtre, à jamais.

Il resserre ma main, ouvre la porte de la chambre, la referme, et comme dans la forêt de tout à l'heure, lâche ma main, me plaque contre la porte de la chambre  
Mon cœur est prêt à se décrocher

\- Sakura …  
\- Kakashi …  
\- Je, je ne peux plus tenir

Il s'approche de moi, de plus en plus prêt, je pose mes mains sur ses deux joues. Nos regards sont fixes. Je commence à attraper de mes doigts le tissu qui recouvre son magnifique visage.  
Il se laisse faire, je le sens trembler de temps à autre. Doucement je fais glisser son masque, deux début de cicatrices se présente à moi, je continue à descendre, je découvre la naissance de ses lèvres, puis son visage entier. Il est, il est la perfection incarné. Des frissons me parcours le corps entièrement, il est là, ne bouge pas. Les deux cicatrices côte à côte, dans un parallélise presque parfait, descendent à l'orée de sa bouche jusque sous le menton. Je ne vois pas pourquoi il s'est mis un masque. Je replonge mon regard dans le sien, je peux sentir son souffle.

\- Sakura,

Il s'approche encore plus de moi, se mettant à coté de mon oreille, je frissonne de partout, il est si proche de moi

\- Sakura, tu hantes mes pensées, mes nuits, mes rêves jusque dans mes journées  
\- Senseï, si vous saviez  
\- Sakura …  
\- J'ai tellement de choses sur le cœur à vous avouer senseï

Je sens son visage reculé de quelques millimètres, son nez me frôle la joue, il pose sa main derrière ma tête, la descend sur mes cheveux jusque sur ma nuque  
Et sans rien comprendre, il pose ses lèvres sur les miennes, je réponds à son baiser, qui devient de plus en plus fougueux, emmêler entre la passion, l'excitation et les émotions.  
Nous nous arrêtons pas de nous embrasser, ses lèvres, son odeur, sa façon d'embrasser, je suis dans un rêve. J'ai attendu ce moment depuis si longtemps, mon premier baiser a été imaginé des centaines de fois avec des histoires différente à chaque fois, mais là, je ne pouvais rêver mieux.  
Au bout d'un instant, il décolle ses lèvres des miennes, se recule d'un pas, me regarde, et me souris. Vous n'imaginez pas le sourire de Kakashi. Il a un charme fou, la cicatrice touchant la commissure de ses lèvres lui créer un genre de rictus très sensuel.

\- Senseï, je ne vous attendez plus  
\- Sakura, je…  
\- Ne dite rien, recommencez.

Il rigole et recolle ses lèvres contre les miennes, il me prend dans ses bras, et vient m'allonger sur le lit royal, d'un coup de bras il fait voler la moitié des coussins par terre, il me regarde et se met en position califourchon sur moi.

Là, j'ai très chaud, il se penche et viens m'embrasser dans le cou, zone très sensible chez moi. Mon problème, là, maintenant c'est que je ne sais pas par quoi ni par où commencer. C'est tout nouveau pour moi, est ce que je dois lui retirer les boutons de sa chemise ? Est-ce que c'est moi qui dois me déshabillé ? Je pense que c'est lui qui doit s'en charger… Quelle nulle ! Est-ce que je peux lui toucher les fesses … J'en ai grandement envie !

\- Tout va bien ?  
\- Disons que je suis un peu nerveuse  
\- Oh pardon, c'est moi !  
\- Non, non tu es parfait, c'est moi … Je n'ai aucune expérience… Alors je ne sais pas … quoi faire, quoi vous/ te faire « rire nerveux » …  
\- « rigole » tu n'as rien à faire, et ne pressons pas les choses. Si tu es d'accord, nous avons maintenant la vie pour apprendre à se connaître entièrement…  
\- Oui enfin n'attendons pas nos 70 ans pour conclure …

Alors là j'hésite … Ou, je saute de la fenêtre, ou, je viens me manger, dans un élan de grâce et de féminité, le coin de la baignoire xxl, ou je m'avale une plante toxique du parc naturel …  
Sakura qu'est-ce que tu peux être stupide parfois !

\- Pardon, je suis très nerveuse  
\- Je vois ça « rigole »

Il m'embrasse à nouveau, et dans un petit saut, vient s'allonger à côté de moi, je me tourne et viens me coller contre lui.  
\- Si tu savais depuis combien de temps j'espère ce baiser  
\- Et moi dont. Tu m'en as fait vivre des émotions. Il y a tellement eu de moment où j'aurais voulu me jeté sur toi et t'embrasser  
\- Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait ?  
\- Je n'étais pas sur de moi  
\- Toi ?  
\- … Et oui. Et en plus c'est toi, je te connais depuis si longtemps. Et je me posais tellement de questions  
\- Kakashi, nous nous sommes torturés de notre côté pendant tout ce temps pour la même chose ?  
\- Apparemment  
\- Quel histoire ! En tout cas, je ne sais pas où tu en es dans ton esprit mais moi c'est très clair  
\- Dit moi  
\- Je suis certaine de mes sentiments et ce n'est pas qu'une attirance physique, pour ma part

Il relève sa tête, me regarde … Il me fait peur

\- Sakura, crois-tu réellement que j'oserai jouer avec une femme aussi dangereuse ?  
\- que me proposes-tu alors ?  
\- Je veux être à t'es côtés chaque jours restant de ma vie, je veux tout partager avec toi

Je me sens défaillir … Je me laisse tomber sur le dos, les yeux grand ouvert

\- Tout va bien ?  
\- Si tu savais, si tu pouvais rentrer dans ma tête, alors tu comprendrais mon état. J'ai rêvé ces mots

Il me regarde, me sourit. Il caresse ma joue. Peut-on dire que nous sommes en couple … ? Et que vais-je dire à ma mère !? Elle va bien voir qu'il y a un truc qui cloche entre nous, c'est une mère, elle sait tout, elle voit tout, elle comprend tout.

\- Nous devrions se mettre au lit, demain nous avons un peu de route  
\- Oui, tu as raison, mais peux-tu s'il te plaît défaire la fermeture de ma robe  
\- Avec plaisir

Je m'assois sur le lit, dos à lui, je le sens s'approcher, me caresser les épaules, et descendre délicatement la languette jusqu'en bas de mon dos.  
Il commence à m'embrasser en haut de la nuque, descendre le long de ma colonne vertébrale, glisser ses mains sur mes côtes, il m'envahit de frissons et de désirs.

\- Tu n'arrêtes pas de me faire frissonner  
\- C'est plutôt bon signe  
\- J'ai l'impression

J'enlève ma robe devant lui, offrant la vision de mes formes en lingerie, je pars chercher dans mon sac ma nuisette noire, et file dans la SDB pour la mettre.  
En sortant de la pièce, Kakashi me regarde, un grand sourire aux lèvres  
\- Oui ?  
\- Comment veux-tu que je dorme avec toi habillé comme ça, à mes côtés  
\- « rigole » J'hésitais entre le jogging et ça  
\- Bon choix, tu es très belle dedans. Tu es même plus  
\- Et je suis quoi de plus

En parlant je rentre en même temps dans le lit, Kakashi lui commence à se déshabiller, oh dieu grecque viens à moi dans ce lit

\- « enlève sa chemise » tu es charmante  
\- Et ? « Sourit »  
\- « enlève son pantalon » Tu es irrésistible  
\- Vous allez dormir comme ça ?  
\- Un problème ?  
\- Non, du tout…. « Rougit »  
\- Ca ne te plaît pas ?  
\- Bien sûr que si ! Je me pose la même question que toi maintenant  
\- Tu me trouves comment « large sourire »  
\- La perfection  
\- Quand même pas  
\- Tu n'es pas dans ma tête

Tout en rigolant, il rentre dans le lit à mes côtés, se tourne pour me regarder. Je m'approche cette fois ci de lui, et l'embrasse, un baiser doux, langoureux. Il y répond sans hésité, venant en même temps posé ses mains sur mes hanches, oui le temps de la : taille est révolue, maintenant nous avons passé le level : hanche …  
Il remonte ses mains, vient en appui sur mes épaules, ce qui me fait basculer sur le dos et venir quasi au-dessus de moi.  
Je suis en nuisette, lui en boxer, en train de nous embrasser … Ca peut aller très vite. Pincer moi, je n'y crois toujours pas.  
Il s'arrête, décolle ses lèvres, et me regarde fixement

\- Nous devrions nous calmer, sinon je ne pourrais plus me contenir  
\- Au moins ça a le mérite d'être clair « rigole »  
\- Tu es tellement belle, et je reste un homme, je suis faible face à un corps comme le tiens  
\- J'ai très chaud Kakashi … Arrête de me complimenter sinon c'est moi qui te sauterai dessus, gare à toi

Il se remet sur le dos et nous rigolons ensemble. Je m'approche de lui, pose ma tête sur son torse, ça aussi j'en ai rêvé, et nous nous arrêtons de parler.

Au petit matin je me réveil, est-ce que j'ai rêvé ? … Je suis bien dans un lit, dans une chambre d'hôtel, en nuisette, par contre je sens une pression au niveau de mon ventre et un « truc » au niveau de mes cheveux … je décide d'ouvrir les yeux  
Non, je ne pense pas avoir rêvé, Kakashi est là, en train de dormir, son bras autour de moi, sa tête au-dessus de la mienne, nous nous emboitons à la perfection  
J'essaye de me tourner pour être face à lui sans pour autant le réveiller, mission réussi, je décide en suite de poser délicatement mes lèvres sur les siennes, il se réveil en tressaillant légèrement mais répond sans hésité à mon baiser.

\- Bonjour toi, je veux des réveils comme ça jusqu'à la fin de ma vie  
\- Faut le mérité « Clin d'œil »

Nous sortons du lit, il part dans la SDB, de mon côté je commence à ranger mes affaires, je pense que nous partirons après le petit déjeuner  
Il sort, il a remis son fichu masque… Je m'approche de lui, c'est étrange d'être aussi familier maintenant, je descends son masque et l'embrasse

\- Il faudra que j'attende ce soir avant de te ré embrasser ?  
\- Certainement pas, mais tu me trouves si beau que ça ?

Sur ces mots, j'attrape l'une de ses mains, et la porte à mon cœur

\- Sens-tu ces pulsations… C'est plutôt rapide…  
\- En effet  
\- C'est l'effet que tu me fais dès que je te vois…

En guise de réponse, un large sourire. Je l'aime si fort.

Nous partons, nos affaires en main que l'on dépose à la réception, un somptueux festin nous attend.  
Itadakimasu !  
On mange jusqu'à frôler l'explosion abdominale… nous remettons nos sacs sur le dos, et c'est partit pour une heure de trajet, l'avantage c'est quand partant en direction de chez ma mère, ça nous rapproche de Konoha.  
Sur la route nous ne parlons pas, est-ce qu'il stress ?

\- Kakashi ?  
\- Je me pose la même question que toi

… Je n'ai pas encore posé ma question, à moins qu'il se demande s'il s'appelle bien Kakashi ?

\- Tu veux dire quoi à ta mère ? Elle me connaît comme étant ton professeur …  
\- Tu es très fort  
\- « sourit en prenant un air hautain »  
\- Je pense, pour commencer, ne rien dire, mais je n'ai pas envie de mentir, on a gagné ce week-end grâce au bal point finale. Et puis on avisera …  
\- Je deviens nerveux  
\- Elle va t'adorer  
\- Oui enfin je lui vole sa fille  
\- Elle va sauter de joie, sa fille si casanière, si éprise de Sasuke, si dépressif, est en couple avec homme !  
\- Alors nous sommes un couple officiel ?  
\- J'aimerai, quand dis-tu ?  
\- Ce serait un immense honneur  
\- Alors je suis officiellement en couple avec Le Grand Kakashi, la chance !  
\- Et moi alors, là médecin légendaire ! La plus sexy de tous les villages

Nous rigolons encore, on a une complicité incroyable, je me sens tellement bien, mon nœud dans mon ventre a totalement disparu, la St Valentin a eu du bon  
Quand je vais raconter sa à Temari !

On arrive enfin devant la nouvelle maison de ma mère, elle est jolie, dans un style très traditionnel

\- Chérie ! Tu es arrivée, c'est merveilleux, mon bébé !

Non, stop les petits surnoms maman s'il te plaît !

\- Bonjour, Hatake Kakashi c'est bien ça !  
\- Oui, bonjour madame  
\- C'est vraiment gentil de votre part d'avoir accompagné Sakura  
\- C'est normal

On se lance des regards avec Kakashi, j'ai envie de lui sauter dessus pour l'embrasser et ne plus m'arrêter.

-Rentrer je vous en prie, j'ai préparé du thé !  
\- Super maman c'est parfait, ton ami n'est pas là ?  
\- Non, hélas, il a dû partir pour trois jours dans un pays voisin pour des questions administratives pour son travail  
\- On le verra la prochaine fois  
\- Oui Ne t'en fais pas pour ça ! Et Sinon, Ou en es-tu côté cœur ?  
\- … Je, heu, je suis, j'ai …  
\- Oui ?  
\- Et bien …  
\- Sakura, chérie, tout va bien ?  
\- C'est un peu tôt pour…  
\- Hrm, disons qu'elle voit quelqu'un depuis peu …  
\- Han !? Mais c'est super ! Heureusement que ton Senseï est là !  
\- Oui ! Super, merci Senseï

Ouai merci Senseï … Je dis quoi moi maintenant !? Elle va vouoir tout savoir dans les moindres détails … Misère  
\- Alors, qui est ce ? Est-ce que je le connais ?  
\- Oh oui, tu le connais bien même !  
\- Ah oui ! Allez dit moi !  
\- C'est moi !

… Blanc  
Et sans comprendre, ma mère se met à exploser de rire … Ce n'est pas vrai ! Pourquoi, mais pourquoi !

\- Alors vous ! Vous êtes trop drôle ! J'arrête de t'embête, si c'est tout frais je préfère attendre et ne pas savoir, je veux quelques chose de sérieux pour toi … Si c'est pour me dire que dans une semaine tu n'es plus avec, ça ne m'intéresse pas.  
\- Parfait !

Sur ces belles paroles, j'espère que Kakashi ne la pas mal pris, nous décidons de repartir, pour ne pas arriver pendant la nuit.  
Ma mère m'embrasse au moins 20 fois en me répétant qu'elle m'aime que je lui manque … Elle me manque tellement aussi, le départ me fend le cœur. J'aimerai tellement qu'elle revienne à Konoha … en même c'est grâce à elle que j'ai pu venir vivre chez Kakashi … Je lui dirais, un jour, quand elle aura avalé la pilule.

Sur la route du retour, je ne parle pas, je suis triste, j'aurai aimé rester plus longtemps avec elle.

\- Tout va bien ?  
\- Elle me manque  
\- Oui, ça ne doit pas être facile, je suis là si tu as besoin  
-Désolé de sa réaction, mais tu apprendras vite à la connaître, ce n'est pas du tout méchant, elle s'y attend juste pas.  
\- Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est ce que je me suis dit. Au moins, elle m'a trouvé drôle…  
\- « rigole » vu comment elle a explosé de rire, c'est sûr !

Il rigole, il me tarde de le revoir sans son masque. De redormir avec lui, contre lui, de sentir ses lèvres à nouveau sur les miennes  
Arrivant à Konoha, nous reprenons un air calme, sérieux…  
On passe la grande porte, et forcément nous tombons sur Naruto

\- HEY ! Salut vous deux ! Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ?  
\- Salut, Naruto, Kakashi senseï m'a accompagné, pour, heu, je ne me sentais pas très bien, et j'avais des plantes à chercher et je…  
\- Ah cool ! Et Sakura, je voulais inviter Hinata au restaurant ce soir, tu sais, c'est le prix qu'on a gagné au bal, comment je dois m'habiller ?  
\- Fait toi, le plus séduisant possible, mais préviens là tout de suite, qu'elle est le temps de se préparer également !  
\- Merci Sakura, j'y vais de suite ! A plus Kakashi Senseï !  
\- Ciao Naruto  
\- Fiou, on a évité le drame  
\- Tu comptes leur dire un jour ?  
\- Evidemment, mais là, j'ai plutôt envie de t'avoir pour moi toute seule  
\- Oh, bien, rentrons alors « sourire »

On pose nos affaires à l'entrée, Kakashi se précipite sur moi, défait son masque en un quart de seconde, et m'embrasse à pleine bouche.  
J'ai attendu ce moment toute cette satanée journée !

\- Tu m'as manqué  
\- Kakashi, j'ai attendu ça pendant toute la journée !  
\- Et moi dont !  
\- Comment fait-on alors pour cette nuit ?  
\- Je vais aller faire de la place dans mes placard et tu vas de suite aller déménager t'es affaires de cette chambre d'ami et venir dans la mienne … Si tu es d'accord ?  
\- Si je déménage dans TA chambre, alors ça deviendra la nôtre ?  
\- Bien sûre, et j'espère que tu as oublié le fait de chercher ton appartement ? Si celui-là te plaît, installe toi avec moi  
\- Disons que j'ai déjà toutes mes affaires ici … Je ne veux pas m'imposer

Si, Mais bien sûre que je veux m'imposer ! Il me propose d'habiter chez lui, pour que ça devienne chez nous … Je nage en plein bonheur.

\- Sakura, je veux que tu restes là. Mais je ne t'oblige pas, tu es libre et je comprendrais très bien que tu veuilles ton appartement. A côté de ça, on peut très bien en trouver un autre pour tous les deux, un que tu choisiras  
\- Tu abandonnerais ton appartement pour moi ?  
\- Je te veux toi  
\- « Grand regard étonné »  
\- Tu n'as toujours pas compris ?  
\- Si, mais j'ai tellement pas l'impression que c'est réelle  
\- Je me dit la même chose chaque seconde  
\- Restons dans cet appartement, je l'aime bien, et en plus on a la vue sur la forêt  
\- Alors je vais ranger mes affaires de suite et faire de la place

On se ré embrasse, et il part en trottinant jusque dans sa chambre ou je l'entends tout sortir dans un vacarme monstre, je crois que je ne l'ai jamais vu si enjoué !  
Quand est-ce que je vais lui dire que je l'aime ? Il me propose de changer d'appartement, d'en prendre un que j'aurais choisi, c'est qu'il m'aime aussi j'imagine ? Olala je n'y crois pas ! Il faut que j'aille voir Temari absolument !

\- Tu peux venir !  
\- Déjà ?!  
\- Nous sommes la fin de la journée !  
\- J'arrive !

Je prends mon sac, et déménage les affaires de ma chambre pour aller dans celle de Kakashi, Kakashi et moi … hiiii !  
Je sautille de partout, Il me regarde bizarrement …

\- Pour comprendre il faut que tu sois dans ma tête !  
\- Non merci, ça ira « rigole »

On termine de ranger les affaires dans la chambres d'ami, il faut savoir que Kakashi est quelqu'un de soigné, il range tout le temps, dès qu'il laisse trainer quelque chose, c'est ranger dans la minute ! C'est très drôle de le voir faire avec son côté désinvolte.  
Nous mangeons un morceau, nous prenons notre douche séparément, pour l'instant … Dorénavant il faudra que je fasse attention à moi, ma peau, mes cheveux, couper les pointes, les poils ! C'est fatiguant d'être une femme !  
On se retrouve tous les deux dans le lit, il a retiré son masque, il est tellement beau, irrésistible … Il n'y a même pas de mots  
Il s'approche de moi, m'embrasse, me papouille et je crois que j'ai dû m'endormir dans ses bras.

Hello ! Je pars en vacances la semaine prochaine alors entre le travail, la préparation des affaires, les toutous à s'occuper ... Bref la vie, il y aura un peu plus d'attente entre les chapitres, le temps de les écrire, les relire, corriger ... Je vous rassure en disant qu'il y a deux chapitres écrits ! Donc, même si il y a un peu plus de temps entre les publications, je n'abandonne pas mon histoire !  
Merci pour vos commentaires ! N'hésiter pas à donner vos avis et toutes autres critiques constructives

Kakashiment bien à vous ;)

M. 


	13. Chapter 12

Chap 12 étape ?

Mon esprit est si calme depuis que notre histoire a commencé, je ne me pose plus autant de questions, je me sens bien, à chaque fois que je le vois, j'ai des millions de papillons dans le ventre.  
Kakashi est déjà parti, il est allé informer Maître Tsunade de notre retour.  
Je me prépare et je vais en direction de chez Temari, j'espère qu'elle est encore la …

\- Temari !? Tu es là ? C'est Sakura  
\- Tiens, te revoilà ! Rentre !  
\- Je ne savais pas si tu étais déjà parti  
\- Et bien, à la base, je devrais déjà être à Suna mais, mon programme à un peu changer depuis que Shikamaru et moi sommes ensemble.  
\- Tant mieux, tu n'as cas emménagé à Konoha !  
\- C'est très compliqué, avec mon poste à Suna  
\- Oui je comprends …  
\- C'est quoi ce sourire plaqué sur ton visage ?! … Alors ce week-end « Clin d'œil »  
\- Si tu savais  
\- Vous avez conclu dans la chambre d'hôtel ?!  
\- Je suis venu parler à Ino ou j'ai bien Temari devant moi « rigole »  
\- Oh, aller ! Raconte-moi tout

Je lui raconte l'après-midi passé au parc, lui expliquant le geste de Kakashi, le dîner, et La soirée …

\- Nan ! Alors ça y'est, vous êtes ensemble ?  
\- Et bien, oui … Il m'a proposé de resté chez lui, de mettre mes affaires dans sa chambre  
\- Ce n'est pas vrai !  
\- Il m'a même proposé de visiter d'autres appartements et choisir celui qui me plairait !  
\- Mademoiselle Hatake !  
\- « rigole » Pas encore !  
\- Enfin, s'il t'a proposé ça, c'est qu'il tient à toi !  
\- Tu crois ?  
\- Parce que tu en doutes !?  
\- Je ne connais pas tellement les hommes …  
\- Et bien je peux te rassurer ! S'il ne t'a pas dit « je t'aime », ça ne devrait plus tarder !  
\- Il m'a dit qu'il s'en fichait de son appartement, qu'il me voulait moi  
\- Et tu oses douter ?! On a quelques jours de plus dans notre relation Shikamaru et moi, mais on n'en est pas encore là !  
\- Après il n'a pas le même âge aussi, et il n'y a pas le souci de la distance, c'est différent comme situation  
\- Il n'est pas vieux Kakashi ? Je ne sais pas, je n'ai jamais réussi à lui donner un âge !  
\- Non, nous n'avons même pas 10 ans d'écart, mais je pense qu'il a vécu tellement de malheur dans sa vie, qu'il a besoin d'être au calme, d'être posé.  
\- Oui c'est sûr, ça se comprend. Et du coup, vous n'avez rien fait dans ta suite ?  
\- Non, j'étais super stressée ! Je ne savais pas quoi faire de mes mains, du coup il a dit qu'on prendrait notre temps, et que je n'avais rien à faire …  
\- Tu as trouvé LE prince charmant, dit toi bien que si un mec te sors « on peut prendre notre temps » c'est que ce n'est pas qu'une histoire de cul. Rassure-toi  
\- Oui, tu as raison, je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai peur  
\- Mais non, c'est normal, tu vis dans un rêve éveillé !  
\- C'est exactement ça, j'ai toujours du mal à y croire !  
\- Tu m'étonnes ! Ca y'est, notre Sakura est enfin heureuse ! Ça fait plaisir de te voir comme ça !

Temari a toujours la bonne parole pour rassurer, conseiller, écouter …  
On discute encore un peu, je mange un morceau avec elle et je rentre à l'appartement en espérant voir mon amoureux … Faut que je lui trouve un surnom débile trop mignon comme un couple normal ? Poussin ? Chaton ? Doudou ?… C'est si stupide … : « Poussiiiiin ! » … La honte !  
Quand je pense qu'il m'a proposé d'habiter chez lui, ça y'est je n'ai plus le tracas d'aller chercher un appartement, de rentrer chez moi et d'être seule, je ne me voyais tellement pas partir de chez Kakashi.  
Il faudrait le dire à tout le monde, ou se montrer devant tout le monde … Déjà qu'ils se posaient des questions pendant le Bal … L'info devrait vite circuler … Ou je le dis à Ino, à voix haute dans leur boutique, comme ça grâce aux mamies, ça fera vite le tour.

Je rentre chez moi, oui chez moi. Il est là, il fait le ménage de la maison, je l'imagine bien, nu avec un tablier … Ce n'est pas le moment d'exploser de rires !

\- Salut toi !  
\- Coucou, en pleine action ?

En pleine action ? Mais Sakura c'est une maladie chez toi de dire de la merde ? Bonjour, Haruno Sakura je suis atteinte du syndrome merdeaucerveau … Oui oui, je me soigne …

\- « rigole » Ca dépend comment tu vois la chose ?  
\- « rouge » … C'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire

Il s'arrête, me regarde, s'avance vers moi, me prend par les hanches … Palpitations aux maximum.  
Je lui retire son masque, il m'embrasse, descend jusque dans mon cou, il remonte ses mains, tire un peu sur mon tee-shirt, ce qui laisse entrevoir un nouveau morceau de peau qu'il se met à embrasser … J'ai la tête qui tourne, il me rend folle, folle d'amour, folle d'excitation ...

\- Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on fait le ménage  
\- Montre-moi alors  
\- Pour ça il faut que je me change

Je vais lui faire voir de quel bois je me chauffe ! Moi aussi je vais le rendre fou … « rire diabolique »  
Je vais dans la chambre, j'enlève mes vêtements, je garde quand même mes sous-vêtements, j'enfile un de mes tabliers, rose, je le noue derrière mon dos, et je repars dans la cuisine

\- Comment veux-tu que je fasse le ménage maintenant  
\- Si si, allez ! Du nerf !  
Je le sens venir derrière mon dos, se coller, il commence à m'embrasser la nuque, le milieu des omoplates, il me donne des frissons partout, ça doit se voir sur ma peau, ce n'était pas le but.  
Il passe ses mains sous mon tablier, caresse mon ventre… J'ai chaud, je ne bouge pas

\- Sakura, si tu ne m'arrêtes pas je ne pourrais plus me stopper…

Je ne sais pas ! Oui continu, mais est-ce que ce n'est pas trop tôt ?! Si je lui demande, il va peut-être se vexer ! Alors que ce n'est pas du tout mon but, en même j'ai des nouvelles envies, des choses dans mon corps qui réagissent à chaque fois qu'il me touche, je pense que j'ai envie d'aller plus loin avec lui, oui j'en ai envie mais j'ai peur.

\- J'ai peur

Le mot est lâché. Il stoppe ses caresses, et me tourne par le mouvement de ses mains.

\- Dit moi de quoi tu as peur ?  
\- Je… Je suis peut être une adulte, mais, comment dire … « gênée »  
\- Tu ne l'a jamais fait c'est ça ?

Je lui réponds oui d'un signe de tête …

\- J'ai compris, tu n'as pas à stressée. Si tu n'es pas prête tu ne l'es pas et c'est tout  
\- Mais j'ai envie de toi Kakashi  
\- « Grand yeux » Où est le problème alors « sourit »  
\- Et bien, je ne sais juste pas comment m'y prendre …  
\- Ca, tu n'as pas à te poser la question, ça se fait tout seul … Mais si tu préfères qu'on attende, il n'y a pas de souci, jute va te rhabiller alors …

Je le regarde avec un petit sourire en coin … Je mets mes bras par-dessus ses épaules et je l'embrasse, doucement au début, puis j'approfondis mon baiser, il y répond sans problème. Je sens dans mon ventre, jusque dans ma partie intime des nouvelles sensations …  
Il me détache le lien que j'avais nouer auparavant dans mon dos, il me serre contre lui, je n'ai jamais fait l'amour, mais je connais l'anatomie de l'homme par cœur, et je sais également comment fonction celui-ci dans n'importe quel situation et ce que je sens contre moi, me fait vite comprendre que je ne suis plus une gamine ou on joue a qui embrasse qui sur la joue, action, chiche, ou vérité …  
Il passe ses mains sous mon tablier, viens re-caresser mon ventre et commence à monter ses mains jusque sur ma poitrine, ça me donne tellement de frissons que ça serait limite douloureux. Il me regarde, et en même temps dégrafe mon soutien-gorge. Il passe le lien qui soutient mon tablier par le cou, par-dessus ma tête, je me retrouve en simple culotte devant lui, mes bras cachant ma poitrine. Je suis un peu gênée… Je dois être rouge pire qu'une tomate !  
Pour me faire changer les idées, il me ré-embrasse, il sait vraiment quoi faire pour me rassurer, il est génial … Et pourquoi il n'y a que moi à moitié nu ! Ce n'est pas juste … Attend voir, to, là ! Je lâche ma poitrine, et commence à mettre mes mains au niveau du bat de son ventre, lever le tissu, le contacte de ma main sur sa peau, lui donne un tressaillement. Point faible ?! Je le garde en tête, je continue de lever son haut, jusqu'à le lui passé à travers sa tête, il est là, torse-nu devant moi, mais je n'ai pas réfléchie qu'au faite de lui enlever son haut, je me retrouverai sein nu devant lui. Il se délecte de sa vision, et j'ai également le droit de regarder autant que je veux ce magnifique torse musclé à la perfection !

\- Tu es magnifique Sakura  
\- Profite pas trop non plus ! « clin d'œil gêné »  
\- Oh si que je vais en profiter !

Il m'attrape en dessous des fesses, me prend contre lui, et vient m'allonger sur le sofa à l'horizontale. Il m'embrasse à nouveau, je n'en peux plus de lui ! Il m'embrasse le cou descend, passe ses doigts sur mes épaules, je tressaille, j'ai des frissons partout, je le sens descendre jusqu'à ma poitrine, il commence à les embrasser … Je ne bouge plus, je le laisse faire, comme il m'avait déjà dit, je mets simplement mes mains dans ses cheveux et sur sa nuque. Je ne savais pas que de jouer comme ça avec ma poitrine pouvait me donner le feu aux poudres à ce point. Il remonte jusqu'à atteindre ma bouche, se retire de mes lèvres, me regarde …

\- Aller, il faut finir le ménage maintenant, tu m'aides ?

QUOI ?!  
Mais je ne peux rien faire dans l'état ou je suis à part faire des bêtises avec nos corps !

\- Très bien ! « air hautain »

Je me relève, remet mon tablier mais sans mon soutif cette fois-ci au pire il l'ai a vu, j'attrape une éponge, et comme une furie je me mets à astiquer tous, absolument tous. Les plans de travails de la cuisine, la table, les chaises, les accessoires de cuisine, tout brille !  
En même pas un quart d'heure c'était terminé …

\- Voilà !  
\- Et bien, tu t'es bien défouler ? L'excitation est descendue ?  
\- « Rouge » …

Comment fait-il pour lire en moi aussi facilement, ce n'est pas inscrit sur mon front quand même !

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles homme !  
\- « rigole » Alors toi !

Je pars dans la chambre, la tête haute, me rhabiller. Non mais ! Je n'ai pas demandé qu'on lise les choses qui sont dans ma tête … C'est incroyable ça !  
Je repense au moment sur le sofa, j'ai trouvé un point faible de lui, il faut que je le garde en tête … Si j'arrive à embrasser cet endroit, il sera à ma merci …  
Il a l'air de savoir ce qu'il fait … En même temps on n'a pas le même âge, alors forcément. Et puis, aarrrgh, il est tellement sexy, il me tarde de le voir nu.  
Bon Sakura, calme- toi là ! Souffle un coup, respire, prend une douche froide !

Je retourne dans le salon, il est là avec son livre favoris …

\- Tu as appris sur ce livre ? « Regard taquin »  
\- Très drôle, quand tu seras grande je te le prêterai  
\- Ha ha ha.  
\- Au faite, j'ai oublié de te dire, ce matin avec Maître Tsunade  
\- Ah oui, alors  
\- Il faut tu ailles la voir demain dans la journée, elle t'a programmée une intervention ou elle sera là pour supervisée, ça lui permettra de voir si tu as totalement repris, ils ont besoin de personnel à l'hôpital et ton aide serait la bienvenue !  
\- Ah super, j'avais plus trop d'argent en plus, ça va permettre de me renflouer les poches ! Et de t'aider à payer l'appartement  
\- Je ne t'ai rien demandé  
\- Moi non plus

Je m'installe à ses côtés avec un livre un peu plus sérieux que le sien, et nous passons la soirée à ire, parler, rigoler …

Ce sera lui, et seulement lui. 


	14. Chapter 13

Chap 13

Dans le bureau de Tsunade

\- Alors Sakura, raconte-moi.  
\- Kakashi Senseï m'a dit que je devais venir vous voir pour une intervention ?  
\- Oui, c'est bien ça, mais avant de parler travail, je veux savoir … Toi, Kakashi ?  
\- Et bien oui, c'est officiel, nous sommes ensemble, je reste habiter chez lui.  
\- Et bien, si un jour on m'avait dit que mon élève sortirait avec son tout premier professeur, c'est digne d'un roman ! Surtout Kakashi Hatake !  
\- Comme quoi, tout peut arriver !  
\- Mais, comment t'es venu l'idée de sortir avec Kakashi ? Sans être indiscrète, nous parlons simplement entre femme.  
\- Et bien, je me suis rendu compte de l'homme qu'il était.  
\- C'est vrai qu'il n'est pas vilain… Et j'imagine bien foutu avec tous ces entraînements… Mais même venant de lui, ça m'épate. En tout cas, j'ai remarqué que depuis quelque temps il avait changé, dans le bon côté, j'entends bien, j'ai senti qu'il y avait anguille sous roche… Et quand je vous ai vu arriver au bal !  
\- Vous pensez que ça va être mal vu aux yeux des autres ?  
\- Tu rigoles !? Le premier qui dit quelque chose de déplacer tu me l'envoi ! Non, je ne pense pas, mais vous avez fait parlé …  
\- Oui j'imagine !  
\- Bon, en tout cas je suis contente de te voir sourire de nouveau, tu es lumineuse comme autre fois !  
\- Merci Senseï  
\- Parlons plus sérieusement maintenant, j'ai une grosse intervention à faire, j'aimerai te voir à l'œuvre, pour ensuite te faire ré intégrer l'hôpital, j'ai quelques médecins partis sur le terrain et nous manquons de personnel, ton bureau t'attend si tu réussi ton opération.  
\- Quand est-ce qu'elle est prévue ?  
\- Le plus rapidement possible !  
\- Je suis prête !  
\- Bon suis-moi, je vais t'expliquer le cas sur le chemin, tu vas rencontrer ton patient et les infirmières iront le préparer.

Nous partons donc en direction de l'hôpital, je suis trop contente ! Tsunade m'explique le cas, ça n'a pas l'air simple, il faut que je fasse l'exérèse d'une tumeur qui se trouve au niveau de l'abdomen, je connais l'intervention sur le bout de mes doigts, je sais pourquoi elle m'a donné ce cas, c'est une chirurgie, minutieuse, ou il faut rester concentré, et elle dure minimum 4 heures ! Plus s'il y a des complications …  
Je vais me préparer dans le SAS, avant de pénétrer dans la salle d'opération, et me voilà lancer, je commence à inciser et je ne m'arrête plus. Je suis sous le regard sévère de Tsunade, qui est la devant moi, habillé également, au cas où je ne puisse plus assuré.

Au bout de plus de 4h30 d'opération, je termine mon dernier point de suture, je coupe mon fil, et souffle un bon coup.

\- Bravo Dr Haruno, vous pouvez rejoindre de nouveau notre équipe au sein de notre Hôpital.  
\- Merci Senseï, ça commence vraiment à me manquer.  
\- Je te laisse te rhabiller et lui faire la prescription nécessaire à son bon rétablissement  
\- Très bien. Je vais faire ça de suite

Je sors de la salle, enlève ma blouse, et me dirige dans mon bureau pour lui concocté son sirop aux plantes qui servira d'anti douleurs, un baume pour aider à la cicatrisation et des gélules qui agiront sur les cellules cancéreuses.  
Ma prescription terminé, je viens faire mon compte rendu dans le bureau des infirmières, et leur expliquer mon traitement mis en place.  
Je garde ma grande blouse blanche sur le dos, ça va surement plaire à Kakashi…  
Je me sens tellement bien, fier de mon défi réaliser avec grand succès, fier d'aller retrouver mon amoureux. Je suis heureuse.

Si Kakashi est à la maison, à mon tour de lui montrer ce que je vaux. Cette opération m'a redonné confiance en moi.

\- Et Sakura !  
\- Hey, salut Ino !  
\- Je vois que tu as repris ton poste !  
\- Oui enfin ! Alors, tu as des choses à me raconter !  
\- Et toi alors ! Voilà le cavalier mystère !  
\- J'ai appris pour Sasuke et toi ? Comment ça se passe ?  
\- N'essaye pas de changer de sujet, mais oui, Sasuke et moi avons terminé la soirée ensemble …  
\- Et …  
\- Et bien, nous devons encore parler du futur, dire que l'on est ensemble est encore un gros mot, mais disons qu'on se voit … C'est un Sexfriend !  
\- Ah oui d'accord ! Mais toi tu veux quoi ?  
\- Je l'aime c'est indéniable, alors j'aimerai être en couple avec lui !  
\- Dit le lui. Il est jeune encore dans sa tête !  
\- Et toi alors !?  
\- Je suis en couple avec Kakashi.

… Blanc

\- C'est vrai ?!  
\- Oui  
\- Tu me sors ça, comme ça, naturellement ?  
\- Je ne vais pas tourner autour du pot  
\- Tu as tellement changé, c'est fou  
\- Disons que je sais ce que je veux  
\- Mais … Non, wouah ! Tu me laisse sans voix  
\- Ah oui ! Etonnant venant de toi !  
\- Allez, charrie moi  
\- Je te laisse il faut que j'aille le retrouver !  
\- Mais tu habites ou ?  
\- Chez lui !  
\- Sérieusement ?!  
\- Allez à très vite !

Je m'en vais d'un pas rapide, sinon elle va commencer une enquête et je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'étaler ma vie maintenant, j'ai une autre envie…  
Arriver à la maison, vide. Je cours dans ma chambre, j'enlève tous ce que j'ai sur le dos, j'enfile ma plus belle lingerie, je remets ma blouse de travail, je ferme les trois boutons du milieu et pars dans la cuisine commencer à préparer le repas. J'espère qu'il ne sera pas trop long.  
Mon repas terminé, je range et nettoie tous ce que j'ai sorti, j'entends la porte se fermé, je fais semblant de rien avoir entendu… De dos, il ne verra que des chaussures à talons, des jambes, et la blouse … Son imagination va être chamboulé  
Je le sens arriver dans mon dos me prendre par la taille pour me tourner.

\- Quelle surprise  
\- Bonjour Senseï  
\- Je suis plus que ton senseï maintenant  
\- Evidemment !

Tout en me regardant il déboutonne ma blouse, il recule d'un pas, me regarde …  
Il me porte, m'assois sur le plan de travail de la cuisine. Il commence à m'embrasser l'intérieur des cuisses. J'échappe un petit bruit involontaire … Il lève sa tête et me regarde, un petit sourire en coin.  
D'un coup je me retrouve dans ses bras, il me porte comme une princesse, il m'emmène jusque dans la chambre, m'allonge délicatement et se met au-dessus de moi

\- Et maintenant, que se passe-t'il ?  
\- Tu as une idée ? Une envie ?  
\- Une folle envie de vous, sensei !

Je lui attrape son haut, lui retire fougueusement. Je descends mes mains jusqu'à son pantalon pour le déboutonner, j'essaye de le lui enlever, mais sa partie anatomique exubérante m'en empêche.  
Il rigole, se remet debout, il part fermé les volets, la lumière, nous sommes plongé dans le noir totale, il retourne dans le lit, je passe mes mains partout sur son corps, il est nu.  
Il m'hôte de mes sous-vêtements, et nous voilà partit dans une folle nuit d'amour.

Au petit matin, c'est le rayon de soleil qui vient me réveillé avec une douce odeur de pâtisseries. Je vois Kakashi arriver avec un plateau rempli de bonnes choses à manger. Il s'installe à côté de moi, m'embrasse, un long baiser doux et plein d'amour…  
Dois-je attendre qu'il me dise je t'aime, ou est-ce que je peux lui dire, et quand ?  
On se goinfre de toutes cette bonne nourriture … Le sport de chambre, ça creuse

\- Tu es magnifique  
\- Je te retourne le compliment et hier, tu m'as donné tellement de plaisir, j'espère que j'ai été à la hauteur  
\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, tu as était parfaite, et il me tarde de remettre ça … ce soir ?  
\- Un vrai gourmand !  
\- Sakura, j'aimerai que tu saches que je tiens énormément à toi, je …  
\- Kakashi, je vis un rêve, depuis ce week-end et même avant, depuis que tu m'as écoutée, et accueilli chez toi je nage dans le bonheur  
\- Je t'aime.

! Calme, surtout reste calme. AAARGHH JE NE PEUX PAS RESTER CALME ! Danse de la victoire dans ma tête !

\- Mais je ne t'aime pas comme ça. C'est au-delà de ça c'est/  
\- J'ai envie de passer ma vie à t'es côté. Je t'aime Kakashi. Ce sont de réel sentiments en béton que j'ai pour toi  
\- Tu viens de me manger mes mots. Recrache-les, que je puisse te les dire !

J'explose de rire ! Non mais, jamais au grand jamais je n'avais entendu ça !

\- Tu te moques de moi là ?  
\- Nooon.

Je le vois posé délicatement le plateau par terre, il se tourne vers moi, se met à califourchon, et commence à me chatouiller de partout !  
C'est horrible ! Il faut que je reprenne le contrôle ! Je fais appelle à mon chakra, je lui stop les poignets, et grâce à ma force, j'arrive à le mettre sur le dos, et à m'assoir à califourchon sur lui.  
C'est qui l'papa ?! … non ça c'est très bizarre sakura.

\- Et maintenant on fait quoi ?!  
\- Sakura, tu devrais descendre sinon  
\- Sinon quoi ?

Je commence à le chatouiller, pile dans sa zone sensible, celle du bas ventre.

\- Je ne répondrai plus de moi !

Il m'attrape par la nuque et plaque ses lèvres contre les miennes !

\- On est reparti pour un tour ?  
\- T'es partant ? !  
\- Avec la plus belle femme du monde ? Toujours !

Et nous revoilà parti, cette fois-ci, il fait jour, je vois enfin son corps nu, c'est bien plus que la perfection.

On passe notre journée au lit, jusqu'à que je prenne conscience que nous puons le bouc, non une étable rempli de bouc ! Je propose à Kakashi de sortir de cette chambre diabolique, d'aller prendre une bonne douche et d'aller manger chez Ichiraku …  
Comme un gamin, il saute du lit, et part en courant, le cul à l'air en direction de la SDB … Il me fait tellement rire !

Nous arrivons au niveau du stand, et bien évidement nous retrouvons Naruto ! Toujours assis à la même place, avec comme à son habitude le même bol de ramen

\- Yo Naruto  
\- Hey Kakashi Senseï ! Et Sakura ?  
\- Salut Naruto !  
\- A force de vous voir tous le temps ensemble on va croire que vous êtes en couple ! Surtout depuis la soirée !  
\- Et de notre week-end de gagné !  
\- Vous allez partir en week-end tous les deux ?  
\- Naruto tu es à la traîne, c'est déjà fait !

Kakashi me regarde … Faudrait qu'il arrête d'ailleurs sinon je vais lui sauter dessus…

\- Sakura, on lui dit ?  
\- Quoi, quoi ? Qu'est-ce que vous me cachez ?  
\- Naruto …  
\- Senseï ?  
\- Naruto ?  
\- Sakura … ?  
\- Nous sommes ensemble  
\- Oui, merci je le vois bien.  
\- Non mais ensemble, pas là nous trois. Enfin si mais  
\- Ce que Sakura essaye de t'expliquer, c'est que Sakura et moi, ton professeur, sommes en couple.

…

\- Naruto ?  
\- Ca va Naruto ?  
\- Mais comment c'est possible ?  
\- Un coup de foudre  
\- Et toi avec Hinata ?  
\- On a mangé au restaurant tous les deux  
\- Et ?  
\- Et elle était ravissante  
\- Tu lui a dit ?  
\- Oui quand même !  
\- Et ensuite ?  
\- Je l'ai raccompagné chez elle  
\- Naruto elle t'aime ! Et tu ne vois rien ! Les garçons vraiment, faut grandir ! Sur ce bon appétit !  
\- Et vous là, Senseï … Comment vous avez fait votre déclaration à Sakura ?  
\- Dans une chambre d'hôtel  
\- QUOI ? Oh je n'ai même pas envie d'imaginer la scène !  
\- BAKA tu n'as pas à imaginer quoi que ce soit !  
\- Pardon Sakura-chan ! « Apeuré »  
\- Je lui ai simplement fait comprendre que je tiens à elle  
\- Ca veut dire que vous vous êtes embrassés ?  
\- Oui  
\- Et Sakura tu as vu notre Senseï sans son masque …  
\- Oh oui, il est à tomber par terre  
\- Je peux voir ?  
\- Non.  
\- Mais Senseï, j'vous paye votre bol de ramen !  
\- Non.  
\- Je paye celui de Sakura aussi  
\- Non.

Nous passons la soirée à rigoler, en expliquant ce que Naruto pouvait tenter avec Hinata et nous à la suite de ce bon repas, Kakashi et moi décidons de repartir chez nous, main dans la main.

Bonjour à tous ! En même temps d'écrire le chapitre 14, je réfléchis au chap 13 spéciale LEMON, si vous êtes intéressé pour le lire, envoyer un message privé et je vous l'enverrai par message. Laisser-moi simplement le temps de l'écrire car ce sera une première pour moi ce genre de style d'écriture )

Kakashiment bien à vous :* 


	15. Chapter 14

Chap 14 complication

Quelques mois ont passés, 7 exactement, je vis toujours le grand amour avec Kakashi, nous sommes toujours dans le même appartement, ou, nous avons créé notre cocon, notre nid d'amour.  
Pour le moment, Kakashi est en mission, il doit rentrer d'ici deux, trois jours normalement.  
Tout Konoha est au courant de notre relation, et étrangement, tout c'est bien passé.

Ce matin, j'ai rendez-vous avec Tsunade, apparemment, elle a quelque chose à me dire d'important… J'espère que ce n'est pas très important car je ne suis pas au top de ma forme depuis quelques temps, je pense que c'est émotionnel, il me manque énormément.

Arrivé au bureau de Tsunade :

\- Sakura, installe toi, nous devons parler.  
\- Kakashi va bien ?  
\- Oui, la mission se passe bien ne t'en fais pas, si je t'ai fait venir c'est pour tout autre chose … J'ai eu un courrier « secret « , il m'était adressé à moi, et à toi, je te laisse en prendre connaissance

J'ai le ventre qui se serre et généralement, ce n'est pas bon signe …

« _Chère Maître Hokage Tsunade et Chère Medecin Haruno Sakura dit : légendaire , je vous envoi ce courrier secret, en espérant qu'il le reste, pour vous informer d'un réel problème, pour nous et pour vous.  
Mon Maître, Uchiwa Madara est dans un état critique et le choix va être facile, venez le voir, soigner le et il ne se passera rien dans votre village, si vous ne venez pas, nous tuerons chaque humain, animaux, végétaux, on vous mettra le village à néant. Nous avons ce qu'il faut. Retrouver nous à l'auberge des thermes, 2 km après le village caché de la pluie. »_

Je lis, et relis, et relis… je l'ai senti ! Mon 6 ème a encore marché !

\- Que comptez-vous faire Senseï ?  
\- J'ai bien peur qu'ayant à faire à Madara … Nous n'ayons pas trop le choix.  
\- Il va ruiner notre village …  
\- Nous avons de quoi nous défendre, mais ça n'empêchera jamais des morts  
\- Quand partons-nous ?  
\- Le plus vite possible …

Zut, je ne vais pas pouvoir dire au revoir à Kakashi, je ne le reverrai pas avant je ne sais combien de temps … _  
_  
\- On part cette nuit, je vais en informer Shizune, mais il n'y aura qu'elle au courant.  
\- Oui je comprends  
\- Nous enfilerons des tenues de anbu, et je vais préparer nos sacs avec des remèdes, des plantes …  
\- Je vais également voir ce que je peux préparer  
\- Voyageons le plus léger possible  
\- Très bien  
\- Retrouvons-nous à 2h du matin à la porte du village

Je repars en direction de l'appartement, je commence à faire mon sac, une boule au ventre, ce n'est même pas une boule, c'est une planète que j'ai dans le bide. Quand je pense que je ne reverrai pas Kakashi, que je ne le reverrai peut-être jamais. Je dois lui écrire une lettre.  
J'emporte avec moi le minimum, mais je rajoute dans une boîte bien caché dans la doublure du sac, des graines, feuilles de plantes toxiques, de courtes et longues actions … Si ça peut nous aider, mais j'imagine que pour nos remèdes il va y avoir un goûteur …  
Une fois mon sac terminé, je m'avance dans la cuisine, ma tenue de ANBU prête et enfilé, je m'assoie, papier crayon en main …  
« _Chère Kakashi, l'amour de ma vie, je pars en mission très spécial, ou malheureusement je ne peux rien te dire au risque de vous mettre en danger, toi et tout le village. Je pars avec Maître Tsunade, nous sommes demandés pour nos techniques médicales de pointes pour soigner une dangereuse personne assez connu. J'essaierai, avec l'accord de Tsunade, d'envoyer un oiseau messager discrètement pour te prévenir, si j'en ai la possibilité.  
Partir sans te revoir, sans sentir le contact de tes mains, de ta peau, de tes lèvres me mets dans un état de tristesse, inqualifiable. J'espère que tu rentreras de ta mission indemne, _ _et qu'on se reverra très vite. Mon cœur t'appartient, ne l'oublie jamais.  
A jamais à toi  
A jamais à moi  
A jamais à nous … Je t'aime, ta tendre Sakura »_

Les larmes ruissèlent, je n'arrive pas à me contenir, mes émotions sont complètement chamboulées depuis quelques temps, je pars m'allonger sur le sofa en réfléchissant bien comment piéger ce fumier qui n'a vraiment aucun culot de nous demander, non, de nous soudoyer pour le soigner ! Ah ! Rien que d'y pensé j'ai les nerfs qui me montent ! Il faut trouver une solution pour l'empoisonner, si lui meurt, tous ses sujets ne seront plus quoi faire, ils seront perdu ! Il faut mettre au point une stratégie avec Tsunade sur le chemin.

…

Il est 2h, j'attends devant la grande porte, un peu caché, au cas où quelqu'un nous repérerai, je vois Tsunade arrivé, que la mission commence…

\- Prête ?  
\- Avons-nous le choix ?  
\- Je le crains  
\- Alors allons-y !

On saute de branche en branche, sur le chemin on essaye de voir un plan, mais nous avons tellement peu d'infos que ça nous ai difficile d'en établir un … Allons-nous être reçu comme des esclaves, ou le contraire ?  
Nous filons à toute vitesse pendant plus de cinq heures, le jour se lève, timing parfait.  
Nous arrivons à l'auberge des thermes, nous nous asseyons, commandons un thé, et nous attendons …  
Deux heures plus tard, nous voyons un homme, vêtus d'une cape entrer dans l'auberge et s'asseoir, Tsunade et moi ne le quittons pas des yeux, comment savoir si c'est bien lui, et nous, vu nos masques et tenues, nous ressemblons plus à des hommes qu'à des femmes !  
Enfin, après un moment, il se lève et viens vers nous, mon cœur se serre … Le stress, la peur est là, ça y'est c'est partit.

\- Excuser-moi de vous dérangez, j'attends deux médecins d'un village caché non loin d'ici, est-ce vous ? C'est une requête assez spéciale…  
\- Effectivement, oui, C'est bien nous  
\- Quelle joie !  
\- Dépêchez-vous, nous n'avons pas que ça à faire.  
\- Oui, bien entendu, suivez-moi.

J'admire la prestance de Tsunade ! Elle dégage une telle énergie.  
Nous suivons cet homme bizarre jusqu'à l'entrée d'une taverne au milieu d'une forêt dense, il commence à faire des signes avec ces mains, j'imagine que l'endroit est bien caché et gardé.  
Nous entrons par un passage quasi invisible, et nous voilà arriver dans une fourmilière de couloir … Bien repérer les lieux. Chaque détail compte.  
On s'arrête devant une porte…

\- Voilà, mon maître est dans cette pièce, nous comptons sur vous pour diagnostiquer et améliorer son état, prenez votre temps, vous avez sur votre droite, le labo ou il y a tout le nécessaire au diagnostic et vous avez également à votre disposition des personnes qui peuvent aller chercher pour vous des plantes, si nécessaire. Je reviens vers vous pour 19h, nous vous aurons préparé votre chambre ainsi que le repas. Pas d'entourloupe, vous êtes surveillés.  
 _  
_\- Sakura, tu me laisses parler compris ? Non pas que je n'ai pas confiance mais bien au contraire, je préfère que tu restes le plus discrète possible, compris ?  
\- Très bien

Nous rentrons dans cette fameuse chambre, l'avantage de ces tenues d'ANBU c'est qu'elle cache parfaitement bien l'état dans lequel je me trouve actuellement.  
Sur le lit au milieu de la pièce, un homme, avec de grands cheveux noirs… C'est bien un Uchiwa… Quand je pense que je les traqué plus de 6 mois, et que je me retrouve face à lui grâce à une invitation car Monsieur se sent faible ! tsss

\- Madara Uchiwa, dans quel état te trouves-tu !  
\- Ne commence pas t'es sarcasmes Tsunade

Il se connaisse ?!

\- Tu as pris un sacré coup de vieux, ça fait combien de temps que je ne t'ai pas vu ?  
\- J'imagine que toi tu as gardé ton éternel jeunesse !  
\- Je ne me porte pas trop mal, effectivement…  
\- Et ton associé, tu ne me la présente pas ?  
\- J'ai cru comprendre que tu savais qui elle était  
\- Simplement de nom  
\- Ca suffit pour l'instant. Dit moi, que t'arrive-t-il pour demander notre aide et menacer ainsi mon village ?  
\- J'aime quand on me répond positivement à mes requêtes  
\- Un vrai enfant gâté !

Enfant gâté ?! Enfant gâté ! Quel CONNARD OUI !

\- Allez Madara, raconte-moi  
\- Je pense avoir trop forcé … J'ai des douleurs partout, dans le corps, on m'a donné des antidouleurs mais mon corps commence à ne plus ressentir les effets, je ne tiens pas debout …  
\- Tu as pensé à prendre ta retraite ?  
\- Pas avant d'avoir fini ce que j'ai commencé  
\- Tu as bien conscience que tu es dans un état critique, tu es coulant de sueur, j'imagine que tu as de la fièvre, ce qui est plutôt bon signe enfin ça fatigue le corps quand même …  
On va commencer par te prélever du sang, ça va faire mal  
\- Je pense que j'endure pire souffrance qu'une simple aiguille dans une veine.  
\- Sakura, coude droit.  
\- J'espère que t'es aiguilles ne sont pas empoisonnées  
\- Ce n'est pas dans notre but. L'hôpital du village a besoin de nous, donc plus vite nous te soignons, mieux ce sera pour nous  
\- Oh les pauvres…  
\- Ton sarcasme est pire que le mien.  
\- Des années d'entrainements ma chère Tsunade.

Pendant que les deux potos bavardent, je prélève donc le sang de ce fumier, et je pars dans ce fameux labo pour l'analyser … J'espère tellement que ce soit une merde incurable !  
Au bout de 10 minutes, les résultats s'affichent, je prends note sur un carnet et retourne dans la pièce

\- Montre-moi ça  
\- Il a des carences  
\- Oui et pas que …  
\- J'ai quelques suspicions  
\- Oui, moi également…  
\- Qu'est-ce que ça raconte ?  
\- Ce n'est pas brillant, mais ne nous alarmons pas, ce n'est que le début de l'enquête…  
\- J'aimerai faire une ponction de la moelle  
\- Oui, très bonne idée Sakura, ça nous donnera déjà des paramètres plus important, je vais faire des analyses d'urines, si il y a une personne, infirmière dans le coin ? Et je vais analyser le plasma du sang également… Madara, il va falloir te redresser, tu as le choix, sois nous t'injectons une anesthésie locale pour la ponction mais dans ce cas il faudra attendre 1 heure, ou mon associé te la fait directement, mais va falloir serrer les dents.  
\- Je serrerai les dents alors, ne savez-vous pas à qui vous avez à faire ?

Chouette je vais le faire souffrir ! Une bonne ponction, ça réveille toujours !

\- Serrez les dents  
\- Allez-y !

C'est un hurlement qui est sorti de la bouche du grand Madara ! Gagné Sakura ! Et j'ai tellement d'autres examens très douloureux à lui faire ! C'est plutôt une mission sympa après tout !  
Je lance l'analyse, la par contre c'est trois jours qu'il faut …

\- Bon Madara, je vais te préparer un sirop d'antidouleurs, pour que tu passes une bonne nuit et nous te reverrons demain matin.  
\- Et les résultats de la ponction ?  
\- Dans trois jours, demain nous essayerons de te faire les gaz du sang, encore une fois ce n'est vraiment pas agréable, nous sommes obligé de piqué dans le poignet et aller chercher l'artère …  
\- Vous le faites exprès ?  
\- Dit-nous alors comment connaître le Ph de votre sang ? Vous avez une autre méthode ? Vous croyez peut-être que ça nous amuse ?  
\- Sakura, laisse.  
\- Non ! Je ne laisserai pas, vous savez ce qu'il m'en coûte d'être ici à devoir trouver votre petit problème de santé, que je m'en contre fou littéralement ?!  
\- Sortez de ma chambre  
\- Je n'ai pas fini ! Vous êtes peut-être Le grand Madara Uchiwa, mais moi je suis Médecin, et sans nous, vous crèverez, alors ayez du respect pour nous  
\- Je n'ai de respect que pour ma petite personne  
\- Et vous pensez que ça va vous aidez ? Vous avez 50 personnes à vos pieds, mais qui est la réellement pour vous écouter ? Ils ont tous peur de vous, vous êtes la personne la plus seule au monde que je connaisse !

Je lui tourne le dos et claque la porte en sortant, qu'elle putain de merde ce mec !

\- Le dîner est servi dans la salle  
\- MERCI !  
\- Sakura, s'il te plaît, reprend toi !  
\- Je suis désolé Tsunade … Mes émotions en ce moment c'est le feu d'artifice !  
\- Oui et bien canalise toi ! C'est pour notre bien à toute les deux ! Quels sont tes suppositions ?  
\- Ostéoporose  
\- J'y ai pensé, mais comment le prouver ?  
\- Oui … Va falloir attendre le résultat de la ponction … une fois l'analyse de faite il faudra centrifuger le reste de la moelle et voir au microscope … On n'a pas fini, par contre si c'est ça, lui est fini  
\- Il peut se remettre sur pieds  
\- Oui, mais il est condamné, ce ne sera plus qu'une question de temps !  
\- S'il nous demande de rester jusqu'à son bon rétablissement, on peut le côtoyer encore quelques mois !  
\- Oh non, ce n'est pas possible !

Les larmes montent encore ! Ce n'est pas vrai ! Pas maintenant ! Que m'arrive-t-il ?!

\- Sakura tout va bien ?  
\- Oui, je suis fatigué ! Allons manger et passer une bonne nuit.

Nous entrons dans une salle ou on nous avait préparé un festin … Au moins nous sommes bien accueillis, à la fin du repas, le disciple de Madara nous accompagne dans un nouveau couloir, il nous amène devant notre porte de chambre

\- Je viendrais frapper à votre porte dès 8h, soyez prête, le petit déjeuner sera servi dans la même salle que celle pour le repas, des questions ?  
\- La salle de bain ?  
\- A l'intérieur, tout est prêt.  
\- Très bien, à demain alors.

J'en reviens pas, le pauvre, Tsunade viens de lui claquer la porte à la gueule. Comment on peut vouloir être le disciple de Madara ?  
En tout cas nous sommes bien reçus, en même temps, pour faire du bon travail vaux mieux vivre dans de bonnes conditions.  
La chambre est spacieuse, nous avons deux lits séparés, et effectivement la SDB à l'intérieur, dans une toute petite pièce.  
Nous nous préparons pour aller nous coucher après une bonne douche. Je n'arrive pas à m'endormir, je pense à Kakashi, et à mon état, je me fatigue plus vite, mes émotions sont changeantes dans un espaces temps très court … Nous sommes bloqués ici pendant un temps, long, court ? Personne ne peut le dire ! Enfin s'il a bien la maladie des os, on est partit pour un bon moment...

Le lendemain on se réveil assez tôt, on se prépare, je me pose de plus en plus de question sur mon état, en tant que médecin j'ai une très grosse suspicion mais comme ça me touche personnellement mon diagnostic est plus que perturbé…  
Le disciple de Madara vient nous chercher pour déjeuner. Une fois terminée nous avançons de nouveau vers la chambre de Madara.

Tsunade prend encore les devant

\- Madara ! Comment te sens-tu ?  
\- Ton sirop a fonctionné, j'ai eu une nuit meilleure.  
\- Nous allons reprendre t'es données une par une pour faire un comparatif par rapport à hier, infirmière !? Température, tension artérielle, évaluation du rythme cardiaque s'il vous plaît. Sakura Prise de sang, plus gaz du sang s'il te plaît.  
\- Tout de suite.  
\- Et n'oublie pas de centrifuger ta prise de sang pour faire une analyse du plasma.

J'exécute les ordres, les infirmières ayant terminé les examens, donne les informations à Tsunade, qui quittes la pièce pour j'imagine aller dans le labo. Je suis maintenant seule avec lui, il reste juste un gardien devant la porte … Super ! Sakura surtout reste calme, respire lentement, concentre toi.

\- Alors vous allez encore me faire souffrir ?  
\- Le degré de douleur est différent entre chaque individu.  
\- Vous êtes toujours aussi froide avec tout le monde ? Ou juste parce que c'est moi ?  
\- Sujet hors contexte.  
\- Enlevez ce masque, que je vois à quoi vous ressemblez réellement ?  
\- Vous n'avez pas besoin de voir mon visage. Attention je vais piquer.  
\- C'est tout ?  
\- Je commence par la prise de sang, comme ça je l'enverrai se faire analyser et en attendant je ferai les gaz du sang.  
\- Bien chef.  
\- Pardon ?

Pourquoi me montre-t-il du respect ? Serait-il reconnaissant envers nous ? … Etrange.

\- Je ne suis pas un homme méchant.  
\- C'est vous qui le dites.  
\- J'ai un projet, qui s'est construit sur une base de paix.  
\- Je ne veux en aucun cas savoir votre vie.  
\- Je vous montre du respect, et vous me rejetez.  
\- Je suis là contre mon gré, pour vous soigner, alors laisser-moi faire mon travail. Infirmière ?! Centrifuger et analyser s'il vous plaît, et apporter-moi un nouveau set d'aiguille et de tube, merci.  
\- Vous êtes très professionnel.  
\- Pourquoi ai-je droit à tous ces compliments ?  
\- Pour rien.

… Il me drague ?! Non, non, non … Sakura concentre-toi, c'est vrai qu'étant un Uchiwa il n'est pas vilain, enfin Sasuke est 100 fois mieux que lui, peut-être quand il était jeune il était beau, gentil mais il n'est pas devenu ennemi n°1 pour des fleurs !

\- Je vais piquer dans le poignet, une fois dedans je vais devoir aller chercher l'artère. Si vous sentez que vous tournez de l'œil dite le moi, j'arrêterai.  
\- Allez-y.

J'enfonce mon aiguille, je le vois plissé les yeux, et manque de peau, son artère roule beaucoup j'ai du mal à piquer dedans, je le vois serrer les dents, s'il a envie de m'envoyer un pin, il le fera, Sakura aller !  
J'utilise mon chakra pour immobiliser l'artère, j'arrive enfin à piquer, je vois son visage se détendre un peu, je rempli le tube, et fais une compression au poignet … ou au pire je pourrai le laisser se vider un peu …

\- Pourquoi appuyez-vous autant sur mon poignet, je n'ai pas assez souffert ?

Pour lui monter j'enlève ma compresse pleine de sang, un petit geyser se met à sortir de son poignet, je rigole intérieurement et refait vite ma compression.  
\- Voilà pourquoi.  
\- Mh.  
\- Madara ! Sakura tout va bien ?  
\- Oui Sensei je pars analyser le plasma et les gaz du sang  
\- J'attends les résultats

Je lance l'analyse de mon prélèvement, les analyse de la prise de sang sont bientôt terminé, j'en profite pour m'occuper du plasma. Je pose une goutte sur une lame et je la mets sur le microscope …  
Ce n'est pas jolie jolie … Je laisse le microscope placé pour le montrer à Tsunade, la prise de sang montre des défaillances dans les globules rouges, et les reins commencent à fatigués ainsi que le foie … Ce n'est pas bon.  
J'appelle Tsunade pour lui montrer ces résultats

\- Il y a des cellules cancéreuses … et la prise de sang n'est pas bonne, il y a plusieurs paramètres pas bon du tout. J'attends d'avoir le Ph, et il nous faut absolument les résultats de la ponction de moelle.  
Ont-ils un scanner ici ?  
\- Bravo Sakura, je vois effectivement la suspicion que tu as et oui il faut le passer au scan pour vérifier l'état de ses os en attendant les résultats de la ponction… Infirmières ?! Avez-vous de quoi faire un scanner ?  
\- Oui madame. Nous allons le préparer pour le transporter  
\- Surtout ne le faites pas marcher ! Il pourrait se briser de partout.

Les infirmières le transportent sur son lit jusque dans une nouvelle salle, c'est un mini hôpital ici !

-Tsunade, qu'avez-vous trouvé ?  
\- Sakura et moi pensons à une sorte de cancer…  
\- Bénin, malin ?  
\- Si c'est bien la forme que nous croyions, se serait maligne.

Un blanc, silence totale apparu… J'imagine que ça doit faire un choc … On démarre le scanner, effectivement, les os sont touchés …  
Toutes cette pression, fatigue, stress, me mette la tête qui tourne, je pars dans un trou noir… J'entends Tsunade crier mon nom et puis plus rien. 

_**Coucou ! Petit mot pour dire que tout ce que vous pouvez lire dans ce chapitre n'est pas du tout à prendre en compte ! J'ai simplement pris des exemples d'examens et des façons de faire réelles, certes, mais qui sont complétement tourner au hasard, c'est bien du fictif !**_ _ ****_

 _ **Kakashiment bien à vous )**_


	16. Chapter 15

Chap 15 Diagnostique tombé

J'ai la tête qui tourne, oula, sceau, bassine, nausée !

\- Là, Docteur, un sceau

Je ne reconnais pas cette voix, où suis-je ? Je vois trouble, je ne reconnais pas ce lieu, que m'arrive-t-il ? Kakashi ?

\- Kakashi ?! Kakashi ?!  
\- Non, je suis l'infirmière de Madara Uchiwa  
\- Quoi ?! Kakashi où es-tu ?  
\- QUE QUELQU'UN M'APELLE MAITRE TSUNADE !  
\- Tsunade ?! SenseI ?! Où suis-je ? Je, je vois trouble, j'ai la nausée, j'ai la tête qui me tourne, je/  
\- Calmez-vous, vous ne risquez rien, Maître Tsunade arrive  
\- OU EST-CE QUE JE SUIS ?  
\- Sakura ! Sakura tout va bien, je suis là, c'est moi Tsunade !  
\- Tsunade ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Je ne comprends rien  
\- Te souviens-tu de quelques choses ?  
\- Je, non, j'attends que Kakashi revienne de mission, il est partit, où est-il ?  
\- Calme-toi, commence par reprendre ton souffle, ta vision devrait revenir à la normal, tu es en hyperventilation… Aller, inspire bien et expire doucement, à ton rythme

Je ne comprends absolument pas ce qu'il m'arrive, je sens les mains de Tsunade me serrer fort, je ne me sens pas bien, pas bien du tout…  
Je reprends un peu mon calme, Tsunade m'explique en détail tout depuis le début, ma mémoire revient peu à peu

\- Dit moi Sakura, tu étais au courant que tu étais enceinte ?

Comment se prendre une claque monumentale dans la gueule.

\- Je suis désolé j'ai du mal comprendre, qu'avez-vous dit ?  
\- Sakura tu fais un déni de grossesse, tu es à 7 mois et demi  
\- Mais ce n'est pas possible je n'ai pas une forme !

Je connais bien les dénis de grossesses et on peut commencer à s'en rendre compte à 6 mois déjà !  
Je relève mon haut, et là, le choque, ça faisais un moment que je ne m'étais pas regarder, et effectivement, mon ventre à gonfler, mais vu les tenues que l'on porte, que ce soit en mission, ou même la blouse à l'hôpital, ça ne moule pas tellement …

\- Il faut rentrer sur Konoha  
\- Maintenant que tu t'en es rendu compte, c'est psychologique mais tu vas réellement ressentir les effets d'une vraie femme enceinte  
\- C'est pour ça que je suis tombé dans les pomme  
\- Sakura, tu n'es pas simplement « tomber dans les pommes » tu nous as fait une sorte de coma, cela fait plus d'une semaine que tu es inerte.

Une semaine ?! Mais que fait-on encore dans ce repère ? Je ne peux pas rester ici !

\- Mais, comment ?  
\- Sakura, s'il te plaît, garde ton calme au maximum. C'est pour le bien de ton bébé et du tien également, tu vas gonfler très vite maintenant, ta tension va être plus faible  
\- Où on en est dans le diagnostic de ce fumier ?  
\- Nos suspicions étaient juste, il a plusieurs ostéosarcomes ainsi qu'une ostéoporose …  
\- Que fait-on encore ici ? Il est condamné !  
\- Il veut qu'on lui trouve un remède pour qu'il puisse remarcher et le tenir en vie le plus longtemps possible  
\- Mais c'est impossible ! Aucun remède n'existe ! Aucune technique médicale en ninjustu également !  
\- Disons que nous avons la possibilité de lui réduire les cellules cancéreuses mais il faut être deux et c'est extrêmement fatiguant, je crains que dans ton état, ce ne soit envisageable  
\- Asseyons quand même ! Ca fait quoi, deux semaines que nous sommes enfermé, nous n'avons même pas vu la lumière du jour, il nous séquestre !  
\- Tu te sens de le faire ?  
\- Allons-y ! Et finissons-en

Elle m'aide à me lever, ma tête tourne, la nausée reviens, je passe ma main sur mon ventre, je porte l'enfant de Kakashi, mon bébé, le fruit de notre amour. Il ne peut pas naître ici ! Tu m'entends ? Tu ne sors pas de la tant que nous ne sommes pas arrivé à Konoha, et s'il faut 5 ans tu attendras ! Compris ?!  
On arrive dans la pièce de Madara, et là, je me rends compte que je n'ai pas mis mon masque d'anbu… Ce n'est pas vrai !

\- Bonjour, jolie Sakura

Ce, n'est, vraiment, pas, le, moment … MAIS ALORS VRAIMENT PAS !

\- Prête Sakura ? Madara fermé les yeux, et restez sans bouger, vous ne sentirez rien, mais c'est important pour nous, et ne parler pas non plus, c'est une technique difficile, et Sakura est fatiguée.  
\- Bien allez-y

Nous nous mettons au travail, Tsunade s'occupe de la moelle épinière, et moi je m'occupe des membres, c'est un tout petit plus simple, et moins fatiguant.  
Mais, la fatigue commence à se faire sentir, la nausée me reprend et ça ne fait que deux heures. Il faut que je rentre à Konoha absolument.

\- Sakura, va t'asseoir, je continue sur la moelle.  
\- Je suis désolée  
\- C'est plutôt moi qui l'est. Jamais je ne t'aurai emmené ici, en sachant ton état  
\- Personne ne le savait  
\- Vous êtes malade ?

Je ne veux absolument pas lui dire que je suis enceinte, il est tellement imprévisible qu'il pourrait avoir envie de nous faire rester juste pour voir un nouveau-né… Et puis il n'a pas besoin de le savoir. Quand est ce qu'on sera libre ?

\- Sakura ?!  
\- Je peux savoir comment vous pouvez vous concentrer alors que vous lui parlez ?  
\- Vous, fermez les yeux !  
\- Je ne crois pas non, je vous ai laissé un peu trop de liberté je trouve, gardien, veuillez emmener cette belle Sakura en bas, préparer lui sa pièce, Tsunade, vous mettrez le temps qu'il faudra mais vous allez devoir finir seul. Je ne veux plus revoir cette malade ici.

Je n'ai pas eu le temps de dire ou de faire quoi que ce soit, je suis transportée au sous-sol, mon état semi comateux ne me permet pas de me débattre, il m'emmène dans un endroit froid, humide et sombre, des bruits de barreaux se font entendre, où m'emmène-t-il ?  
Je suis jetée sur un lit dur, j'essaye de m'allonger tant bien que mal, je me sens tellement mal. Je ferme les yeux et m'endors.

\- Où l'avez-vous emmené ?  
\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, faites votre travail, votre Sakura va être choyée le temps que vous me détruisez ces cellules cancéreuses, je vous la rendrais avant que vous ne partiez dans votre maudit village. Reprenez.  
\- Bien.

Je n'ai aucune notion du temps, je viens de me réveiller, je suis trempée de sueur. Je cligne plusieurs fois des yeux, pour essayer d'y voir plus clair. Je me trouve dans une pièce, une prison, avec une petite pièce servant de salle de bain. Il fait sombre, il n'y a que des lanternes comme éclairage. J'ai le dos en bouilli à cause de ce lit dur. Pourquoi m'ont-ils foutu là-dedans ?  
L'avantage à être médecin ninja, c'est qu'on peut s'auto soigner

Le temps passe, je ne fais que dormir, je n'ai aucun souvenir de mon dernier repas, et quand je ne dors pas je suis assaillie de douleurs, même s'il nous libère, je ne sais pas comment je vais faire pour pouvoir rentrer à Konoha… Et Tsunade, où en est-elle ? Elle doit être épuisée, retirer des cellules cancéreuses à l'aide de techniques ninja, requiert énormément d'énergie.

Je continue d'appliquer mes mains pour soulager ces maux de ventres, de têtes, de dos, articulations, partout, j'ai mal partout, le mieux c'est quand je m'endors. Au moins le temps passe vite.  
Comment va-t-il prendre la venue de ce bébé ? Nous n'avons même pas pu profiter de cette période de grossesse ensemble, le sentir embrasser mon ventre, lui parler … Kakashi entends mes prières, je t'en supplie.

Pourquoi j'entends crier mon nom, c'est loin, je dors ? Je suis morte ?

\- SAKURA !

Je sursaute, ma tête me tourne, je ne comprends vraiment rien. Qu'est ce qui se passe, j'essaye de me remettre les idées en place rapidement, je rampe jusqu'aux barreaux de la cellule…

\- Laaaa !

Ma voix est tellement faible ! J'attrape le premier truc que je trouve, un gobelet, je le tape contre les barreaux

\- Iciiii !

Je tape, je n'arrêterai pas ! Kakashi … Tsunade ? J'applique mes mains sur ma gorge, il faut que je garde un maximum de chakra mais au moins pour un coup, si je peux avoir la voix un peu plus forte !

\- SAKURAAAAAAAAA !  
\- LAAAAAAAAAA ICIIIIIIIIIIII !

Je tape du peu de force qu'il me reste, je martèle les barreaux, mes larmes coulent, je sens mon chakra bouillonner en moi, qu'est ce qui se passe ? D'où me vient cette chaleur ? Serait-ce mon bébé ? Des éclairs sortent de mes mains, je sépare les barreaux pour me laisser une place pour me faufiler entre. Je m'assois, épuisée, j'ai réussi une technique de Raiton, ce petit promet énormément. Merci, tu as sauvé ta maman.

\- Sakura, mon dieu, est ce que tu vas bien ? Il faut vite partir, j'ai réussi à mettre un poison très difficile à détecter, mais il met du temps à agir, il faut partir ! J'ai envoyé des limaces en direction du village.  
\- Tsunade, je, je suis épuisée, je n'arriverai pas à courir  
\- Alors je te porterai s'il le faut, mais je te garantis que tu vas venir avec moi

Je m'installe donc sur le dos de Tsunade, car même l'idée de marcher m'est impossible.  
Elle se met à courir, je ne sais absolument pas où l'on se trouve, je lui fais confiance à 100 pour cent.  
Nous tournons, passons de couloir en couloir, Tsunade a été maline sur le coup, elle a déjà envoyé des mini Katsu en repérage de la sortie. Le seul souci sont les gardiens, il faut que nous restons le plus discrète possible et ce n'est pas avec nos techniques de super coup de poings qu'on va réussir…

-Sakura, concentre toi, ferme les yeux et ressent l'énergie de ton bébé, sent le circuler dans tout ton corps, sent l'électricité monter en toi.

Je ne parle pas et exécute ce qu'elle me dit. Ma tête me brûle, la lumière du jour, même avec les yeux fermés arrive à m'éblouir, je sens la chaleur arrivé jusque dans mes mains, j'envoie la décharge et plus rien.

Un bruit grave, des tremblements, je sens mon corps voler et s'aplatir sur le sol. J'entrouvre les yeux, Tsunade est par terre également, inerte. Je suis incapable de bouger, et mon bébé, comment va-t-il' il ? Avec un choc comme celui-là, j'ai tellement peur…  
Mes yeux se ferme de nouveau.  
Je sens alors mon corps se soulever et porter. Je sens des gouttes tomber sur moi, c'est mouillé, j'entends des sons, mais je suis dans un tel brouillard que je ne perçois ni la voix, ni la compréhension des mots, mais cette odeur. Je l'a reconnaîtrai entre mille…. Kakashi ?

-Kakashi ? Kakashi c'est toi ?

Il resserre ses bras, je suis blottis contre lui

\- Sakura, je ne comprends pas ce que tu me dis, mais si tu m'entends, sache que « pleure » je t'aime tellement, j'ai eu tellement peur, et encore maintenant, te voir dans un tel état, voir Tsunade inconsciente, je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, mais sache que vous êtes en sécurité maintenant.

Mes larmes roulent, je ne commande rien, oui je l'ai très bien compris, mais je n'ai pas la force de lui répondre, ni même de lui faire une simple pression sur lui. Il doit être mort d'inquiétude, et je ne sens pas mon bébé dans mon ventre. Est-il en vie ? Kakashi comment te faire comprendre que tu vas devenir papa ? Comment te faire comprendre que ta vie va changer, va prendre un tout autre sens, Kakashi …  
J'essaye tant bien que mal d'ouvrir les yeux, je vois trouble, mais je le reconnais bien.

-Kakashi  
\- Repose-toi, nous avons encore un peu de route  
\- Kakashi  
\- Sakura ! Tu es réveillé ? Mais tu as quelques chose de changer ? Tu n'as plus t'es magnifiques yeux verts, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Ils vous ont fait des expériences ?

J'essaye de faire non de la tête, je ne vois pas de quoi il parle … Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont mes yeux ?  
Tant bien que mal, je dirige mes mains vers mon haut, je le relève mais les forces me perdent, et je m'endors à nouveau.

…

Une vive douleur me prend au niveau du ventre, j'ouvre les yeux, je suis en sueur, la lumière blanche m'éblouis, où suis-je encore ? Un lit confortable, des draps blancs, des fleurs qui sentent tellement bon. Je suis dans un hôpital, vu la perfusion qu'ils m'ont collée dans le bras… Mais je suis dans la chambre de repos de l'hôpital de Konoha ? Mais oui c'est ça ! J'en oublie complètement la douleur, une énergie nouvelle m'anime ! J'essaye dans un premier temps de m'asseoir au bord du lit, je regarde le paysage, c'est bien mon village… Et Tsunade, comment va-t-elle ? Et Kakashi où est-il ?  
Dans un léger élan je me redresse, la tête me tourne un peu, mais rien de bien méchant. Je fais un premier pas, puis un deuxième, un troisième je m'avance jusqu'à la porte, mon ventre a encore grossi, ça veut dire que mon bébé est encore vivant, je le sens en moi, je sens sa force. Je l'aime tellement, il faut que je l'annonce à Kakashi. Je marche dans le couloir, sans trop savoir où aller, j'ai pris mon chariot de perfusion, je ne peux pas aller bien loin…

\- Docteur Haruno, s'il vous plaît, vous ne devriez pas être là, comment faites-vous pour rester debout, cela fait plus de 4 jours que vous dormez.  
\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je me sens bien, où est Maître Tsunade ?  
\- Hélas, elle est encore inconsciente, elle a perdu une masse énorme d'énergie, et elle a subi un gros choc, elle a beaucoup de traumatismes. Mais comment faites-vous, vous aviez encore moins de chakra que Maître Tsunade et vous êtes debout, avec des couleurs sur le visage.  
\- C'est grâce à l'énergie de mon bébé  
\- Han mon dieu ! Dr Sakura ! Vous êtes enceinte !?  
\- Oui, déni de grossesse mais je ne sais pas trop où j'en suis  
\- Retournez dans votre chambre, je viens vous faire une échographie de suite !

J'exécute ce qu'elle me dit, je vais enfin voir, savoir si c'est une fille ou un garçon, même si au fond de moi je sais. Elle frappe à ma porte de chambre, je m'allonge, et elle installe le chariot, met ce gel froid sur mon ventre et allume l'écho.

\- Dr, c'est un beau garçon, regardez.

Au même moment, la porte s'ouvre lentement, j'aperçois la chevelure argenté de l'homme que j'aime, et comme au début, j'ai toujours ces palpitations dans le bas ventre, dans le cœur, cette chaleur, toutes ces émotions qui m'envahissent. Il ferme la porte sans un bruit, se retourne, et me regarde, regarde la scène.

\- Mon amour, approche toi  
\- Sakura ? Que se passe-t-il ? Tu as l'air bien réveiller, et c'est quoi cet examen, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?  
\- Oui ça va, je n'ai pas réussi à te le dire quand tu me portais, viens t'asseoir près de moi.

Il s'exécute sans rien dire, il me regarde juste, des yeux remplis d'amour.

\- Je te présente ton fils, qui ne devrais pas tarder à arriver …

Son regard se fige sur l'écran.

\- Non de, Sakura, tu es enceinte ?

Il lève le drap, le repose, me regarde

\- Tu es enceinte ?! Mais comment, depuis quand ?  
\- Presque 8 mois déjà  
\- C'est merveilleux « larme aux yeux » Sakura, c'est toujours tous ce que j'ai voulu, mais j'y avais renoncer et  
\- Oui je sais et bien voilà notre enfant parfaitement bien formé avec un grand pouvoir, pendant cette mission ou j'étais séquestrer dans une cellule, j'ai utilisé une technique de Raiton  
\- C'est vrai ? Je ne savais pas que c'était possible  
\- Tu as un vrai mini toi  
\- Est-ce que ça te dirais de retourner dans cette réserve naturelle, je me suis renseigné et nous avons bien un partenariat avec ce sublime hôtel.  
\- Je ne peux me permettre autant de route, mais oui j'aurais adoré.  
\- Sakura, vous avez enterré vivant toute cette bande de criminelles de rang S, à vous deux. Nous avons une carriole qui nous attend, la suite que nous désirons … Je peux demander des sages-femmes pour que tu puisses accoucher en toute sérénité …. Qu'en penses-tu ? J'aimerai t'avoir que pour moi. J'ai tellement eu peur, tu n'imagines même pas.  
\- Oui, oui, oui ! Mais j'aimerai savoir que Tsunade va bien.  
\- Dr, si je peux me permettre, je vous enverrai un oiseau pour vous tenir au courant de l'état de Maître Tsunade.  
\- Merci infiniment, quand partons nous ?  
\- Laisse-moi faire t'es affaires, je passerai te prendre ici.  
\- Un vrai gentleman !

Je le vois partir en courant, je pense qu'au final j'aurai deux enfants, je savais que cette nouvelle allait l'enchanter, son regard était magique, je suis sûr qu'il s'est retenu de pleurer…  
J'ai dû attendre une petite 20 aine de minutes avant qu'il n'arrive avec cette fameuse carriole.  
Il rentre dans la chambre, m'aide à me lever, et comme un prince charmant, il me prend dans ses bras, je me blottis contre lui, j'ai rêvé ce moment, où on aller enfin pouvoir se retrouver tous les deux, mais de là à partir du village je n'y aurais pas pensé une seconde !  
On sort de l'hôpital, un magnifique soleil nous surplombe, je monte dans cette carriole, suivi de Kakashi et nous voilà parti … Konoha, quand nous reviendrons, nous ne serons plus deux mais trois …

\- Tout va bien ?  
\- Je ne peux qu'aller bien, je suis avec l'amour de ma vie, on va bientôt devenir parent, on a un village merveilleux…  
\- Sakura, tu m'as tellement manqué

Je pose ma tête contre son épaule s'il savait, s'il avait pu ressentir ce manque également que j'ai eu… Cette peur, de le perdre, de perdre notre enfant…

\- C'était affreux Kakashi… Quand je m'endors je me refais chaque scène avec la même peur qui me tiraille le ventre…  
\- Maintenant que je suis là, tout ira bien, je ferai en sorte de protéger ma famille, je t'en fais la promesse.  
\- Je t'aime

Je descends son masque et nous nous embrassons tendrement, on sent bien qu'il y a un moment qui est passé, et que le désir et la passion sont toujours présent… Notre baiser commence à prendre une tournure différente.

-Ressaisissons-nous, le conducteur pourrait nous surprendre …  
\- C'est plutôt excitant, mais, oui, tu as raison, je te veux pour moi tout seul, pas envie qu'il voit ton corps magnifique…  
\- Serais-tu jaloux ?  
\- Oh oui « rire »

Nous continuons de discuter pendant tout le trajet, c'est ça qui est bien avec lui, et qui est étonnant car il peut débiter un flot de parole, il ne s'arrête pas, alors qu'avant il parler mais disait le stricte minimum…  
Je le sens heureux, et il me fait partager son bonheur, c'est un vraiment l'homme idéal. 


	17. Chapitre final 16

Chap 16 Décision importante

Nous sommes arrivés à l'hôtel il y a trois semaines déjà, nous nous reposons, faisons des activités plus ou moins adapté à ma condition physique, j'ai mon ventre qui a doublé de volume, il ne devrait pas tarder, Kakashi à engager la meilleure équipe qui soit, nous sommes prêt, à lui de se décider de quand il voudra quitter le ventre de sa maman …

\- Ça te dit de retourner au parc ? J'aimerai te montrer quelque chose  
\- Il y a encore quelque chose que je n'ai pas vu ? Pourtant vu le nombre de fois qu'on y est allé !  
\- Tu ne veux pas ? « Inquiet »  
\- Mais si évidemment, si je pouvais emménager dans cette réserve je le ferai !  
\- Tu es prête ?  
\- Oui, je me demande bien ce que tu veux me montrer …  
\- C'est une surprise …

Il est trop marrant, il se plie en quatre pour me faire des surprises, me faire des attentions touchantes, il doit être fatigué à force !  
Nous nous avançons dans ce sentier, qui maintenant nous ai familier, on se retrouve au centre comme la toute première fois devant cette cascade, ce qui m'interpelle le plus c'est ce grand arbre, et quand Kakashi m'avait plaqué contre …

\- Tu te souviens ?  
\- Si je me souviens ?! Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi nul !  
\- Ne dit pas ça ! Tu peux toujours te rattraper …  
\- Et mais tu as raison !

Et de nouveau, mais avec beaucoup plus de délicatesse, il vient me collé contre ce grand arbre, mettre ses deux mains sur les côtés de ma tête, mais cette fois, je lui descends son masque, et on s'embrasse, d'un doux baiser langoureux, on s'aime c'est indéniable, mais je peux réellement dire que j'ai trouvé ma moitié. Si on me l'avait annoncé quelques années auparavant, j'aurai ri ! Mais je ne l'aurais cru.  
Il met fin à ce baiser, il s'agenouille devant moi … Oh mon dieu

\- Sakura, je, je n'ai rien préparer « rire gêné », je ne pouvais faire cette demande qu'au pied de ce magnifique arbre, il signifie tellement pour nous, il te ressemble aussi, magnifique, fier, puissant, tenace, il signifie également la vie, celle que tu m'as appris à aimer de nouveau, et celle que tu vas m'offrir dans très peu de temps …  
Sakura, je t'aime et j'aimerai que tu deviennes ma femme pour le restant de nos jours ….

…

-Sakura, ça va ?  
\- Je, je … J'ai perdu les eaux…

En une seconde je me retrouve sur le dos de Kakashi, il invoque ses chiens pour faire de la place sur la route, il court à une vitesse ! Il m'épate, mais le pauvre je n'ai pas pu lui donner ma réponse, qui est un immense OUI, bien évidemment !

\- Kakashi « respire »  
\- Sakura, ne parle pas, concentre toi on n'a plus tellement de route, je suis désolé, j'aurai du penser que ça allait arriver !  
\- Kakashi, c'est…. « Contraction » OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
\- Respire, surtout respire, on arrive !

Je lui attrape ses cheveux d'une main, le pauvre … Mais les contractions font tellement mal !

\- Tu as compris ?  
\- Laisse mes cheveux tranquilles « rigole »  
\- Je t'ai dit oui … OUII, bordel de merde ….. Je le veux …. AAAaaaarrrgggghhhhh  
\- J'ai entendu ta réponse, je suis le plus heureux du monde, je pense que c'est cette demande qui t'a déclenché l'accouchement … Ce sera une belle histoire de plus à raconter à nos enfants !

On arrive à l'hôtel, il me dépose dans la chambre, et vite appeler l'équipe de soignante, je commence à faire mes respirations de petit chiens pour soulager mon ventre … Les contractions sont violentes et très rapprochées …  
L'équipe arrive, accompagnée de Kakashi qui vient de suite à mon chevet, me tenir la main … Mauvaise idée …

\- Kakashi, au pire touche moi les épaules ou autre mais me tiens pas la mains, je risque de te la broyer …  
\- Qu'est-ce que je peux te donner … Tiens, tu peux serrer ça …  
\- Le manche du balai …  
\- On fera avec …

Une autre contraction arrive, j'explose le manche en mille morceau des éclairs bleus jaillirent de mes mains, désagréger le manche … je ne peux contenir ma force …

\- Regarde-moi, ne lâche pas mes yeux..  
\- J'essaye …

\- Aller Madame, poussez, il est bientôt là …

Je ne pensais pas que ça ferai aussi mal … mais allez un dernier effort …

\- Ca y'est ! Tu as réussi !

Il m'embrasse de partout, me répétant que je peux souffler, j'entends mon bébé pleurer.

\- Comment allez-vous l'appeler ?

Avec Kakashi on avait convenu de Keita, ce qui signifie, l'homme qui dort au soleil, doué d'une grande intelligence, volontaire, curieux, émotif … En fait c'est un ensemble de nous deux réunis, c'est parfait.

\- Keita Hatake

Il me dépose au creux de mes bras cette petite chose toute rose … Il me tarde de savoir à quoi il va ressembler … du moins à qui …  
Je suis tellement fier de nous, on a passé tellement d'épreuves, mais il s'est déjà montrer d'une incroyable force, il m'a sauvé.  
Du coup j'imagine que je ne pourrais plus utiliser de Raiton, dommage, on aurait bien fusionné tous les trois avec Kakashi.  
Je lui tends Keita pour qu'il le prenne dans ses bras, il fera un excellent père, comme il a été un excellent professeur.  
Je le trouve tellement beau avec son fils, il nous prenne en photo, et l'équipe repart …

\- Kakashi  
\- Oui ?  
\- Pour notre mariage, j'aimerai être à Konoha  
\- J'allais te le proposer, repose toi avant, nous avons le temps pour reprendre la route  
\- Oui il faut que je récupère, mais ça devrait aller  
\- Prend ton temps ne t'en fait pas. Et toi, tu veux aller faire un câlin à Maman ?

Il me dépose Keita dans les bras, il est vraiment beau, y'a des bébés qui naissent moches, horribles, mais alors lui, il a une bouille …  
Je vois Kakashi nous regarder, je vois se dessiner un large sourire sous son masque, ça me fait un tel bien de le voir si heureux.  
Je finis par m'endormir, mon bébé au creux de mes bras.

Kakashi vient me réveiller dans le début de soirée, voir si j'ai la force d'aller me doucher, et de venir manger un morceau, il a fait venir le service de l'hôtel, tout était prêt apparemment, ça n'attendais que moi.  
J'essaye de me redresser du lit, ma tête ne me tourne pas … Bon, j'essaye de poser mes pieds au sol, je me redresse, tout va bien, pas de vertige, ni de sueur froide. Je pars dans la salle de bain, l'eau me fait un bien fou, Kakashi est resté dans la chambre, au cas où je fasse un malaise. Il est si prévoyant, il est parfait  
Je sors de la SDB, vêtue d'un bon peignoir, tout doux, bien confortable, je vois Kakashi allonger sur le lit …

\- Ne me regarde pas avec ces yeux là …

Il avait enlevé son masque, il m'attendait …

\- Je n'ai rien fait ! C'est vrai que je te désir énormément, mais ça attendra ton bon rétablissement, tu viens avec moi manger une bonne assiette qui te remettra sur pied !

Il me prend la main, et ensemble, sauf Keita qui dors profondément surveillé par une dame de chambre qui ne décroche pas, il m'emmène au salon, où un vrai festin était étaler devant moi, je ne sais que choisir en tout cas ça a le pouvoir de me donner plus que faim ! 

Quelques jours passent, je me suis remise de mon accouchement, et nous décidons de reprendre la route, direction le village de Konoha. Kakashi aurait déjà envoyé un oiseau a Tsunade, qui s'est totalement remise, pour prévenir de notre arriver, et de la célébration de notre mariage.  
On range nos affaires dans nos valises, Keita dans mes bras, nous rentrons dans notre carriole, et c'est partit pour quelques heures de route, c'est plus rapide de sauter d'arbre en arbre, mais avec Keita, la prudence est de rigueur.  
On s'assoupi tous les trois pendant la route, le conducteur nous réveil pour dire que nous sommes arrivé, ça passe tellement plus vite quand on dort ! On essaye d'ouvrir les yeux, d'émerger en quelque sorte. Kakashi attrape nos valises, il s'est arrêté à la porte du village, on s'avance jusqu'aux deux gardiens de la porte, ils nous regardent, hébétés …

\- Ca alors ! Vous êtes parti un bon mois et vous revenez avec un petit bout comme ça ! Vous êtes vraiment doué au niveau des surprises !  
\- Et oui, que veux-tu, nous sommes le couple le plus original de Konoha ! Pourrais-tu informé Maître Tsunade que nous sommes arrivé ?  
\- Oui Kakashi, sans problème je le fais de suite.  
\- Pas la peine, je les ai vus arriver !  
\- Tsunade sama !  
\- Sakura, comment vas-tu ?  
\- Je me suis très bien remise, et vous ?  
\- Regarde-moi ! Toujours cette jeunesse ! Et Kakashi en forme également, vous ne me présentez pas votre enfant ?  
\- Si bien sûr, voici un petit Monsieur tout rond.  
\- Olala ! Comment s'appelle-t-il ?  
\- Keita !  
\- Haha ! Très étonnant, il va promettre celui-là ! Allez rentrer chez vous, vous avez besoin de vous retrouver. Je suis tellement fier de vous.  
\- Merci, Maître Hokage  
\- Kakashi tu rayonnes de bonheur ! Allez les amoureux, je vous laisse, vous viendrez me voir, votre cérémonie a été préparer, vous vous mariez d'ici quelques jours, ça vous laisse le temps de reprendre votre petite vie, Sakura, j'ai fait appelle à une spécialiste des robes, et Kurenai fera la nounou pour votre Keita.  
\- Super, Merci Maître Tsunade

Arriver dans notre appartement, rien n'à bouger, je vois encore le mot que j'avais laissé à Kakashi sur la table basse, tachées d'auréoles bien rondes qui a fait baver l'encre sur la feuille… Des larmes ? Mon ventre se serre à cette idée, je respire un coup, et me dirige vers la chambre d'ami, qui maintenant deviendra la chambre de Keita, au début il dormira encore à côté de nous, mais pour plus tard, ça nous laisse le temps de lui confectionner son univers.  
On range la maison, toutes nos affaires, on est parti plus d'un mois, alors ça fait un peu de bazar.  
Le soir arrivant, nous ne tardons pas à dîner, puis se mettre au lit, nous sommes épuisés, demain sera encore une nouvelle journée pleine de surprises … Je pense avoir ma petite idée sur la personne en charge de ma robe, Ino… Si c'est elle, je n'ai pas fini…

Le jour J, Kakashi a été emmené par Naruto, Gai, Yamato et encore pleins d'autres, tandis, que je suis là, assise, pendant que Ino prépare ma robe, Tenten me fais les ongles, Temari mon chignon, Hinata qui essaye de me détendre en me parlant… Qu'elle équipe.

Je crois qu'il n'y a jamais eu autant de monde à un mariage. J'aurais préféré quelque chose de plus intimiste, mais comme nous avons laissé la cérémonie aux mains de l'Hokage, forcément, ça fait plus de bruit.

Arrivé devant la porte, je vois Kakashi devant l'autel. Mon dieu qu'il est beau. J'ai envie de courir et de lui arracher tous ses vêtements. … hrm, Sakura, s'il te plaît pense à autre chose.

Je m'avance, pas à pas, jusqu'à le retrouver. Je plonge mon regard dans le sien. Il m'attrape par la taille, il sait que s'il me lâche, je tombe raide d'angoisse.

Tsunade commence son discours, je n'entends pas, je ne vois pas ce qui se passe autour de moi, il n'y a que lui, et ce sera pour toujours ainsi.

Nous répondons, instinctivement, sans nous lâcher des yeux. Le désir est à son comble.

Tsunade termine son discours, nous nous passons les alliances, nous embrassons. Tout le monde se lèvent cris, pleurent, rigolent, sifflent…

Temari me ramène notre fils, qui a été si sage durant la cérémonie.

Le soir arrivant, grande fête, tout le monde se retrouve, tout célèbre l'amour, même Sasuke a fait sa demande à Ino, non mais Pardon ! Je ne pensais pas qu'il pouvait avoir un brin de romantisme en lui, m'enfin il n'y a que les cons qui ne change pas !

Nous nous retrouvons Kakashi et moi pour le slow, il n'y a que nous sur la piste, c'est très stressant, mais comme à son habitude, comme il me connait par cœur, il me tient contre lui, et nous dansons, se rappelant cette drôle soirée du 14 février… Où j'avais eu mon premier baiser avec Kakashi.

La vie est faite de tellement de chose de surprises en tout genre, aussi bien bonnes que mauvaises, mais si nous gardons que le bon, alors le sourire s'inscris et ne pars plus. Si à cela nous ajoutons l'amour, alors nous sommes sauvés … et cela pour l'éternité.

 **Je m'APOLOGIZE à genou devant vous pour ce retard, INEXCUSABLE.  
Mais le plus important c'est que j'ai pu faire ce chapitre finale qui pour moi est le plus compliqué à écrire ! **

**Retrouver un ONE SHOT (qui lui est terminé, et grâce à lui, j'ai pu me remettre à cette première histoire, qui je pense ré écrire un de ces jours car je trouve certaines tournures de phrases un peu lycéenne, et les fautes d'orthographes, MON DIEU ! Je ne vois que ça !) Donc ! Retrouver un one shot avec encore notre couple SakuraxKakashi, évidemment ! Ca ne peut être autrement**

 **Merci de m'avoir lu, merci pour les reviews, les commentaires, critiques, c'est comme cela que l'on avance ! Alors un grand merci, et me connaissant, je ne publierai pas de nouvelle histoire tant qu'elle ne sera pas achevée complètement ! Car je sais ce que cela procure d'attendre la suite d'une histoire … oooh oui !**

 **A bientôt pour de nouvelles péripéties !**

 **KAKASHIMENT BIEN A VOUS**

 **Marjo**


End file.
